Le Seigneur des Ténèbres
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Un bal... Ca peut être l'occasion de retrouvailles romantiques comme de raviver de vieilles tensions. Ou les deux à la fois, tout simplement.
1. Prologue

LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES

Disclaimer : Comme à peu près tout le monde ici, j'aurais été ravie de posséder les personnages de Gundam Wing. Mais c'est pas sûr que j'aurais fait aussi bien que les scénaristes. Utilisés simplement pour des histoires, rendus en bon état après. S'ils sont sages.

Idée originale puisée dans une fic anglaise, « Dark Sin » de Lady Scarlet-Une. Au début seulement. Après… ça part en vrille.

Genre :**Univers Alternatif**, **XVIIIe siècle**, en Europe. On va dire quelque part entre la France, la Belgique et l'Allemagne (je précise que les frontières n'étaient pas les mêmes à l'époque). Ambiance **sombre** (Dark, Sombre et Glauque, pour reprendre les termes de quelqu'un…). Massacres de temps en temps. Tentative de **romance** aussi.**Vampires et créatures surnaturelles**. Et idées religieuses que je ne partage pas forcément.

Couples : Ils essayent déjà de sauver leur peau de ce machin-là, vous voulez sincèrement qu'ils trouvent le temps de se compter fleur bleue ?! Future **1xR** (et si !), **2xH**,**5xS**, **6x9**.

Avertissement : Attention, c'est violent. Non, je ne plaisante pas.

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Prologue

S'assoupir dans le sous-bois, au pied d'un chêne couvert de mousse, lui avait paru une bonne idée. L'après-midi avait été chaud, étouffant, et elle en avait vite eu assez de chercher du petit bois. Juste quelques minutes, se promit-elle en fermant les yeux. Le temps d'apprécier les rayons de soleil qui filtraient entre les feuilles, d'écouter les bruits de la forêt, les piaillements de quelques oiseaux perchés sur un arbre un peu plus loin, et de faire se reposer ses pieds.

Mais quand la petite fille quitta enfin ses rêves paradisiaques, ce fut la panique.

Tout d'abord la nuit tombait. Ensuite, elle était à plus d'une lieue (1) de chez elle. Enfin la fraîcheur du soir avait fait se lever un brouillard épais qui enveloppait les arbres comme un linceul.

C'était largement suffisant pour éclater en sanglots, surtout que les bois, d'après les adultes, étaient peuplés de bêtes sauvages, et même, d'après le curé, du diable. Pourtant, au lieu de rester sur placer à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et à attendre qu'un loup affamé vienne la croquer, la petite fille se mit à courir vers le village, du moins elle l'espérait.

Le temps n'avait aucune prise sur elle. Si elle avait pu voir le soleil, elle aurait pu, à peu près, juger de l'heure qu'il était et dire quel office on allait sonner, mais le brouillard et les arbres empêchaient tout repérage. Il faisait si sombre que la nuit pouvait très bien être déjà là, elle ne pouvait dire. Seuls l'instinct et la farouche envie de se réfugier auprès de sa mère la poussaient à activer ses jambes grêles.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, à bout de forces, elle sortait saine et sauve de la forêt pour traverser un champ en jachère et atteindre la côte. Il lui suffisait ensuite de longer l'eau en direction du Nord pour retrouver son village. Elle était sur la bonne voie : plus elle avançait et plus elle reconnaissait les lieux. Oui, bientôt, elle serait à l'abri chez elle.

Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était au début qu'une intuition, une pensée qui lui traversa la tête, et cela devint une certitude lorsqu'elle arriva à une hauteur qui surplombait son village.

Les toits de chaume brûlaient. Le ciel était bas, prêt à pleuvoir. Des cumulus noirs de suif et de cendres semblaient s'être figés juste au-dessus du petit hameau. De là où elle était, la fillette entendait les cris d'effroi des femmes et des enfants. Elle pouvait voir les petits groupes affolés qui couraient dans les sens, les femmes qui recherchaient leurs enfants, les enfants qui se précipitaient vers des abris. Où étaient donc passés les hommes… ? Et surtout, que se passait-il ?

Elle dévala la colline, entraînant derrière elle un nuage de poussière. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle était certaine d'une chose. Sa mère devait être folle d'inquiétude dans cette pagaille, surtout si elle ne retrouvait pas sa précieuse petite fille. Rien que pour cette raison, elle devait la retrouver.

Quand elle fut à l'entrée du village, elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Il était rouge orangé. C'était donc cela, l'Apocalypse ? Le feu rédempteur venu du Ciel ? La punition divine ? C'était ses couleurs chaudes, ces cris, cette folie qui paraissait avoir pris possession de tout le monde ?

Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui courrait, et pas forcément que des femmes et des jeunes enfants. La petite fille dévisagea un homme de haute taille qui passa à toute vitesse à côté d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas ces vêtements, ni cet homme d'ailleurs. Il avait une épée à la main et quelque chose dans son attitude lui déplut. Il lui faisait peur. Cela lui suffisait à se faire une idée sur ce qui se passait ici : c'était l'Enfer. Et elle était au centre de ce chaos, maintenant qu'elle était revenue chez elle.

Enfin elle ouvrit les yeux et porta un regard clair devant elle. Les corps recroquevillés près des maisons. Le sol sableux couvert par endroits d'un étrange liquide sombre. Des personnes couvertes de sang, hurlant sans doute, même si ses oreilles n'enregistraient plus aucun son. Une tête tranchée, un peu loin sur sa gauche. Une femme qui avança avec une plaie béante au niveau du ventre, ouvrant et fermant successivement la bouche, avant de tomber pour ne plus se relever.

La nausée la gagnait à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle dut plaquer ses deux petites mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir et se remit à courir.

Partir loin d'ici. Loin du sang, loin des morts, loin des étrangers. Rejoindre sa mère et oublier. Tout oublier.

- Maman !

Qui aurait fait attention à cette fillette de six ans ? Elle n'était qu'un élément parmi tant d'autres, qu'une enfant parmi des dizaines, et rien ne la distinguait du reste des villageois. Courir, paniquer, crier quand elle croisait un inconnu armé… Elle répétait sans le savoir les gestes des autres. Certainement la raison pour laquelle elle parvint à rester en vie jusqu'à chez elle.

Cependant la maison était vide.

- Maman !

Perdue et affolée, la petite fille s'élança dans le village au mépris de tous les dangers. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : retrouver sa mère, la dernière personne de sa famille encore en vie.

Le village avait été bâti autour d'une petite carrière de pierre, qui faisait à peine vivre quelques familles, mais cette clairière était également utilisée en cas de célébrations, lorsqu'un grand buffet réunissait l'ensemble du village et que les rires et les danses emplissaient l'espace.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Des personnes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas égorgeaient des groupes de villageois parqués en ce lieu. Plantaient leurs épées dans les corps étendus pour ensuite les retirer d'un coup sec. Donnaient des coups de poings, des coups de pieds, quand ça ne leur suffisait pas. Et rien ne les arrêtait : ni les pleurs, ni les prières, ni les femmes, ni les enfants… Ils frappaient sans distinction, sans s'arrêter.

La fillette détourna les yeux, écoeurée, mais le spectacle s'était tout de même imprimé dans sa mémoire. Toujours malgré elle, elle fut témoin d'une autre scène tout aussi insoutenable. Un homme violait une jeune fille plus morte que vive contre un mur. Quand il eut fini, il planta un long poignard dans son estomac. La malheureuse hurla, du sang ressortant de sa gorge, et le cri se termina en un horrible gargouillis. Plus loin, un autre homme arrachait avec un rire victorieux la jupe d'une femme qui criait en se débattant. Il la gifla si fort qu'elle fut projetée contre la cloison d'une maison et retomba à terre, sans connaissance. L'homme l'enfourcha.

- Tu es perdue, petite ?

La petite fille sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Quelqu'un, qui n'était pas une de ses connaissances, se tenait en face d'elle, la détaillant d'un œil avide. Elle se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise sous son regard. S'était-elle transformée en pièce de viande… ?

- Allons, viens là, qu'on s'amuse un peu…. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ça…

Sa voix la dissuada de le suivre et tout dans sa physionomie l'effraya. Elle prit les jambes à son cou. Dans quelle direction, elle ne le savait même pas. Seul lui importait de fuir. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet homme et elle.

Ses pieds butèrent contre un corps. Elle tomba à genoux. Et le soulagement remplaça la panique quand elle reconnut la jupe de sa mère.

- Maman ! Maman !

La femme qui l'avait mise au monde, qui s'était chargée seule de son éducation durant six longues années, celle qui lui faisait réciter chaque soir ses prières… Sa mère était immobile. Elle avait une large blessure au ventre et une autre à la tête. Autour de son corps s'était formée une flaque écarlate qui sentait mauvais. La fillette prit la main de sa génitrice en tremblant. Elle était froide, raide… et sans vie.

Dans son dos surgit l'homme qui avait croisé sa route auparavant. Il était un peu essoufflé mais toujours déterminé à accomplir son funeste geste.

- Tu cherches ta mère ? Elle est déjà partie. Elle ne pourra pas te sauver. Allons, viens là, idiote ! Tu m'as assez fait perdre de temps comme ça !

Il l'attrapa par la chemise pour la forcer à se lever. L'enfant cria, rua, se débattit, serrant toujours plus fort la main de sa mère. Elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait plus vivante au lever du jour si elle le laissait faire. Partir. Elle devait partir tout de suite. Fuir vers la forêt. Elle avait fini par comprendre que ces hommes, ces monstres à visage humain, ne pouvaient venir que de la mer. Pour s'enfuir, il faudrait donc s'enfoncer loin à l'intérieur des terres…

Les forces lui manquaient pour s'échapper à la prise de son agresseur. Et personne ne lui portait secours, tout le monde étant plus préoccupé à sauver sa peau. Elle avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, il la maintenait fermement, la giflant quand elle remuait trop à son goût.

La petite fille poussa un hurlement et ses paupières se fermèrent hermétiquement lorsqu'il glissa une main sous son jupon. Elle ne voulait pas voir la suite. Elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa mère maintenant, elle devait continuer à vivre, à grandir, à découvrir d'autres choses… Et malgré son fatalisme, une pensée éclata dans sa tête.

« Je refuse de mourir ainsi ! »

Et précisément où elle croyait que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver, un bref sifflement se fit entendre, suivi d'un faible cri. Tout de suite après, un poids énorme lui tomba dessus et l'entraîna au sol. Elle ne dut qu'à un mouvement de recul instinctif, causé par l'horreur et la peur, de ne pas se faire écraser. Son agresseur se trouvait face contre terre, un poignard planté dans le dos. Autour de lui s'étalait une mare de sang qui l'aurait atteinte si elle n'avait pas machinalement replié les jambes.

Bouche bée, toujours sous le choc, elle ne put que regarder la personne qui était intervenue.

Un homme. Pas trop grand, plutôt jeune. A peine majeur, probablement, même si elle n'avait aucun élément fiable pour déterminer son âge. Ses traits semblaient lisses, juvéniles. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient neutres, de couleur sombre et faits d'un tissu robuste. Mais ses yeux… Ah, ses yeux ! Son regard, braqué sur elle, était d'un bleu intense et froid. Comme si un feu de glace y brûlait, provoquant des émotions douces-amères au fond d'elle, la terrorisant et lui inspirant en même temps un sentiment de confiance.

- Viens, souffla-t-il d'une voix indifférente en tendant la main vers elle.

Il dégageait de lui quelque chose d'effrayant, de menaçant, d'écrasant même, qui l'aurait en temps normal dissuadée de lui obéir. Mais la situation était loin de l'être, normale. La fillette se dit vaguement que perdue pour perdue… Il n'y avait rien de pire que la mort, pour elle. Rien de pire que de sentir ses membres se durcir, son sang se glacer, son cœur s'arrêter. Rien de pire que de devenir comme sa mère, là, juste à côté, rigide comme un morceau de bois.

Elle prit sa décision en un battement de cil. Se levant, elle accepta sa main et se laissa entraîner à travers le village.

Il marchait assez vite, elle devait presque courir pour aller à son rythme. La vitesse avait l'avantage de l'empêcher de voir ce qui se passait aux alentours. Elle remarqua seulement de la fumée au-dessus de certaines maisons, des mouvements près d'eux. Mais aucun son. Et personne ne semblait les voir, comme s'ils avaient cessé d'exister pour passer dans une dimension créée uniquement pour eux. Une fois, un rôdeur frôla la petite fille qui frémit, mais il passa près d'elle sans sourciller et alla égorger une vieille femme qui se tenait sur le côté.

La lisière de la forêt arriva vite. Ou elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer ou lui aussi avait changé ses lois. L'inconnu s'y engagea sans hésiter. La fillette, en revanche, eut un instant d'incertitude, ce qui rompit le contact entre eux, à savoir leurs mains. L'autre ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte, continuant à marcher à grandes enjambées athlétiques, se fondant si bien dans les ombres qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par y disparaître.

Il ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant pour regarder si elle continuait à le suivre. Pas un regard en arrière, pas une parole de réconfort. Rien. Quelque peu vexée, la fillette s'élança dans sa direction, tombant plusieurs fois par terre, s'écorchant les mains, les genoux, abandonnant quelques bouts de vêtements aux branches crochues quand elles s'agrippaient à eux. Plus d'une fois elle faillit ne pas se relever, hésitant à rester là où elle était pour pleurer tout son saoul, pleurer la mort de sa mère, la perte de sa maison, la destruction de son village. Pleurer sa peur, sa tristesse, sa confusion. Prostrée par terre, c'était plus facile pour laisser la tension retomber brutalement. La quatrième chute fut presque celle de sa résignation. Quelqu'un finirait bien par la trouver….

Une chouette mal réveillée l'envola en poussant des hululements contrariés. Et même si la petite avait réussi à se montrer relativement courageuse jusqu'à là, elle n'en fut pas moins effrayée. Se levant d'un bond, elle courut en direction de l'étranger, dont elle voyait à peine le dos.

Quand elle le rejoignit enfin, il se tenait sous un grand arbre, un hêtre sûrement. Sans un mot, il l'incita à grimper et elle obéit, à l'aide des branches des plus basses puis en faisant quelques acrobaties, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une branche plus importante, sur laquelle il l'installa. Lui-même se plaça un peu plus haut.

Le village au loin n'était qu'un rougeoiement indistinct.

Il ne lui disait rien. En tout, il n'avait prononcé qu'un mot en sa présence. Elle n'était pas habituée à un tel silence, ni à se faire autant ignorer.

Sa première réaction fut la confusion. Etait-ce à elle de dire quelque chose ? De lui demander son nom, par exemple ? De le remercier de l'avoir aidée ? Elle cherchait, cherchait, cherchait, tournait dans sa tête toutes les formules de politesse que sa mère lui avait inculquées, mais aucune ne convenait à une situation pareille.

Plus le temps passait et plus le silence devenait pesant. Même la forêt s'était tue. Elle avait vu quelques animaux détaler, gênés par le bruit et l'âcre fumée qui s'élevait toujours du hameau, mais aucun être humain pour l'instant. Ils semblaient seuls au monde, isolés sur une petite île. Or, dans ce genre de cas, on est supposés être solidaires envers les autres, non ? Comme la fois où la barque du pêcheur avait dérivé au large, et où tout le village avait aidé à la reconstruction d'une nouvelle. Ou quand un homme mourait de maladie et que les voisins aidaient la veuve et les orphelins à survivre. Ou…

Non, elle en avait vraiment assez de ce mutisme. Elle allait finir par s'entendre penser !

- Dites, pourquoi vous dites rien ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il ne lui tourna la tête qu'une seconde dans sa direction, lui jetant un bref regard inexpressif, puis retourna à sa contemplation de l'incendie. Pour un peu, elle aurait dit que cette vision le fascinait.

- Dites ! Monsieur !

Le terme ne dut pas lui plaire car elle le vit grimacer, mais il ne daigna ni répondre à son appel ni la regarder de face.

Mal à l'aise, la petite fille décida qu'il valait mieux se mettre à sa hauteur pour bien engager la conversation. Qui sait, il avait peut-être du mal à l'entendre…

S'il l'entendit bouger, il ne lui accorda nulle attention. Avec prudence, réalisant tout à fait qu'elle se trouvait plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol et que toute chute serait fort désagréable, la fillette entreprit de rejoindre sa branche. Comme ses petits bras ne lui permettaient pas de grands efforts, elle dut en grimper plusieurs avant d'arriver à la sienne. Elle venait à peine d'y poser le pied lorsque, fatalement, celui-ci glissa et elle perdit l'équilibre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. Tout de suite, l'unique sensation qu'elle ressentit fut un étranglement des plus désagréables quand celui qui l'ignorait depuis un moment l'attrapa par le col et la remit en place. Joues rouges d'embarras, souffle un peu haché en comprenant qu'elle était passée à côté d'une mort certaine, elle baissa la tête pour défroisser ses vêtements.

- Te prends-tu pour un oiseau ?

Surprise, elle le regarda, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il parle. Mais elle ne vit qu'une partie de son visage : il fixait toujours le lointain. Elle était si étonnée qu'elle en oublia de répondre, le forçant à répéter sa question :

- Est-ce que tu crois être un oiseau ?

- Pas du tout, finit-elle par dire. C'est juste que… c'est haut et… Euh… Mon pied… Vous voyez...

Plus elle tentait de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et moins ses propos étaient cohérents. Elle abandonna quand elle comprit qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. De toute manière, c'était loin d'être une question importante. Pour être un oiseau, il faut d'abord avoir des ailes, et il était évident qu'elle n'en avait pas.

Elle aussi regarda les toits de chaume brûler et fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre comment elle avait pu atterrir ici, sur un arbre, à regarder ce drôle de feu de joie avec un parfait inconnu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? murmura-t-elle.

Enfin, il daigna poser les yeux sur elle puis jeta une réponse rapide :

- Un invasion.

- Des méchants… ?

Il réprima un sourire face à son innocence toute enfantine. Il avait presque oublié à qui il avait à faire.

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Des diables ? Des démons comme dans la Bible ? C'est le Jugement dernier dont parlait le curé ? Où sont les trompettes ?

Le regard bleu perdit toute trace d'amusement et le visage de l'étranger se ferma sur-le-champ. La petite fille savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise mais elle ne voyait pas où. Se mordant les lèvres et implorant une réponse, elle attendit. La patience n'étant pas son fort, il céda.

- Parfois les humains n'ont rien à envier aux démons. Ils laissent faire leurs instincts primitifs, leurs pulsions de destruction, de mort. La soif de sang les guide. Pillage, massacre, destruction… Ils n'ont aucune loi. Aucun maître. Aucune religion.

- …

- … Tu n'as rien compris à ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hésita, de peur de le mettre en colère, puis choisit la sincérité. Un secouement négatif des plus énergiques. L'inconnu poussa un soupir.

- Va pour des démons à apparence humaine, alors…

- Ils veulent faire du mal ?

- Oui. Ils ne font que ça partout où ils vont.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça les amuse.

- Ca les amuse de faire du mal ?

- Si ça leur déplaisait, ils ne le feraient pas…

- Mais moi, couper l'herbe dans le champ, j'aime pas et pourtant, je le fais ! protesta la fillette.

- J'ai bien peur que les situations ne soient pas comparables.

Il désigna du doigt le village.

- Ces méchants, comme tu dis, gagnent quelque chose à tuer. Ils sont heureux de prouver qu'ils sont forts et que rien ne les arrête, et ils récupèrent tout l'or et la nourriture qu'ils veulent puisque les gens sont morts. Toi, tu coupes de l'herbe pour nourrir les animaux, qui t'aideront plus tard au champ ou te nourriront. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas ça mais c'est utile et ta maman te l'a demandé. Eux, ils ont le choix de faire du mal, ça ne sert à rien, même pas à eux, et ils le font quand même. Tu as compris ?

Elle hocha pensivement la tête, essayant de mettre des images sur tout ce qu'il disait. C'était compliqué. Il parlait comme un grand et elle avait du mal à tout saisir. Mais un détail, pourtant, piqua sa curiosité…

- Pourquoi ça leur sert pas, de faire du mal ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient de l'or après ?

Un étrange sourire tordit le coin des lèvres de son sauveur. Pas vraiment un sourire joyeux, qu'on aurait en voyant quelqu'un qu'on connaît ou en ouvrant un cadeau. Plutôt… un sourire en imaginant quelque chose qu'on ne peut faire partager aux autres. Il anticipait sur une joie future et semblait jubiler.

Ce sourire rajeunissait son visage et gommait toute impact du temps sur sa peau encore jeune. Il lui conférait de ce fait un aspect quasi surnaturel. Cet individu sortait de l'ordinaire.

- Parce qu'ils ne savent pas que ça va les rattraper, et plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensent.

Elle le regardait à présent avec une crainte respectueuse. Lui qui parlait de façon si sage, si étrange, qui était-il ? Il paraissait avoir un savoir au moins égal à celui de l'Ancêtre du village mais ses mots ressemblaient davantage à ceux du curé. Pas de doute à présent, elle avait en face d'être une créature divine.

- Vous êtes… Vous êtes un ange ? osa-t-elle demander, son visage oscillant entre respect et émerveillement.

Il se renfrogna et perdit aussitôt son sourire.

- Non. Certainement pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa question était empreinte de confusion. Elle s'était tellement persuadée qu'il était un envoyé de Dieu qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas l'être. Il dut donc chercher dans sa tête des arguments pour lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas un ange.

- Je n'ai pas d'aile.

- Vous pouvez les cacher.

- Je ne suis pas un saint.

- Les anges et les saints, c'est pas pareil ! Tout le monde sait ça !

- … Je dévore les petites filles pas sages ? proposa-t-il avec un brin de malice.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous dites ça pour me faire peur ! Ca marche pas, de toute façon ! Vous avez l'air trop gentil pour pouvoir me faire du mal !

Pensif, il la dévisagea avec attention, puis détourna la tête. Sa voix avait repris son sérieux.

- Tu ferais bien de faire attention aux apparences, petite. Elles sont souvent trompeuses.

Il lui sembla triste en disant ses mots. Peut-être avait-il fait des choses pas gentilles à quelqu'un et venait-il de s'en souvenir, se dit-elle avec sa pureté d'enfant. Il était de son devoir, en tant que… que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Que sa protégée ? Non, dans la forêt, il n'avait pas eu l'air de penser à elle… Qu'amie ? Ils venaient de se rencontrer et elle ne le connaissait pas. Que compagne de fortune ? Bref, il était de son devoir d'enfant de lui redonner le sourire. Et aussi de le remercier convenablement pour cet acte auquel il ne semblait pas avoir accorder d'importance, à savoir son sauvetage.

Portant ses mains à son cou, la petite fille farfouilla sous ses cheveux. Elle met une dizaine de secondes pour réussir à détacher son pendentif, à cause du nœud un peu compliqué qui empêchait la cordelette de lin de glisser sur sa peau. Dès qu'elle y parvint, elle tendit la main dans sa direction. Elle lui offrait le bien le plus précieux à ses yeux. Le petit crucifix en bois de chêne qu'avait sculpté sa maman elle-même pour sa première communion.

- Tenez. Pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Il la regarda, regarda sa main tendue, et de nouveau son visage.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais si… ! J'insiste !

- Je ne_peux_ pas.

La fillette la dévisagea avec surprise.

- … Pourquoi ?

- On va dire que… je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose, pour faire simple.

- Mais… Dieu offre sa protection à tout le monde !

- Pas tout le monde. As-tu vu ton Dieu te sauver ? As-tu déjà… assisté à un quelconque miracle ?

- Non…, avoua-t-elle tristement. Mais il est partout ! insista-t-elle avec ferveur. Présent tout autour de nous !

L'inconnu regarda les alentours, le ciel, la terre, l'horizon.

- Je ne le vois nulle part, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton sec.

- Mais… !

Argumenter avec lui ne servirait à rien. Il avait l'air sûr de son opinion. Gênée de voir son cadeau refuser, elle baissa la tête avec tristesse. Que pouvait-elle faire pour lui manifester sa gratitude ?

- Vous ne croyez pas en Dieu… ?

- Non, fut la réponse immédiate.

- Vous êtes… quoi ?

- Quelle impolitesse… Ce serait plutôt un 'qui'. Un 'qui' dont tu ferais mieux d'ignorer l'existence.

- Comment ça ?

- Mettons que j'ai… certains liens avec la Mort. Alors prie ton Dieu pour ne jamais rencontrer à nouveau ma route. Je ne peux pas garantir que tu t'en tireras à si bon compte.

- Pourtant… vous ne semblez pas méchant… Vous ne ressemblez pas à un démon !

- Une apparence seulement.

- Vous me faites pas peur, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je ne cherche pas à te faire peur, petite.

- Mais vous me faites pas peur quand même.

Soudain, elle eut une idée et sortit d'une petite bourse en cuir, cachée sous sa jupe, une petite pierre bleue.

- Et ça, je peux vous la donner ?

Il fronça le nez, croyant presque à une plaisanterie.

- Une pierre ?

- Un porte-bonheur ! protesta-t-elle avec force.  
- … Tu as l'air d'y tenir. Garde-la.

- Non. S'il vous plaît, prenez-la… Ainsi, je serai sûre que vous pensez à moi…

Comme elle insistait encore et encore, lui jetant des regards implorants, il céda et prit la pierre dans sa main. Entre ses doigts roulait le petit caillou coloré.

- Je te le rendrai un jour, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Puis, sans prévenir, il sauta souplement à terre et contempla un long moment l'ombre que produisaient les arbres sur le sol. Elle comprit qu'il allait la laisser, maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité. L'affolement la saisit. Elle aurait peur toute seule. Et si quelqu'un la trouvait, quelqu'un de méchant qui lui ferait du mal ? Avec lui… Avec cet inconnu qui blasphémait sans que rien ne lui arrive, ni punition divine, ni intervention céleste, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Un sanglot bloquait sa gorge et empêchait sa voix de sortir. Elle allait certainement se mettre à pleurer de soulagement dès qu'il serait parti. Dire qu'elle ne savait pas son nom…

Quand sa voix lui parvint enfin, elle manqua tomber de l'arbre tant elle sursauta.

- Heero.

Elle détailla son dos avec surprise. Pourquoi parlait-il de « héraut »… ? Avait-il vu quelqu'un dans la forêt… ?

- Heero, répéta-t-il.

Elle comprit finalement qu'il venait de lui donner son nom. Mais quand elle voulut répondre, il avait disparu. Un soupir involontaire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Et moi… je suis… Relena…

Une voix jaillit de l'ombre. Sa voix. Et elle eut beau regarder partout, il était invisible.

- Relena. Je m'en souviendrai.

Puis une bourrasque de vent passa et elle sentit qu'elle était véritablement seule. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle se rapprocha prudemment du tronc, cala ses jambes de part et d'autre de la branche et s'adossa à l'arbre. Elle fit rapidement sa prière rapidement, incluant son sauveur même si c'était inutile, espéra de tout cœur qu'elle ne bougerait pas de la nuit, et s'endormit.

# o #

- Relena ! Relena !

La fillette ouvrit les yeux. La distance entre le sol et sa position l'affola un instant.

« Où suis-je ? Au ciel ?! »

Heureusement, les souvenirs de la veille, aussi désagréables soient-ils, lui revinrent rapidement. Elle se pencha, gardant une main sur la branche, et scruta les fourrés. Elle finit par apercevoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Une tête blonde.

- Quatre ! Je suis ici !

Le fils de sa voisine ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en la voyant perchée si haut. Il monta agilement et l'aida à descendre. Elle avait à peine posé le pied à terre qu'il la serrait contre lui avec une joie pour le moins étouffante.

- Oh, je suis si content que tu ais pu t'en sortir ! J'ai cherché partout mais… je ne te trouvais pas et… J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée ou qu'ils t'avaient emmenée ou bien que…

- Ca va, Quatre. Je vais bien.

- Mais… Dis-moi… Comment as-tu réussi à grimper là-haut ?

La petite Relena sourit et son regard se fit lointain tandis qu'elle fixait l'endroit où son sauveur avait disparu.

- C'est un ange qui m'a aidée, souffla-t-elle.

Quatre aurait voulu lui demander des précisions, mais sa mère les rejoignit en courant et prit à son tour la fillette dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Ma pauvre… pauvre petite… Ta maman est… Ta maman…

- Je sais, murmura Relena.

Elle renifla et enfouit sa tête dans les bras protecteurs. Elle avait envie de ne plus jamais en sortir, de rester pour toujours dans ce cocon de douceur à ne se soucier de rien. Mais il lui fallait vivre. Les ruines du village ne pourraient pas les accueillir, ils allaient devoir aller ailleurs. La mère de Quatre lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle allait s'occuper d'elle et remplacer sa maman. Bien qu'elle ait passé la nuit à dormir, la petite fille s'endormit contre l'adulte et se laissa porter vers sa nouvelle vie. Son destin était en marche.

* * *

(1) : Une lieue est égale à environ quatre kilomètres. 


	2. Chapitre 1

LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement, tous les magnifiques personnages qui peuplent Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas. Tant mieux pour eux, à vrai dire. Il n'empêche que je les utilise pour mes histoires. Bref. La base de cette histoire non plus ne m'appartient pas. C'est une fic en anglais, Dark Sins de Lady Scarlet-Une qui m'a inspiré.  
  
Genre : Univers Alternatif, à une époque non citée et dans des lieux indéfinis. C'est pas mal sombre, par contre. Que ceux qui n'aiment pas les vampires s'abstiennent. Y'en a tout le temps.  
  
Couples : Heero-Relena, Duo-Hilde, Wufei-Sally et Milliardo-Noin. Et peut- être d'autres s'ils sont sages.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Les bruits de la ville le frappèrent tandis qu'il descendit du cheval. Il se dirigea vers l'auberge pour attacher son cheval et finalement dirigea ses pas vers l'église.  
  
Il resta un instant à contempler l'imposante façade, ornée de saints, d'anges et de scènes de la Bible. Il s'arracha enfin à la contemplation et se rentra dans le bâtiment. Il questionna un jeune clerc qui lui désigna une porte, qu'il emprunta.  
  
Il se retrouva dehors, sous le soleil, sur le promenoir du cloître de l'abbaye qui jouxtait l'église. Le jardin était particulièrement désert, si ce n'est quelques religieuses qui passaient en chuchotant entre elles et en détaillant le jeune intrus et une jeune fille de 15 ans assise sur un banc en train de lire un livre. Il se dirigea vers elle.  
  
- Relena !  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux de son ouvrage et se redressa d'un bond, faisant choir son ouvrage sur le sol. Elle se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme.  
  
- Quatre ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir !  
  
Le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte, puis ils se séparèrent.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- Mais voyons ! Je voulais être là quand tu prononceras tes v?ux, tête de  
linotte !  
  
- Oh ! C'est vrai ! C'est déjà dimanche !  
  
- Et oui ! Il te reste deux jours.  
  
- Et toi, que deviens-tu ?  
  
- Oh, j'ai été choisi pour escorter un dignitaire chinois dans notre  
pays. Comme nous n'étions à 5 lieues d'ici, j'ai demandé à venir te voir  
et à ne revenir que lundi.  
  
- Un dignitaire chinois ?  
  
- Oui, il s'appelle Wufei Chang. C'est une personne digne de confiance.  
Je crois qu'il ne se fie pas trop à son escorte, mais il me fait  
entièrement confiance. Nous sommes devenus de bons amis.  
  
- Toutes mes félicitations !  
  
Ils s'assirent finalement sur le banc et restèrent un instant sans parler.  
  
- Sincèrement, Lena, reprit Quatre, es-tu sûre de ton choix ? Pourquoi,  
toi qui faisais un nombre incroyable de bêtises et m'entraînais dans les  
pires aventures, pourquoi choisir de consacrer ta vie à Dieu ?  
  
Son visage était grave tandis qu'il posait la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais pas autant qu'elle quand elle répondit.  
  
- Parce que je me suis fait cette promesse. Dieu m'a sauvé une fois, et  
j'ai décidé de lui montrer ma reconnaissance de cette façon.  
  
- Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a près de 9 ans ?  
  
- Oui, Quatre. Quand notre village a été attaqué.  
  
Elle se tut ensuite et Quatre continua à la regarder, scrutant son visage à le recherche de réponses.  
  
- Relena, tu n'as jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Qui t'a  
donc sauvé... ?  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Quatre. Un ange.  
  
Les cloches sonnèrent à l'église. Relena se releva d'un bond.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu, déjà 18 heures ! Quatre, je suis désolée, je dois y aller  
sinon la Mère Supérieure va me punir !  
  
- Je comprends. A demain, Relena.  
  
- A demain Quatre ! 


	3. Chapitre 2

LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement, tous les magnifiques personnages qui peuplent Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas. Tant mieux pour eux, à vrai dire. Il n'empêche que je les utilise pour mes histoires. Bref. La base de cette histoire non plus ne m'appartient pas. C'est une fic en anglais, Dark Sins de Lady Scarlet-Une qui m'a inspiré. Genre : Univers Alternatif, à une époque non citée et dans des lieux indéfinis. C'est pas mal sombre, par contre. Que ceux qui n'aiment pas les vampires s'abstiennent. Y'en a tout le temps.  
  
Couples : Heero-Relena, Duo-Hilde, Wufei-Sally et Milliardo-Noin. Et peut- être d'autres s'ils sont sages.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
MiSs ShInIgAmI : Merchi beaucoup !  
  
Cirisse : Tu as été démasquée, ma vieille... M'enfin, t'as fini par lire, donc je te pardonne !  
  
ShadowDark : C'est vraiment intéressant... C'est vrai qu'on peut trouver des analogies avec le Seigneur des Anneaux ou même Harry Potter pour le titre, mais de là à penser au Pacte des Loups... C'est quand même pas aussi affreux, nan ? Enfin ! Dépêche-toi d'écrire, ze veux les nouveaux textes !  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Il s'assit dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Il tenait dans sa main une petite pierre bleue. Elle aurait pu passer pour un simple caillou, mais elle était très précieuse à ses yeux. Ca faisait 9 ans qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première et la dernière fois. Mais toujours restait gravée dans son esprit l'image de cette petite fille, avec ses grands yeux bleus innocents et ses cheveux châtains. Son innocence l'avait captivé au premier regard. Depuis 9 ans, il l'observait grandir, s'épanouir, dans l'ombre. Régulièrement, il sortait, le soir, et allait la voir qui dormait paisiblement. Il la voyait juste une minute, rester plus longtemps aurait été trop risqué, mais il avait besoin de la voir. Elle était pure, contrairement à lui. Elle était sacrée.  
  
- Seigneur Heero.  
  
Il releva la tête et fixa le jeune homme en face de lui. Il avait son âge, les yeux d'un vert foncé, les cheveux brun foncé et un mèche devant le visage.  
  
- Oui, Trowa ?  
  
- La délégation des vampires de Russie est arrivée.  
  
Heero soupira. Etre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Et rencontrer des délégués à longueur de journée était de ces derniers.  
  
- Je leur dis que vous êtes fatigué et que vous les retrouverez demain,  
conclut Trowa en souriant.  
  
Du moins ce qui passait pour un sourire chez lui. C'était en fait le fantôme d'un sourire de son ancienne humanité qui apparaissait alors.  
  
Trowa était un vampire, tout comme Heero, et ils étaient amis. En fait, Trowa était le seul vampire en qui Heero avait confiance. Et aussi le seul à lire dans son esprit tant il le connaissait.  
  
- Merci Trowa.  
  
- De rien, Votre Excellence. Au fait, quelqu'un veut vous voir...  
  
Trowa crut voir un éclat inhabituel dans les yeux de son maître mais il se fana si vite qu'il douta de l'avoir vu.  
  
- Si c'est l'autre guignol... Commença Heero, délibérément grognon.  
  
- Quoi l'autre guignol ? S'offusqua quelqu'un.  
  
Heero releva les yeux pour les fixer sur le jeune homme en face de lui, moulé de noir, les yeux violets et les cheveux bruns coiffés en une longue tresse.  
  
- Malheureusement si... Soupira faussement Heero.  
  
- Et ouais ! Le Dieu de la Mort en personne ! Je vois que mon arrivée  
vous fait grand plaisir, mon cher...  
  
Duo Maxwell était le Dieu de la Mort, ou Shinigami. Il régnait sur les Enfers et avait des tonnes de registres concernant les morts passées, présentes et futures. Un des jeux de Heero et Duo était de chercher la mort la plus stupide dans ces registres. Mais le Shinigami devait aussi veiller à ce que les âmes des morts destinées au paradis y aillent bien et que celles destinées à rôtir en enfer de même. Il fallait à tout prix éviter une quelconque erreur... Duo était le meilleur ami de Heero, même s'il était concurrencé sur ce point par Trowa. Il était comme lui habitué au caractère renfermé et indifférent de Heero, même s'il avait noté quelques changements ces derniers temps. Le Shinigami était bavard à souhait, enquiquinant, indiscret, direct, et désordonné, mais il était quand même attachant. Et il arrivait très bien à faire changer les idées du taciturne Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils faisaient souvent de longues promenades où chacun oubliait ses obligations. Encore heureux que Duo avait beaucoup de subalternes...  
  
Mais ce jour-là, Heero était encore plus distant que d'habitude, nota Duo. Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il aurait pu danser et se mettre à chanter (et Dieu sait que Heero détestait entendre Duo chanter !) sans qu'il le remarque. Et il tenait dans sa main une petite pierre bleue.  
  
- ... Heero, tu m'écoutes un peu ?  
  
Duo dut répéter trois fois la question avant que Heero ne le regarde enfin.  
  
- Pardon, tu disais, Duo ?  
  
- Je te demandais si ça allait, dit Duo.  
  
Heero ne répondit pas et resta près de la fenêtre à fixer ce monde des humains qui l'intéressait tant. Pourquoi ressentait-il cette douleur à la poitrine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ?  
  
- Je sors ce soir, finit-il par dire, coupant le contact entre les yeux  
de Duo et Trowa, qui se posaient beaucoup de questions sur la santé  
mentale de leur ami.  
  
- Quoi, tu descends encore sur terre ? S'exclama Duo. Tu vas minimum une  
fois par mois sur terre et tu ne veux jamais que quiconque te suive ! Là,  
y'a pas moyen, je viens avec toi, que tu le veuille ou non.  
  
Heero lui jeta le même regard indifférent qu'il avait tout le temps. Après tout, peut-être était-il temps que son secret soit dévoilé à son ami...  
  
- Je reviens demain, prévint-il Trowa.  
  
- Bien, Votre Excellence. Tous mes respects pour elle.  
  
Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules. Même s'il n'en avait parlé à personne, Trowa lisait trop bien en lui. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres (y'a pas de rapport avec Harry Potter ou Le  
Seigneur des Anneaux)  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, vous devriez vous en douter, nan ? Gundam m'appartient même pas. Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ca vaut mieux pour eux ! Le décor et tout le tralala, ça, ça m'appartient, même si l'idée originale n'est pas de moi. Je suis partie d'une base et mon esprit tordu a fait le reste ! Bonjour le résultat... Sinon, dans ce chapitre apparaît un nouveau personnage : Marine. Elle est à moi, du moins, d'une certaine façon... Elle se reconnaîtra, je pense !  
  
Réponses aux reviews : elisabeth : Gomennaisai ! (je suis désolée en japonais) Je t'avais promis la suite il y a un mois... Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et je savais pas comment écrire ce chapitre et pi il fallait qu'il passe d'abord par ma critique auto- attitrée ( à propos, merci Bunny de m'avoir autant poussé à avoir la suite !) et pi tout un tas d'autres facteurs... J'espère que tu seras pas déçue par ce chapitre qui a mis si longtemps à voir le jour ! Tenchi Liloo Manson : Merchi beaucoup ! J'en profite pour te dire que moi aussi, j'ai ta fic, mais j'ai pas osé reviewer... Je tiens à te dire que c'était vraiment très très très très très très bien (au moins) et qu'elle était vraiment super ! Juste un pitit défaut... trop triiiiiiiiiiiste ! J'ai pas arrêté de pleurer après T_T ! Mais c'était tellement mignon ! (snif snif) kiwidieu : eh ben merchi ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, les reviews, c'est comme le chocolat ! C'est magique, ça met dans un état euphorique et en plus, même pas nocif ! En fait, Heero n'est pas exactement un vampire... C'est un chouia plus compliqué que ça et je l'expliquerai dans un petit chapitre sur son histoire... quand j'aurais réussi à le caser... M'enfin ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! Et en passant, j'attends la tienne, de suite è_é bunny : Franchement, t'exagères... Tu as tous les chapitres en exclu et t'en redemandes encore ? Gourmande ! Et je prends mon temps rien que pour t'embêter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Relena se réveilla. Elle se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu. Au-dessus d'elle le ciel nuageux présageait une tempête. Elle ne pouvait dire l'heure qu'il était. Il faisait si sombre... Elle se releva lentement. Elle était dans une sorte de terrain. Des arbres le bordaient. D'un côté, ils semblaient jeunes et vigoureux, et de l'autre, vieux, malades ou morts. Comme s'il y avait deux mondes différents. La jeune fille se trouvait le long de cette barrière naturelle, à un endroit où les arbres n'étaient ni vraiment jeunes ni vraiment vieux.  
  
Le terrain était rempli de stèles de pierre, dont certaines étaient sculptées. Elle eut un frisson quand elle comprit où elle était. Un cimetière...  
  
Du côté des arbres vigoureux se trouvaient les plus belles tombes. Elles étaient pour la plupart hautes et joliment décorées. Elles étaient toutes fleuries et parmi les sépultures, elle reconnut une statue d'ange. Son regard se porta de l'autre côté, de celui des arbres âgés. Il était infiniment plus délabré. Les tombes étaient fissurées, recouvertes de toiles d'araignées. Une brume lugubre s'élevait du sol, recouvrant la terre boueuse d'un manteau blanc. Là, pas de haut monument funéraire, pas de statue d'ange. Juste des stèles à moitié détruites et une statue de diable qu'on distinguait à peine dans la brume.  
  
La jeune fille hésita. Où devait-elle aller ? Elle n'en savait rien. Evidemment, elle avait plus envie d'aller vers le côté verdoyant et fleuri que de l'autre. Comme pour l'inciter à se décider, une voix s'éleva.  
  
- Réléna... Réléna...  
  
La voix venait du côté de l'ange de pierre et elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était tout simplement pas lui qui parlait. Un instant, elle fut tentée de se diriger vers elle, et d'aller dans le joli petit cimetière.  
  
Un instant seulement, car de l'autre côté s'éleva une voix claire, envoûtante, ensorcelée. Elle chantait un chant d'une infinie tristesse, une mélodie sans mot et pleine d'émotions.  
  
Sans plus hésiter, Réléna se dirigea de l'autre côté.  
  
- Non... N'y vas pas... Reviens... suppliait l'ange.  
  
Mais rien n'y faisait, elle alla d'un pas décidé dans la brume.  
  
Quand elle rentra dans la brume, elle eut une impression étrange, comme si tout devenait mort. Jetant un regard derrière elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était au beau milieu d'un immense cimetière abandonné - sans aucune trace de l'autre côté, celui avec l'ange. Elle décida néanmoins de continuer à avancer. Ses pieds nus foulaient l'herbe rare et elle frissonna dans sa chemise de nuit blanche.  
  
Il y avait une silhouette plus loin. Elle se tenait debout, immobile, dans le brouillard. Elle était vêtue de noir. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se dirigea vers elle. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres à peu près. Le silence seul les entourait. Pas un bruit ne perçait.  
  
Elle se rendit compte que cette silhouette était étrangement familière. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Puis elle se rappela d'un souvenir enfoui depuis trop longtemps.  
  
- Heero... murmura-t-elle.  
  
La personne fit volte-face. C'était bien Heero. Il n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes cheveux chocolat en bataille, les yeux bleu prusse, toujours le même. Il semblait à la fois surpris et triste.  
  
- Relena... murmura-t-il en retour.  
  
Elle s'avança et posa la main sur son épaule, pas tout à fait sûr qu'il soit réel. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et rien ne sembla rompre ce contact.  
  
Puis Heero sembla se reprendre et ses yeux se voilèrent en un regard de pur tristesse. Il chassa doucement sa main toujours sur son épaule.  
  
- Tu étais trop jeune pour venir me voir, dit-il d'un ton profond, grave et amer.  
  
Il se retourna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et sauta dans un grand trou, creusé pour mettre en terre un cercueil, sa cape noire claquant derrière lui tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les ténèbres.  
  
Relena s'avança lentement jusqu'au bord du gouffre. Elle contempla l'abîme obscure puis regarda droit devant elle. Elle revit la statue de l'ange et la voix divine l'appela.  
  
- Non... N'y vas pas... Reste... Reste avec nous... Relena...  
  
Mais elle l'ignora et sauta à son tour, sa chemise se collant contre elle. Et tout devint noir.  
  
« Tu étais trop jeune pour venir me voir... Tu étais trop jeune pour mourir. » ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser que ce qui précède est un rêve que fait Relena et qui symbolise son choix entre le Paradis et l'Enfer... Apparemment, elle a choisi l'Enfer !  
  
Et ce qui va arriver à Relena, c'est parce qu'elle a choisi l'Enfer. J'en dis pas plus, vous le découvrirez tous seuls !  
  
Je me suis inspirée un peu d'un morceau de bidule totalement inconnu au début d'une cassette vidéo où on voyait ça pour une fille et un vampire (moi et les phrases logiques, ça fait deux). J'ai trouvé ça mignon !  
  
Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse continuer votre lecture ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre fixa le plafond. Savoir que sa soeur d'adoption rentre dans les ordres dans seulement deux jours lui laissait une profonde blessure au coeur. Bien que Relena soit seulement sa voisine, puis sa soeur d'adoption, il avait toujours ressenti un sentiment profond pour elle... De l'amour ? Il ne savait pas. Mais le fait qu'elle allait bientôt sa vie entièrement à la prière et entièrement dévouée à Duo l'énervait. Pourquoi, elle qui ne se souciait pas beaucoup de Dieu dans son enfance, était maintenant déterminée à dévouer sa vie à Lui ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer cette nuit, cette affreuse nuit, pour qu'elle soit si différente ?  
  
Il entendit des coups à la porte de l'auberge. Il était pourtant bien plus de minuit et les hôtes étaient rares en cette époque. On refrappa. Il entendit l'aubergiste se lever en ronchonnant et passer devant sa porte en traînant les pieds. Il perçut le bruit de la porte de l'auberge qui s'ouvrait, puis un échange rapide de voix. On frappa à sa porte.  
  
- Monsieur Winner ? appela l'aubergiste.  
  
Quatre se releva, étonné que quelqu'un vienne le voir au milieu de la nuit. Il ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se tenaient l'aubergiste et une jeune fille qui était aussi au couvent. Quatre la connaissait déjà, elle s'appelait Marine et avait les yeux jades et les cheveux d'un rouge profond. Elle avait à présent l'air surexcité et affolé. Ce fut elle qui parla.  
  
- Monsieur Quatre, c'est affreux ! Votre soeur, Relena, a une fièvre, une très mauvaise fièvre ! La Mère Supérieure m'a envoyé vous chercher car elle pense qu'elle ne passera pas la nuit !  
  
- Quoi ! s'écria Quatre.  
  
Il suivit la demoiselle jusqu'au petit couvent, juxtaposé à l'église. On le conduisit immédiatement jusqu'à la petite chambre de sa soeur adoptive.  
  
- Une fièvre subite ! expliqua la Mère Supérieure. Elle allait très bien à la prière du soir, puis, sous le coup de minuit, elle a commencé à gémir ! Soeur Marie, qui passait dans le couloir, l'a entendu et m'en a immédiatement informé. Le médecin était déjà là, mais il avoua son incompétence pour ce genre de mal. La Mère Supérieure prit les choses en main.  
  
- Il faut demander de l'aide au Seigneur ! Il faut prier pour qu'Il accepte de chasser le mal de son corps ! Il faut prier pour le salut de son âme ! Monsieur Winner, restez dans sa chambre, sa présence l'apaisera peut-être !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Il fut fait comme elle l'avait dit. Quatre resta dans la petite chambre, assis sur une chaise à quelque distance du lit. L'état de Relena allait de mal en pis. Elle gémissait et s'agitait beaucoup. Quatre doutait qu'elle puisse survivre à une fièvre aussi foudroyante. Il gardait quand même espoir. Mais après près de trois heures de veille, il s'endormit, vaincu par une fatigue étrange et irrésistible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero réapparut dans la chambre. En tant que vampire, il pouvait se rendre invisible et pouvait ainsi librement entrer et sortir (dans Harry Potter, on appelle ça transplaner ! Je sais pas comment ça peut s'expliquer...). Il s'approcha tout de suite du petit lit.  
  
- Alors c'est elle que tu allais voir ? J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il y avait une fille là-dessus, lâcha Duo, content d'avoir enfin percer le petit secret de son ami.  
  
Mais il préféra ne rien ajouter en voyant l'air paniqué de Heero. Lui qui était si maître de lui... Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il puisse autant s'inquiéter pour une simple humaine... ?  
  
Heero fixa le pâle visage qui reposait sur l'oreiller. Ainsi donc son pressentiment s'était révélé exact... Il avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux. Maintenant qu'il allait la perdre, il la voyait non pas comme une petite fille ou comme un être surnaturel, mais une jeune femme.  
  
- Duo ? Est-ce que tu pourrais... Est-ce que tu pourrais te renseigner pour savoir si... si elle va mourir ?  
  
- Sans problème ! Déclara Duo, conscient que son ami voulait rester seul.  
  
Il disparut. Heero reposa son attention sur la jeune fille. Pourquoi, alors qu'il l'avait déjà sauvé une fois, voulait-il encore l'aider ? Les créatures surnaturelles ne sont pas censées interférer le destin des humains. Mais là... Il le voulait vraiment. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Même s'il pourrait quand même la revoir au royaume du Shinigami.  
  
Fort à propos, Duo réapparut. Il avait le visage grave.  
  
- Elle va mourir cette nuit... Mais je n'irai pas la prendre de toute façon. Je vais surveiller dehors pour congédier moi-même les anges de la mort qui viendront la chercher.  
  
Il avait un sourire chaleureux.  
  
- Dommage, elle m'aurait bien plu comme compagne...  
  
Il disparut sous le regard noir de son ami. Heero avait du mal à croire que ce jeune homme qui paraissait inconscient et ne prenait rien au sérieux pouvait être un aussi grand coureur de jupons ! Et en tant que Seigneur des Enfers, il avait pas mal de chair fraîche... Quelquefois, il entraînait même Heero mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ces femmes que comme à un objet de plaisir, sans âme.  
  
Et voilà que maintenant, alors qu'il était près d'une fille qu'il avait connue petite, une humaine qui plus est, il sentait comme un battement sourd dans sa poitrine, comme un écho de son coeur disparu. Il se pencha lentement vers elle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre s'éveilla lentement. Il lui avait semblé entendre des voix qui parlaient non loin de lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les laissa s'habituer à l'obscurité. Et avant qu'il eut pu esquisser un seul mouvement, il se figea. Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait une autre personne, un homme semblait-il. Pourtant le bruit de la porte l'aurait réveillé et la fenêtre avait été verrouillée. Alors par où était-il venu ? Il le vit près de sa soeur adoptive et lentement se pencher vers elle. L'embrasser doucement. Puis descendre lentement vers sa gorge. Et la mordre. Quatre aurait voulu crier, se précipiter à son secours. Mais il restait là, fasciné, à observer cet homme qu'il ne connaissait absolument, et qui mordait et absorbait le sang de sa soeur.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero n'avait pas le choix. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement, captivé par ses lèvres encore roses. Puis, la mort dans l'âme, si jamais il en avait une, il descendit vers sa gorge et la mordit.  
  
Il devait le faire, s'il voulait pouvoir la sauver. De ce fait, il aspirait le mal qui la rongeait et remplaçait le sang par un fluide immunisant, ce qui la rendrait un peu immortelle, pas suffisamment pour qu'elle soit vraiment un vampire, mais pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Il goûta avec délice à son sang, son nectar divin, ce sérum contre le mal qui le rongeait depuis bientôt 9 ans.  
  
Il brisa enfin le contact. Même s'il n'avait pas duré 5 secondes, il lui semblait qu'il avait duré une éternité. Mais maintenant Relena respirait paisiblement et avait repris quelques couleurs. Il plaça doucement la pierre bleue, qu'il avait toujours dans la main, dans les siennes, placées sur sa poitrine. Il la vit serrer brièvement le poing, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle tenait. Il se redressa enfin et fixa le jeune homme blond qui le regardait incrédule. Il savait depuis le début qu'il était là. Il avança pour s'arrêter en face de lui, souriant d'un air mauvais. Qui dévoilait ses longues canines. Il essuya négligemment une coulée de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
  
- Vous... Vous allez me tuer ? Bafouilla Quatre.  
  
- Non, juste te faire oublier. Comme ça, vous croirez que c'est votre Dieu injuste qui l'a sauvé.  
  
- Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous l'avez sauvé ?  
  
Heero ne répondit pas et observait toujours cet insignifiant petit être humain d'un air méprisant. Il savait le sentiment ambiguë de Quatre envers Relena. Et c'est vrai que ce jeune garçon avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Mais la loi était la loi. Pas de témoin.  
  
- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas, qui l'avait sauvé il y a 9 ans ?  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil. Cet humain était plus intelligent qu'il le croyait. Mais il ne lui donna pas le temps de poser de question. Il leva sa main à la hauteur de son visage et prononça le charme :  
  
- Dors. Et oublie.  
  
Quatre retomba sur la chaise, profondément endormi. A son réveil, il ne se rappellerait de rien, et Relena serait en vie. Mais lui se souviendrait de cette nuit. Et avec Duo, il sera le seul à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette petite chambre de nonne.  
  
Il avait violé une bonne douzaine de règlements en allant jusqu'à un couvent, lui, un être du mal, et qui plus est le chef, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il avait aussi interféré le destin d'une humaine, l'avait rendu semi-immortelle et tout un tas d'autres lois insignifiantes pour lui. Mais être dans un lieu sacré, même si c'était pour une excellente cause, lui laissait toujours un profond sentiment de malaise. Il disparut. 


	5. Chapitre 4

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Cher Papa Noël, Pour Noël j'aimerais beaucoup avoir tous les personnages du manga-anime de Gundam Wing... Oui, oui, même les terroristes... Mais non, ils ne feront rien sauter dans ta hotte, pas même Heero ! Comment ça, pas question ? Pourquoi je peux pas les avoir ??? OUIN !!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Julie : je comprends pas qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fics que ça sur Heero+Relena. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est clair qu'ils vont terminer ensemble, enfin ! Mais je suis quand même super contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ^_^  
  
Yami-Rose : moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre 3 ! Même si j'y ai mis moins de temps que pour celui-là... Bon sang, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à attraper une Muse pour qu'elle me file un coup de main ! Quelqu'un en aurait-il une sous la main ?  
  
kiwidieu : je t'assure, ce n'était pas du tout dans mon intention de te donner des sueurs froides comme ça ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais cette note, je pouvais pas la mettre avant, ça aurait tout cassé, ni après, ça aurait été hors de propos... Alors j'ai choisi de la placer juste après ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant, et j'espère que je vais arriver à te faire aimer les vampires ^_~  
  
Tenchi Liloo Manson : est-ce vraiment la peine que je te réponde, puisque je l'ai déjà fait dans mon mail ? Je crois que j'ai rien à ajouter... Ah, si ! J'ai pratiquement fini Pandora, maintenant !  
  
ShadowDark : comme je l'ai dit à kiwi, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de vous faire flipper en plaçant cette note en plein milieu du chapitre ! Juré ! Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour une petite note de rien du tout...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Relena s'éveilla lentement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été plongée dans les ténèbres puis une main s'était tendue vers elle et l'avait aidé à remonter à la surface. Elle rejeta les couvertures, se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la forme endormie sur une chaise. "Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?" Elle le secoua doucement à l'épaule.  
  
- Que... Relena ! Tu es vivante !  
  
- Bien sûr, gros bêta. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Je... J'étais venu pour... Enfin, ce n'est pas grave ! Comment te sens- tu ?  
  
- En pleine forme, pourquoi ? Je devrai me sentir mal, à ton avis ?  
  
- Euh... Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas ?  
  
- Me souvenir de quoi ?  
  
- Tu étais très malade cette nuit.  
  
- Ah ? Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve étrange...  
  
- Quel genre de rêve ? demanda Quatre, sentant que ce rêve pouvait avoir un lien avec l'impression de malaise qu'il ressentait.  
  
Sur ces entre-faits, la Mère Supérieure arriva dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise à la vue de la malade, debout fraîche et pimpante.  
  
- Marie, Jésus, Joseph ! réussit-elle à prononcer au bout d'un instant.  
  
C'était la plus grossière exclamation qu'elle ait jamais faite.  
  
- Mon enfant, quelle frayeur vous nous avez faite !  
  
- J'en suis désolée, Ma Mère.  
  
- Enfin... Je suis contente qu'Il ait entendu nos prières.  
  
- Mes voeux ! s'exclama Relena, paniquée. C'est demain !  
  
- Relena... intervint Quatre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
  
- Comment ça, Quatre ?  
  
La Mère Supérieure prit la parole.  
  
- Soeur Relena, je pense que vous devriez réfléchir plus avant de choisir de dévouer votre vie au Seigneur. Je pense qu'Il a voulu vous avertir de ne pas faire cela. Je pense que vous devriez abandonner cette idée. Vous feriez une excellente religieuse mais... Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose en vous qui est caché au plus profond de vous...  
  
- C'est peut-être un peu précipité, ajouta Quatre. Tu as tout le temps d'y penser...  
  
Relena ne dit rien sur le coup. Elle qui avait tout attendu ce jour, le jour enfin où elle pourrait se mettre à Son service ! Elle était terriblement déçue par les paroles de la Mère Supérieure et de son frère adoptif, mais... Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon choix.  
  
Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle tenait la main serrée sur quelque chose. En prenant garde à ce que personne à part elle ne voit ce que c'est, elle ouvrit lentement le poing. Une pierre bleue. Sa pierre bleue. "Il est venu ! Il m'a encore sauvé ! C'est lui, mon ange gardien !"  
  
Elle releva les yeux et sourit à la Mère Supérieure.  
  
- Peut-être avez-vous raison, Ma Mère. Je crois qu'il me faut plus de temps pour réfléchir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero et Duo étaient de retour dans les appartements de Heero. Mis à part Trowa, personne n'avait accès à cet endroit.  
  
- J'en reviens pas ! J'en reviens pas ! Répéta Duo. Non mais franchement, j'en reviens pas !  
  
- De quoi ? Demanda sèchement Heero, agacé.  
  
- Ben toi ! Franchement j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !  
  
- Cru quoi ?  
  
- Que tu tomberais amoureux...  
  
- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! s'exclama Heero d'un ton rude.  
  
Duo n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Heero, quant à lui, devenait de plus en plus rouge, mais de fureur.  
  
- Voyons Heero, tu as enfreint une des lois les plus sacrées, à savoir rentrer dans l'enceinte d'un bâtiment sacré de l'Eglise, juste pour sauver une humaine, et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne l'es pas ?  
  
Trowa observait cette échange de paroles en silence. Il pouvait sentir la colère de son maître et savait que, si ça continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir. Aussi prit-il les choses en main.  
  
- Seigneur Heero ? Vous êtes attendu par la délégation russe en salle du conseil.  
  
Heero jeta un regard reconnaissant à son ami et sortit de la pièce en de grandes enjambées.  
  
- Quel idiot... soupira le Shinigami.  
  
- S'il n'a pas envie d'en parler, cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de l'y pousser.  
  
- Nan, c'est pas pour ça...  
  
- Pour quoi, alors ?  
  
- Cette fille... Maintenant, elle est plus dans mes registres.  
  
- Et... ?  
  
- Et elle ne peut plus mourir ! Si on ne va pas la chercher quand le registre le dit, on n'a plus le droit de venir la prendre pour le Royaume des Morts ! On ne peut pas mourir deux fois !  
  
- Mais on peut ne pas mourir, dit tranquillement Trowa, pas plus alarmé que ça.  
  
- Oh, je te vois venir ! Il est totalement hors de question qu'elle soit immortelle ! Ca ferait un foutoir du diable, sans mauvais jeu de mot ! Si on apprend que la Mort a épargné quelqu'un... ça va faire de ces histoires ! Personne ne va vouloir mourir ! Et dans l'affaire, qui c'est qui va tout prendre ? Moi !  
  
- Est-ce vraiment la seule solution ?  
  
- Alors là, non ! Il ne voudra jamais en faire une vampire. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il semble déterminer à ne pas vouloir la tuer. Et c'est bien là le problème... elle doit être ou vivante ou morte, mais elle ne peut pas être entre les deux !  
  
- Et si tout cela était prévu ?  
  
- Agru ? Comment ça ? Explique-toi !  
  
- Et s'il était décidé qu'elle ne puisse pas être humaine ? Bref, qu'elle soit un être des Ténèbres ?  
  
- Personnellement, je ne pense pas. Mais... Mais d'un côté, si elle est dans cet état de semi-immortalité, peut-être que les Anges vont aussi se mettre dans la partie et vouloir la récupérer... Peut-être que son destin est de ne pas être humaine, mais d'être vampire ou ange... Dans ce cas-là, c'est normal qu'elle soit disparue de mes cahiers... C'est la seule explication possible. Sinon... je suis dans un gros merdier. Alors on va dire que c'est ça ! Et Heero, il le sait, pour le "destin" de son humaine ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas. Mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas aborder le sujet avec lui. Le Seigneur est très susceptible sur ce sujet.  
  
- Il te l'a dit ? S'étonna le Shinigami.  
  
- Non, mais je le ressens.  
  
Duo lui rejeta un regard las.  
  
- C'est ça le problème avec toi, Trowa. Tu es trop terre-à-terre.  
  
Et dans un claquement sec accompagné d'un léger nuage de fumée, il disparut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre retourna à l'auberge, profondément inquiet. Bien qu'il était soulagé de savoir sa soeur saine et sauve, il n'arrivait pas à quitter cette impression de terreur respectueuse dans son coeur... Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où il la tenait. C'était... étrange. Comme si... Comme s'il avait connu un effroyable danger... Mais rien de tel ne s'était produit, il en était sûr. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il oppressé ? Il ne savait pas.  
  
Il eut la surprise d'apprendre par l'aubergiste qu'une jeune fille était venue pour le voir et qu'elle l'attendait à une table. Surpris, il se dirigea vers celle indiquée. En effet, une jeune fille était attablée. Elle avait le visage caché par la capuche de son manteau brun, mais la main posée sur le bois ne trompait pas.  
  
A son arrivée, elle releva la capuche, dévoilant une cascade de cheveux roux qui retomba souplement sur ses épaules. Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui, le regard à la fois déterminé et affolé. C'était Marine.  
  
- Monsieur Quatre...  
  
Quatre hocha la tête et s'assit en face d'elle. Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle parle. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, sentant les regards des autres convives braqués sur eux et sachant que deux adolescents ensemble feraient jaser la salle. Mais il ne savait pas ce que Marine voulait, et il devait donc attendre qu'elle daigne lui expliquer pourquoi elle était venue là.  
  
- Monsieur Quatre... Je suis contente que votre soeur s'en soit sortie.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi, répliqua Quatre par automatisme.  
  
Cette fille n'était quand même pas venue uniquement pour lui dire ça ?!?  
  
- Je... Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...  
  
- Par le commencement ? proposa Quatre avec un sourire.  
  
Son sourire était contagieux et elle sourit elle aussi, émue par sa gentillesse.  
  
- J'ai... J'ai une sorte de... don... qui me permet de voir ou plutôt de sentir des choses qui vont se produire dans le futur. Et je... je me sens un peu responsable de l'état de votre soeur... J'avais senti qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Et ça aurait pu lui être fatal. Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça, au juste, peut-être parce que j'avais envie de m'excuser auprès de vous...  
  
Quatre lui prit gentiment la main.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, Marine. Ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute. Certaines fois, il se passe des choses telles que Dieu en a décidé et nous n'y pouvons rien.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait par sa bouche. Mais il savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité. Que quelque chose, de plus puissant que lui, avait interféré.  
  
- Merci, souffla Marine, touchée par ses paroles et son geste. Mais en fait... Il y a une impression qui se dégage du couvent... Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer avec des mots mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose de plus grave encore. Et cette fois, je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour empêcher le malheur de passer dans nos murs. Je sais que vous voyagez en Europe avec un dignitaire chinois.  
  
- En effet, commenta calmement Quatre.  
  
- Je... J'aimerais aller en pèlerinage à Saint-Jacques-de-Compostelle pour trouver des réponses à mes questions et je me demandais si...  
  
-... nous pouvions t'accompagner ?  
  
Marine se contenta de hocher la tête.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... Ca ne nous ferait pas faire un si grand détour que ça, puisque Chang visite toute l'Europe. Mais êtes-vous consciente des dangers que nous courrons sur les routes ? De tout ce qui pourrait arriver ?  
  
- Oui, répondit faiblement Marine. Mais je suis déterminée à faire tout mon possible pour éviter une catastrophe. Si j'ai ce don, il faut qu'il puisse m'être utile.  
  
- Alors je pense qu'il n'y a aucun inconvénient. J'arriverai à persuader Chang.  
  
La jeune fille fit un grand sourire, soulagée d'un grand poids.  
  
- Merci beaucoup. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me soulager de ne pas partir seule !  
  
Quatre répondit à son sourire. Après avoir fixé le départ le lendemain matin, ils se séparèrent. Retourné dans sa chambre, Quatre se surprit à penser que ce serait bien agréable de voyager avec une fille. Il en oublia presque ses inquiétudes au sujet de sa soeur.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero s'ennuyait à mourir en écoutant les discours des délégués de Russie. Cependant il se devait de les écouter. D'abord parce que c'était son rôle. Ensuite parce que la Russie lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre. C'était un pays instable, très vaste et aux villages isolés, ce qui avait engendré une grande communauté de vampires, qui décimerait allègrement la population si Heero ne leur interdisait pas de faire un génocide.  
  
De plus, leur reine, Dorothy Catalognia, était une vampire de la pire espèce, qui convoitait et Heero et le titre de Reine des ténèbres, poste très alléchant. Parce que Heero était, au plus grand dame des anciens, célibataire. Il attirait donc toutes les femmes comme des mouches. Et en particulier une femme qui était plus âgée qu'elle, même si elles semblait avoir son âge. Dorothy Catalognia. Elle était connue pour engendrer des conflits juste pour le plaisir de la guerre. C'était pourquoi Heero surveillait de très près ses agissements et se méfiait plus que tout de ses actions. Et c'était pourquoi il devait écouter le long discours barbant des Russes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena était quand même restée au couvent, même si sa mère adoptive voulait qu'elle revienne pour se reposer quelques temps de sa maladie. Mais Relena avait préféré rester ici, dans ce couvent où elle vivait depuis bientôt cinq ans. Là elle se sentait en sécurité et pouvait réfléchir en paix.  
  
Elle restait des heures, sur son lit, à contempler sa petite pierre bleue. Pour elle, elle signifiait tant ! Elle la tournait et la retournait, pensive. De sa nuit de fièvre, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir, aucune faiblesse, mais elle avait remarqué une petite plaie au niveau de son cou, qui avait presque disparu à présent.  
  
Elle fixa la fenêtre. "Heero..." Il était revenu pour elle, comme il l'avait promis. Mais quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait enfin le revoir à présent, lui parler ?  
  
Elle décida de sortir dans le jardin pour prendre l'air et lire un autre livre. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. 


	6. Chapitre 5Horssérie : Les parents de Hee

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Nan... Pas de pilotes sous le sapin... Le Père Noël n'a pas reçu ma lettre... Bouh !!!  
  
Note : C'est Noël, alors un autre chapitre en cadeau ! Enfin... Ce serait plus précisément un hors-série mais bon... Je voulais expliquer le passé de notre vampire préféré ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 5/Hors-série : Les parents et l'histoire de Heero  
  
Heero rentra dans la vaste pièce. Personne, pas même Duo ou Trowa, n'avait le droit d'y rentrer. Cette pièce était la plus secrète du palais.  
  
Elle était grande et sombre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Les murs étaient en pierre grise et tout dans cet endroit sentait le renfermé.  
  
La pièce était vide, mis à part deux statues. Elles étaient en marbre blanc, et le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce les rendait lumineuses et spectrales.  
  
Heero se dirigea vers la plus petite et la plus proche et s'agenouilla devant. La statue représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux, vêtue d'une robe noire qui s'arrêtait après le genou, et avec deux grands ailes de dragon dans le dos.  
  
- Mère... murmura Heero.  
  
Il resta immobile, perdu dans ses pensées, ne voyant pas le temps qui filait.  
  
Cette femme s'appelait Arria. Ses longs cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux bleus. C'était une démone et c'était elle qui avait séduit le précédent seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était morte en mettant son fils au monde. Elle était extrêmement puissante et son sang coulait dans les veines du fils.  
  
Même s'il ne l'avait jamais connu, Heero aimait beaucoup sa mère. Le simple fait de venir se recueillir devant l'unique représentation qu'il avait d'elle lui apportait du réconfort. Il sentait la présence de sa mère à ses côtés. Sans même parler, il savait qu'elle était au courant de tout. Puis Heero sortit de sa méditation et se dirigea vers l'autre statue. Elle aussi était en marbre blanc, mais elle était plus grande et plus éloignée que la précédente.  
  
Il s'agissait du père de Heero, qui se nommait Ruthwen. C'était le précédent souverain, un roi au regard si perçant que même longtemps après sa mort, ses sujets n'osaient pas prononcer son nom de crainte que le roi les poursuive de son regard de glace. Même la statue était impressionnante et il s'en dégageait une aura de crainte respectueuse.  
  
Mais Heero ne craignait pas cet homme. Après tout, il s'agissait de son père. Il tenait le côté vampire de lui. Être le fils d'un vampire et d'une démone était chose assez courante, mais être le fils du roi des créatures maléfiques et d'une démone remarquablement puissante entraînait un immense pouvoir, qu'il n'utilisait jamais.  
  
Heero n'avait pas toujours été vampire. Au contraire. Il était né humain, ce qui arrivait quelquefois. Elevé dans une famille adoptive dans le Japon à l'ère Muromachi (de 1336 à 1573, une des périodes les plus sombres de l'histoire du Japon), il n'avait jamais ignoré ni rejeté ses origines. Ses parents adoptifs savaient aussi. Mais ils avaient fait un serment d'allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres et l'élever garantissait pour eux et leurs descendant une protection. Heero s'était senti dans une deuxième famille. Ses parents s'étaient également attachés à cet enfant et le considéraient comme leur fils. Heero regretta longtemps leur mort. Mais accusés de pratiques occultes et de pacte avec le Diable, ils avaient été brûlés. Pas un seul instant, ils ne dénoncèrent Heero.  
  
Il n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque. Lui et l'autre fils de la famille furent épargnés car on les crut innocents. L'autre fils partit vivre sa vie ailleurs, sans renier les traditions familiales. Heero aussi décida de voyager. Il n'eut guère le temps de continuer longtemps son voyage. Quatorze mois plus tard, il fut assassiné par des bandits de grand chemin. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il devint immortel.  
  
Evidemment, il se vengea sur ceux qui avaient causé sa mort. Parfois encore, il pouvait sentir le chaud liquide vermeil couler dans sa gorge... On n'oubliait pas ses premières victimes. Il avait vécu auprès de son père l'équivalent de trente années terriennes. Lui ne vieillissait plus. Il était condamné à rester un adolescent de seize et demi, et à vrai dire, il se moquait un peu de son âge, vu qu'il était quand même diablement puissant.  
  
Auprès de son souverain et père, il avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde des ténèbres. Il avait appris toutes les ficelles du métier, sachant qu'un jour, le lendemain ou dans dix mille ans, ce serait à lui de régner. Son père était immortel, et Heero lui souhaitait de vivre vieux. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par son poste, préférant flâner avec le Shinigami, son meilleur ami. Mais lors d'un de leurs voyages, une révolution s'opéra et il ne put rien faire pour l'arrêter à temps.  
  
Il sut par la suite les détails. Dans l'entourage du roi, on commençait à jaser. A comploter. Ce souverain avait quelquefois des idées saugrenues. Et contrairement à ses prédécesseurs et parents, il ne faisait pas la guerre aux Blancs. On disait même qu'il les considérait comme supérieurs.  
  
Toujours est-il qu'un jour, où Heero et Duo étaient loin en vadrouille, un groupe de vampires, démons et sorciers, prirent d'assaut le palais et tuèrent le roi d'un pieu dans le coeur. Ils prirent le pouvoir. Le lendemain, un mouvement rebelle, dirigé par Heero, renversa ce gouvernement. La répression fut terrible. Heero entendait toujours leur lente agonie et leurs cris... Son règne avait commencé par un sanglant massacre.  
  
Heero fut placé sur le trône sur-le-champ et la vie reprit. Identique à avant pour tous, excepté pour Heero, qui était passé au stade adulte.  
  
Mais c'était du passé. Près de deux cents ans s'étaient passés depuis. Même si Heero était considéré comme un "jeune" (il n'avait après tout que deux cents vingt-quatre ans...), son autorité n'était pas contesté. Comme son père, il pouvait se montrer cruel et impitoyable. Mais il avait également appris à considérer les Blancs à leur juste valeur, non pas supérieure, mais au moins égale aux Noirs. Il ne les considérait pas comme des oiseaux à plumer, comme certains démons...  
  
Il savait que le règne de son père avait duré pas moins de sept cents quatre-vingts ans. Mais certains vampires avaient plusieurs millénaires d'existence. Toutefois, il était leur chef et ils lui devaient obéissance.  
  
Heero finit par s'arracher à ses souvenirs. Les revivre ne réparerait pas les erreurs commises. Il devait vivre au jour le jour et ne pas se préoccuper ni du passé ni du futur. C'était ce que lui avait dit son père.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce et prit soin de refermer la porte avant de retourner à ses obligations. 


	7. Chapitre 6

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
  
Disclaimer : Bouh... Toujours pas à moi... Mais je possède les décors, le scénar, les habits ! Alors, je peux les enlever quand je veux et ils se retrouveront à poil ! Na ! Vengeance !  
  
Couple : y'a l'apparition de Hilde dans ce chapitre. Et un pitit sous- entendu Wufei-Sally. Tout petit. Mais sinon, rien pour le moment...  
  
Note : c'est étrange. J'ai découvert des extraits d'un film, "Vampire Hunter D : Bloodlost", qui parle d'un vampire qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine. Quelqu'un le connaît-il ? Il date de 2000. Vraiment, c'est étrange... Et j'ai même pas fait exprès ! Comme quoi... les histoires entre vampires et humaines sont pas si rares que ça !  
  
Réponses aux reviews : kiwidieu : hm... Une guerre ? (sourire sadique) p't- être ben que oui et p't-être ben que non ! Tu verras bien ! En fait, c'est parce que j'en sais rien, mais bon... Ca, vous êtes pas obligés de le savoir...  
  
Sissi : alors voilà la suite ! Par contre, le Nouvel An n'étant pas Noël, il n'y aura qu'un chapitre... Dommage, hein ?  
  
Tenchi Liloo Manson : alors... 1) oui, ça va commencer à bouger, le décor est planté, place à l'action ; 2) comment Heero va gérer la situation ? J'en sais rien et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il peut zigouiller tout le monde, au besoin. Tiens, pas bête ça... 3) les aventures de Quatre et Marine ^_____^ Oui, ils vont en avoir des aventures ! A commencer par Wufei qui n'aime pas les femmes ! 4) oui, y'aura d'autres hors-série : faut que je décrive le monde de Heero, la vie des anges et tout le tintouin... Et non, je n'ai pas vu la Reine des Damnés ! C'est vraiment un pur hasard... Au fait... je cherche toujours pour la Muse. Mais elle se laisse pas capturer, l'idiote ! Alors à défaut de Muse, je t'envoie des reviews !  
  
Bunny : Tu sais quoi ? Bunny no baka ! La voilà, la suite ! Alors garde Duo pour plus tard, merci !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
La jeune fille courait à travers la forêt. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle ralentissait. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser rattraper. Elle devait courir, encore et toujours. Pour sauver sa vie.  
  
Elle arriva au pied d'une falaise. Trop haute pour qu'elle puisse l'escalader. Elle devait faire face à ses attaquants. Elle n'avait plus le choix.  
  
Ils arrivèrent. Les crocs sortis. Les vampires la contemplaient comme si elle était un garde-manger ambulant. Après tout, elle était cela pour eux. Elle leur avait échappé mais ça n'avait qu'aiguiser leur appétit. Maintenant elle était à leur merci.  
  
L'un d'entre eux passa à l'attaque. Elle lui assena un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Furieux, un autre voulut l'attraper mais elle le frappa de la tranche de la main à la nuque et il retomba par terre, assommé. Un vampire lui arracha une manche et essaya de faire de même avec sa jupe mais il était déjà à terre avec une cuisante douleur au ventre. Les vampires décidèrent de l'attaquer en groupes. Elle ne pourrait pas résister à leur assaut.  
  
Quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils allaient se jeter sur elle, elle opta pour une position défensive.  
  
- Arrière ! tonna une voix.  
  
Les vampires se retournèrent pour fixer le jeune homme en noir qui les regardait d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! Laissez-la !  
  
- Et tu crois que c'est toi qui vas nous empêcher de la saigner, morveux ?  
  
- Vous ne savez donc pas que vous parlez au Shinigami en personne ?  
  
- Oh, quel honneur, ironisa le chef des vampires. Et toi, tu ne sais pas que tu parles au bras droit de la reine Dorothy, future Reine des Ténèbres ?  
  
Duo était en position d'infériorité. En tant que Shinigami, il n'avait pas tant de pouvoirs que ça, surtout contre des vampires. En fait, il avait simplement le pouvoir d'amener les morts dans son royaume. Mais au lieu de paniquer, il sourit d'un rire machiavélique.  
  
- T'étais au courant ?  
  
Il s'adressait à quelqu'un non loin, qui n'était pas visible, encapuchonné.  
  
- Du tout.  
  
- Alors ce n'est pas le Dieu de la Mort qui m'arrêtera, car j'ai l'autorisation du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! continua le chef, enhardi.  
  
- Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir donnée, répliqua Heero en baissant sa capuche.  
  
- Votre. Votre Excellence. Bafouillèrent les vampires.  
  
Ils se jetèrent à ses pieds.  
  
- Que je ne vous reprenne jamais à désobéir à mes ordres, les gronda Heero.  
  
Les vampires se confondirent en excuses puis, sur un geste de Heero, ils disparurent.  
  
- Ces imbéciles n'apprendront décidément jamais rien, lâcha Heero.  
  
Duo s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui s'était laissée tomber sur le sol.  
  
- Ca va, Hilde ?  
  
- Comment. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et qui. Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Duo lui sourit tristement. Cette fille était vraiment jolie mais. Mais elle appartenait à un autre monde que le sien.  
  
- Je m'appelle Duo alias Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort.  
  
- Je vous connais... Vous êtes venu chercher mes parents quand j'avais dix ans...Vous. Vous êtes venu pour m'emmener aussi ?  
  
- Non. Disons que. ce n'est pas encore ton heure.  
  
- Et la personne qui vous accompagnait ? Qui est-ce ?  
  
D'un coup d'?il, Duo s'aperçut que Heero avait disparu. "Sûrement des affaires à régler avec la prétendue future Reine des Ténèbres. Ou alors donner une bonne correction à ces crétins..."  
  
- C'est Heero, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le chef des créatures du mal, en gros.  
  
Il tendit la main vers la jeune fille, incrédule. Duo n'avait pas le droit de raconter tout ça à une mortelle. Que ces choses-là se sachent et ils allaient droit à une guerre. Mais il éprouvait pour cette jeune fille innocente le besoin de lui expliquer ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse avoir peur de lui, croyant qu'il était un vampire. Il voulait lui montrer que lui, c'était un gentil, et que les vilains allaient se prendre la raclée du siècle par son camarade. Enfin, il ne voulait pas lui montrer le dernier point, évidemment.  
  
- Je te raccompagne ?  
  
Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle prit sa main.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei vit arriver Quatre de loin, le cheval blanc qu'il chevauchait dégageant des nuages de poussière. Mais étrangement, un autre cheval le suivait. Un cheval "isabelle" (robe jaune et queue noire) le suivait. De près. Wufei fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un d'autre venait avec Quatre.  
  
Il attendit que celui-ci arrive à sa hauteur. Il put alors détailler l'inconnu. Taille moyenne, veste beige, pantalon sombre. La personne portait un chapeau enfoncé sur la tête, mais des touffes rouges s'en échappaient. Quatre lui fit signe de s'éloigner puis se dirigea vers le chinois.  
  
- Je...  
  
- Qui est-ce ? l'interrompit Wufei, d'un ton impérieux.  
  
- C'est ce dont je voulais vous parler. C'est quelqu'un qui veut aller jusqu'à Saint-Jacques-de-Compostelle. Comme c'est sur la route, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait...  
  
- ELLE ?!?!?  
  
- Oui. C'est Marine, une fille du couvent. Elle veut aller à Saint-Jacques- de-Compostelle à cause de rêves qu'elle fait...  
  
- Vous, les Occidentaux, vous accordez trop d'importance aux rêves ! Je croyais que les femmes du couvent ne pouvaient pas en sortir.  
  
- Oh si... Il y a des... circonstances qui font qu'elles sont autorisées à se déplacer. Comme par exemple pour venir en aide à des populations lors de catastrophes...  
  
Quatre se mettait à rougir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tout en essayant de lui expliquer les exceptions. Mais Wufei le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu finir.  
  
- Les femmes sont des faibles créatures, et font souvent tourner la tête à bien des hommes. Personnellement, je pense qu'elles sont faites pour rester à la maison et tenir le logis.  
  
Quatre n'ignorait pas le caractère plutôt misogyne du jeune homme. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
- Pourtant, Chang, vous semblez beaucoup tenir à une certaine femme, Sally Po, la grande prêtresse de votre clan, d'après ce que m'ont dit certains de vos hommes.  
  
Wufei pesta à voix basse contre "certaines personnes indignes de sa confiance" mais il abordait une certaine rougeur sur le visage, qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Quatre.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, elle peut rester avec nous, lança Wufei pour cacher son gêne.  
  
Et Quatre sut que la partie était gagnée. 


	8. Chapitre 7

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Pas à moi... Même l'histoire originale n'est pas de moi, c'est pour dire !

Couple : Pas dans ce chapitre, en tout cas. Mais on va arriver à Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Quatre x Nouveau Perso, Wufei x Sally et Milliardo x Noin. Je pense que ce sera tout, mais à vrai dire, ce sera déjà pas mal...

_Réponses aux reviews : Sissi : Euh... t'as deviné, y va y avoir du Duo-Hilde ! J'trouve qu'ils sont bien ensemble... Et Dorothy ne convoite pas EXACTEMENT la place de Relena, elle s'y verrait bien... Me semble que c'est un peu comme dans la série, non ? J'ai pas vu la saison 2... Rah je HAIS M6 !!! Demoness Lange : Original, comme review, dire que ma fic est bien parce qu'on ne trucide pas Relena... Y'en a tellement que ça ? (regarde la liste d'un kilomètre de long) Euh... On va dire que j'ai rien dit ^_^ Ca fait très plaisir de trouver des personnes pour ce couple qui, même s'il paraît évident, n'est pas très apprécié ! Tenchi Liloo Manson : Wufei ne s'est pas fait torturer par une femme pendant son enfance, il a juste perdu la sienne, c'est tout ! Mais vaudrait VRAIMENT que quelqu'un lui remette les idées en place de temps en temps... Tiens, c'est une idée ça... (marque sur son cahier à idées : "remettre Wufei-Macho Man-Chang à sa place par quelqu'un") Merchi ! Va bien m'amuser moa... (sourire sadique) T'inquiètes, j'arriverai à te capturer une Muse, un jour ! ... un jour... (place des pièges à Muse un peu partout) Et au risque de me répéter, je veux la TIENNE de suite, moa !!! Teu plaît ? amelie : Oh, une nouvelle ! Salut ! T'inquiètes pas, Quatre va avoir quelqu'un ! Y'a Marine, par exemple... ShadowDark : Et ouais, il va falloir que Heero trouve une solution ! Et Duo aussi, qui a malgré tout lui aussi craqué pour une humaine... (sourire sadique) T'inquiètes, t'auras tes réponses au fur et à mesure ! Et merci de reviewer ! Je publie de temps en temps, quand j'ai de l'inspiration ou du temps libre... ou beaucoup d'encouragements... Kiwidieu : techniquement, un récit épique fait intervenir un héros ou un dieu, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici... Bon sang, faut que j'arrête les cours de français ! Pour le cheval, j'ai pris le premier qui me tombait sous la main, mais la prochaine fois, promis, ce sera un __palomino! Et la suite était pour aujourd'hui, ça tombe bien ! Par contre, pour la suite de la suite, je dis pas..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 7 

Le Père William soupira. Il avait enfin fini de tout mettre en ordre dans son église et s'apprêtait à enfin aller se reposer. Il entendit frapper à la lourde porte de bois. Il alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait une personne encagoulée. Un mendiant vraisemblablement, venu demander asile pour la nuit.

- Mon Père...

- Mon fils, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Un toussotement rauque lui répondit. Le prêtre aida le mendiant à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Le contact avec sa peau lui laissa un frisson : le mendiant était glacé. Quand ils franchirent le seuil de l'église, le mendiant frissonna ostensiblement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon fils, vous êtes dans la maison de Dieu.

Il le conduisit vers l'autel et l'assit sur le banc juste en face.

- Mon Père... Je sens que je ne passerais pas la nuit...

- Balivernes...

Mais le mendiant se remit à tousser de plus en plus.

- S'il vous plaît, mon Père... Je voudrais que vous m'accordiez une dernière faveur...

- Parlez, mon fils, je vous écoute.

- Je voudrais... keuf keuf... juste une fois... keuf keuf... porter la croix...

Il parlait de la belle croix en or sur l'autel. En silence, le prêtre se leva, prit la croix et la lui apporta. Il prit précautionneusement la belle relique et la contempla longuement.

- Elle est belle...

Le prêtre acquiesça et lui sourit.

- C'est le symbole de cette église. L'évêque lui-même nous la donna il y a une trentaine d'années.

- Savez-vous, mon Père, que selon une ancienne légende, la croix principale de l'église est l'incarnation de la sainteté du lieu ?

- Je... Je l'ignorais, mon fils...

L'homme ne lui semblait plus aussi malade. D'ailleurs il avait cessé de tousser. "Ce doit être la vue de la croix et l'action du Seigneur !" Pensa le prêtre.

L'homme se redressa et d'un coup sec coupa la croix en deux à mains nues.

- Au nom du ciel...

Les chandeliers jusqu'à présent éteints se rallumèrent et leurs flammes projetèrent des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs.

- Et savez-vous ce qu'il se passe si le prêtre et la croix meurent tous les deux ?

Il empoigna le prêtre et le commença à l'étrangler, le collant sur le mur à vingt centimètres du sol.

- Que...

- L'église perd son pouvoir saint et brûle.

Le prétendu mendiant releva sa capuche de sa main libre, dévoilant un visage trop pâle pour être celui d'un vivant. Surtout avec les canines proéminentes dévoilées par son sourire carnassier. Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était un vampire. Mais il était trop tard pour le Père William pour qu'il puisse revenir en arrière.

Il brisa la nuque du vieil homme d'un coup sec et le laissa retomber à terre. Il se dirigea vers la porte de bois et l'ouvrit en grand. Dehors attendait une troupe de ses semblables, menée par une jeune fille blonde. Il s'inclina immédiatement devant la jeune fille blonde.

- C'est fait, Votre Majesté.

- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer de ce lieu et des religieuses comme il vous plaira, déclara 

Dorothy avec un sourire mauvais. Il est temps que les créatures des Ténèbres se montrent au grand jour. Du moins, façon de parler...

Les chandeliers brillèrent plus que jamais.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena se réveilla. Elle s'était encore endormie dehors. La Mère Supérieure n'allait pas être contente. Elle vit des ombres rentrer dans le couvent. "Des visiteurs ? A cette heure-ci ?"

Mais ce qui l'inquiéta plus était l'église. Elle semblait identique, de même taille et avec la même allure majestueuse, et pourtant elle semblait n'être qu'un fantôme, une ombre. Une aura inquiétante semblait l'entourer.

Relena se releva du banc où elle s'était assoupie et rentra lentement dans l'église par une porte sur le côté. Depuis sa fièvre, l'église lui laissait un léger sentiment de malaise. Elle remarqua tout de suite les chandeliers qui brûlaient malgré l'heure tardive. Et sous les lumières elle vit un corps.

- Père William !

Elle courut à lui mais constata qu'elle arrivait trop tard. La mort avait été instantanée. La nuque brisée. Et sur le visage se lisait une horrible terreur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?"

Des cris venaient du couvent. Relena courut jusqu'au bâtiment. Pourtant, tout semblait tranquille. Elle entendit un cri d'agonie. "C'est une des soeurs !"

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre mais deux hommes étaient dans le couloir, juste devant la porte.

- Que signifie ceci ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Les hommes la fixèrent. Relena sentit une sueur froide lui descendre le long du dos.

- On la tue comme les autres ?

- Non, on n'a qu'à la garder comme dessert…

Ils attrapèrent la jeune fille qui poussa un cri et tenta de se dégager. Elle y réussit et recula d'un bond mais un homme la poussa brutalement et sa tête frappa contre le mur. Elle tomba à terre, sans connaissance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre fut réveillé par un faible son. Autour de lui, tout était noir et silencieux. Le campement était centré sur un feu, qui rougeoyait encore dans l'obscurité. Ses compagnons étaient tous assoupis, emmitouflés dans une chaude couverture. Le jeune homme se leva sans bruit, et fit le tour du campement pour essayer de trouver l'origine de ce bruit. Mais tout le monde semblait dormir, et les alentours étaient parfaitement silencieux.

Le bruit se répéta. Cette fois-ci, Quatre réussit à découvrir son origine. Non loin de lui s'agitait Marine. Elle semblait en proie à un terrible cauchemar, vu qu'elle avait le front en sueur et poussait des gémissements.

Quatre se rapprocha doucement. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer, qui sait ce dont elle rêvait... Il s'accroupit près d'elle et commença à la secouer doucement par l'épaule.

- Marine... Marine... Réveillez-vous…

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Elle se redressa, haletante. Quatre lui passa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

- Ca va aller. Vous avez fait un cauchemar.

Elle le regarda comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, puis lentement elle se réveilla totalement.

- Quatre, je...

Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti. De la chaleur. Une chaleur oppressante. Et un sentiment de terreur. La Mort. Elle avait senti la Mort durant un instant.

- Quatre ! L'église... Elle a brûlé !

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Marine.

- Non ! Je sais... je ne sais pas comment expliquer, mais d'une certaine façon, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible. Il y avait tellement de sang...

- Qu'un rêve.

- Non. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, d'un air déterminé et effrayé.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'église. Je _dois_ y aller.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son cheval.

- Mais... maintenant, au milieu de la nuit ?

- Oui. Ils sont en danger.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a des morts. Beaucoup. Je dois y aller.

Elle monta sur le cheval. Quatre la retint avant qu'elle ne parte.

- Alors je viens aussi. Ma soeur y est.

Marine se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils partirent tous les deux, sans même informer Wufei de leur départ. Tant pis. Ils avaient d'autres choses à penser.


	9. Chapitre 8

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Disclaimer : Si si, je vous assure, ils m'appartiennent tous... Ouin ! Pourquoi personne ne me croit !!!

Couples : HeeroxRelena et DuoxHilde dans ce chapitre, et d'autres au fur et à mesure.

Note : Je tiens à préciser que les phrases en italique, et la plupart du temps entre parenthèses, sont les commentaires de Tenchi-grande soeur qui s'ennuyait un vendredi de brouillard...

_Réponses aux reviews : Kiwidieu : Et ouais, je suis pas sympa de couper comme ça ! Mais c'est pas grave, ça fait partie du suspens !!! Sissi : Et non, Dorothy ne se  fait pas trucider tout de suite... Ben ouais, il m'faut bien une vilaine, quand même ! Si je la tue, qui il me restera, hein ?Mais elle se fera corriger, ça je peux te le promettre ! Yami-Rose1 : En effet, s'il arrive la moindre chose à sa petite humaine préférée, Heero risque d'entrer dans une rage folle... C'est ce qui va arriver, d'ailleurs, d'ici quelques chapitres ! On va avoir droit à un joli pitit massacre... Tenchi Liloo Manson : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a perdu sa femme que Wufy doit être désagréable avec tout le monde... Beuh, il m'énerve c'lui-là ! Je comprenne pas qu'on puisse s'attacher à lui... _ Il aurait besoin de leçons de savoir-vivre de toute urgence ! Ishtarlee67 : Contente que ça te plaise ! Mais c'est vrai que y'a pas beaucoup de textes hétéros... lily.jay :  ^^ Merchi ! Comme bons textes avec Heero et Relena, je te conseille le texte de Kiwidieu et les textes de Tenchi Liloo Manson... Vi, je fais un peu de pub ! Mais elles le méritent !!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 8

- Hé, petite !

On la secouait doucement par l'épaule. La petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme, très grand pour elle, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux (deux, pour être original... _Ben moi j'en connais qui en ont trois voire qu'un seul.._.) bleu lumineux. Etonnée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une petite chapelle de campagne, comme il en existait tellement. Elle était venue ici pour s'abriter d'un orage. _(Ben ouais, la pluie ça mouille, le feu ça brûle...)_

Confuse et rouge de honte, elle se leva d'un bond.

- Oh non, je me suis encore endormie !

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit l'inconnu d'une voix douce. Moi aussi, je viens ici pour être dans le calme et la sérénité du Seigneur. _(Amen)_

Il s'avança vers une statue et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il sourit de son hésitation.

- Je ne vais rien te faire, tu sais. Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose. _(C'est pas un pervers...)_

Rassurée, elle s'avança. La statue représentait un être, taillé dans du marbre blanc, aux ailes majestueuses et qui se tournait vers le ciel. _(J'adore les statues... je pourrais passer des heures à en regarder une... Au musée d'Orsay y en a pas assez... -_-)_

- Tu vois ? C'est un ange. Il vient sur terre pour aider les hommes selon la volonté du Seigneur. Si tu as de la chance, un jour tu en verras un. _(Et la marmotte...)_

- J'en ai déjà vu un... murmura la fillette. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé... "Mais le mien n'est pas aussi blanc, et il est plus beau," ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. _(Normal c'est Hee-chan, mais c'est pas à proprement parler un ange... pour notre plus grand bonheur !!! ^^)_

- Parfois, en effet, les anges sauvent les hommes.

- C'est Dieu qui décide de sauver quelqu'un ? demanda l'enfant, d'un ton très sérieux pour son âge. _(Ouais c'est un gros sadique, celui-là)_

- Absolument, certifia l'inconnu.

- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas sauvé ma maman ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé mourir, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée moi... et pas elle ? _(Qu'est-ce que je disais... Dieu est injuste... pas très recommandable comme type)_

Sa voix était devenue un murmure à peine audible. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et la prit par les épaules.

- Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables. _(La sale excuse classique, qui justifie toutes les choses inexplicables qui arrivent aux gens. La religion se fatigue pas trop...)_ Parfois il fait des choses dont on ne comprend pas les conséquences, mortels que nous sommes, mais tout ce qu'il fait est le Bien. Si ta maman est morte, c'est qu'elle devait mourir pour te montrer ta voie, pour que tu puisses choisir le chemin que tu veux suivre. Tout est réglé comme lui l'entend. Même des plus grandes catastrophes ressort le bonheur... Il ne faut pas essayer de juger le Seigneur sur ce qu'il a fait, car il l'a fait pour une bonne raison. _(Tu parles...)_

L'enfant leva les yeux vers la statue.

- Alors tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes (1), termina l'homme.

- Comment Dieu choisit-il qui sauver et qui condamner ? (_Ca c'est le grand mystère de la vie... à la roulette ? Si t'as pas de bol, tu es tiré au sort et tu meurs. En fait, chaque jour, un méga loto est organisé et... oups. Désolée, je m'emballe... en crise de manque de chocolat...)_

Il sourit à sa question.

- Ca, il faudra lui demander quand tu le rejoindras. _(ben voyons ! comme s'il allait perdre son temps à répondre... la blague !)_

- J'ai envie de passer ma vie dans sa lumière. Il m'a sauvée. Je veux rester avec lui.

- Tu veux consacrer ta vie à la prière ?

- Oui. Quand je suis ici... je me sens bien. Et un ange m'a sauvée la vie...

- Le Seigneur sait récompenser ceux qui le méritent. _(Elle est folle ! Gâcher sa vie ainsi ! Pas de teuf, de drogues, d'alcool, de sexe, de... merde, on dirait ma vie actuelle... ^^)_

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Attendez ! s'écria la fillette.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Je ne sais même pas votre nom. _(Moi je sais ! moi je sais ! [sautille partout en levant le bras très haut])_

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom, Relena. Mais tu peux m'appeler Zechs. Zechs Merquise.

- Zechs... Merquise... _(Mais heu ! J'ai dit que je le savais ! [part en boudant... en fait non, je suis toujours là ! T'as eu peur, hein ? Non ? Soulagée ? Mince...])_

Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il avait disparu. Elle courut dehors mais il n'y avait personne, à part les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient la terre après l'orage.

- ... Comment sait-il comment je m'appelle... ?

Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu que la statue de l'ange souriait à présent... _(Woé ! Ca s'est bizarre... une statue c'est pas censé sourire... C'est celle du début ? Quand Relena fait son rêve bizarre ? Non ! Me dis pas ! C'est Zechs ! J'ai plein d'idées bizarres moi aujourd'hui... Je suis encore plus timbrée que d'habitude, et ton texte en prends un sacré coups dis donc... Désolée ^^)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena se réveilla. Elle se trouvait dans un cachot humide, à des kilomètres du réconfort que lui apportait la chapelle. Elle avait rêvé de celui qui avait affermi sa foi. Mais elle ne pensait pas à lui, à présent.

- "Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes..." Non... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. L'église a brûlé, le père William a été tué, tout le monde est mort... Que pourrait-il ressortir de bien dans ce massacre ? Dieu est injuste... _(Elle s'en rend compte seulement maintenant ? L'est un peu longue à la détente, la petite... Ah oui, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je suis légèrement athée... mais je respecte ceux qui croient en dieu... ils doivent avoir besoin de croire en qqch, mais pour moi, la religion a fait trop de mal au cours des siècles. Voilà.)_

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Relena se redressa.

"Ne leur montre pas que tu as peur..." lui disait souvent sa mère. "Reste fière, quoiqu'il advienne. Si tu es forte, alors tu seras invincible." _(Ouais, la blague, sauf si on pointe une arme sur toi... là, fière ou pas, t'es mal barrée, ma fille)_

Devant elle se dressait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleu glacier et aux sourcils impressionnants (2). Elle était vêtue d'une robe saillante rouge sang, à moins que ce ne soit une robe blanche couverte de vrai sang. _(Beurk... un peu gore l'image. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les films d'horreur !)_ Il se dégageait d'elle une aura extrêmement mauvaise. _(Tant que c'est que l'aura ! ^^)_ Elle était puissante, mais démoniaque, conclut Relena.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! ricana la femme. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Relena se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant elle, surtout devant son sourire qui dévoilait... deux canines d'une taille anormalement longue. _(Ben un peu normal pour un vampire...)_

- Oui... continua la vampire. Tu me sembles... exquise... _(Miam miam manger !)_

La femme blonde l'empoigna par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle commença à lentement l'étrangler. _(Que de violence !)_

- Laisse-toi faire, ça ne durera pas très longtemps...

Relena voulait crier mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait plus d'air. Elle se sentait tellement sans défense... Elle vit la jeune femme s'approcher de son visage, souriant, dévoilant ses canines proéminentes...

"Heero..." pensa Relena avant que tout devienne noir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Enfin je vais pouvoir te... commença Dorothy en s'apprêtant à mordre la délicieuse jeune fille qui avait perdu connaissance. _(Tu m'étonnes... elle l'a quand même à moitié étouffée...)_

Elle fut soudainement projetée en arrière et atterrit par terre. Quand elle releva les yeux, il se tenait entre sa proie et elle. Le Seigneur en personne (3).

Elle se forgea son sourire le plus charmeur._ (Faux-cul, va, vile traîtresse, fourbe sorcière !)_

- Votre Majesté... Quelle _charmante_ surprise...

- Suffit, Dorothy ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire ce genre de chose ! _(HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

- Mais...

Il se souciait peu en fait de son explication. Il se retourna vers Relena, qui était inconsciente. Approchant la tête de sa poitrine, il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle respirait encore, d'un rythme régulier.

"Je vais m'occuper de toi, promis."

Il la prit dans ses bras et se tourna une dernière fois vers Dorothy. _(Ca fait très romanesque cette scène-là... j'adoooooooooooooore !!!!!)_

- Tu as de la chance que je ne m'occupe pas de toi sur-le-champ ! Tu es priée de faire plus attention ! Sinon...

Il disparut avec sa jeune protégée dans les bras, laissant une Dorothy vexée et frustrée au plus haut point. _(Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit vexée comme un pou ! Elle vient de se faire choper à faire de vilaines choses interdites, et de se faire engueuler. Perso, j'apprécierais moyen...)_

- Sinon quoi, Majesté ? hurla-t-elle. Je connais désormais votre faiblesse ! Et la guerre ne fait que commencer !!! (4)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilde considéra l'obscurité à travers sa fenêtre. Ca faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle avait rencontré le Dieu de la Mort. Elle n'avait osé en parler à personne. De toute façon, on l'aurait prise pour folle ou pire, pour une sorcière et brûlée ! _(Sont violents les gens dis donc !)_ Mais depuis ces deux jours, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Il occupait toutes ses pensées, aussi bien le jour que la nuit. _(AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!! DUOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!)_

- Duo... murmura-t-elle.

- On m'a appelé, je crois ? lança joyeusement une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. _(Woé !!! Faut pas faire ce genre de choses ! Y a des cardiaques !)_ Devant elle se tenait Duo, encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. _(KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI !!!!!!)_ Elle se mit à rougir.

- Oh ! Vous... Vous m'avez fait peur..._ (A moi aussi... ^___________^)_

- Oh, voyons Hilde, arrête un peu de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus ! Alors, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus ?

- Bi... Bien...

Hilde se sentait rougir de plus en plus et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi ! _(Moi je sais moi je sais !!!!) _Mais son caractère et ses façons l'intriguaient. Il agissait avec une telle désinvolture ! A l'entendre, on croirait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, alors qu'il y a moins de 48h, elle ignorait encore tout de lui...

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rougir autant ! commenta Duo avec un sourire. _(Je le sens un rien sadique sur ce coup-là)_

- Désolée...

Hilde se sentait de plus de plus rouge. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ??? Je ne rougis jamais d'habitude !!!_

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mal, répliqua Duo tandis que son sourire se faisait plus malicieux et son visage de plus en plus proche... _(Un bisou ! Un bisou ! Chanceuse, va !)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Katel : Cette théorie n'est pas de moi, elle est de Leibniz, un philosophe allemand à cheval entre le XVIIe et le XVIIIe siècle. Du moins, c'est Voltaire qui la réutilise dans Candide. Je l'ai trouvée très intéressante et j'ai décidé de la reprendre. Y'a pas à dire, ce que je fais en classe n'arrête pas de m'influencer !

Bunny : Elle écoute en classe. (sonnée) elle écoute en classe. ELLE ECOUTE EN CLASSE !!! Kami sama...Katel est malade...

_(Ouais... vérifie si elle a pas de la fièvre... c'est pas normal... ^^)_

Katel : Faut bien que quelqu'un écoute pour nous deux ! è_é Qui c'est qui n'écoute jamais rien en classe, hein ?!?

Bunny : Moi je rêve à certains...Un beau japonais (Relena : Hem ! Hem !), un blond platine aux yeux bien trop bleus pour son bien, un Choupinet à figure d'ange, un clown musclé à faire baver comme un chien qui a la rage, un Shinigami aux yeux violets, un Treize aux yeux à tomber par terre, un...

Katel : CA VA ! TAIS TOI BUNNY !!! 

_(Heu... d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, aucune des deux n'écoute... on préfère partir dans des discussions philosophiques sur qui porte quoi... sous ses FRINGUES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!! Je rigole moins moi, déjà... pourquoi je suis plus à l'école !!!! Parce que c'est chiant ? Ouais je crois que c'est ça, et j'ai passé l'âge d'être au lycée aussi... O_o' )_

(2) Bunny : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

Katel : Tout à fait d'accord... Ca existe, des sourcils comme ça ?!?

_(Ben apparemment. Ou alors c'est des faux... ou elle leur fait un brushing spécial... en tout cas moi avec des sourcils pareils, je ferais pas la fière, je la ramènerais pas et je resterais enfermée tellement j'aurais trop la honte !!!!!)_

(3) Toujours Bunny : BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE

Katel : Hum hum ! (regard noir) On avait dit qu'on évitait de baver sur des personnes de nos fics ! De toute façon, celui-là, il est chasse gardée !!!

_(Chasse gardée ? Par qui ? Moi je veux bien qu'il vienne me sauver... c'est quand il veut. Ben quoi, au moins lui, il ne me harcèlera pas comme certain... Tant qu'il ne me menace d'un flingue comme la dernière fois...)_

(4) Et encore Bunny : Messante !!!!!

Katel : Oui, c'est elle la méchante de l'histoire, tu te rappelles ?

_(Tu sais, je suis méchante ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, Si tu crois que je ne suis pas comme ça tu te trompes... Tu dois me maudire, Je t'ai dit en moi tout est mauvais, Je suis de mauvaise foi j'ai mauvaise mine, J'ai mauvais c½ur un fond mauvais, Ceux qui restent avec moi, Je les massacre je les abîme je les rends laids, Pleins de blessures morales, Sans aucun sentiment, Je les tords je leur fais mal, Je les vide je les étends... oups, désolée, le concert approche, et je tiens plus, je m'emporte un peu... ^_______________^)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bunny : Mouais pas mal... _Moi être d'accord._

Heero : Tu rigoles ? Elle a même pas tué Dorothy et a failli tuer Relena. T'as raison un chapitre génial !!! Et en plus Zechs est apparu !!!

Bunny : T'as quoi contre Zechs ? _C'est vrai ça._

Heero : Rien... Absolument rien. _Tu parles, c'est ce qu'on dit..._

Bunny (sourire sadique) : De toute façon je trouve que tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

Heero : Ah ouais ? Je trouve pas... _Tu devrais pourtant._

Bunny (bat des cils avec un graaaaaaaaaaand sourire) : Vu qu 'elle a écrit ce chapitre pendant le bac blanc ça aurait pu être pire... (air  innocent)

Heero (conscient de ce à quoi il vient d'échapper) : ...........

Quatre : Pendant le bac blanc ?

Bunny : Oui M'sieur !

Quatre : Et elle avait rien de mieux à faire ? _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! La blague..._

Bunny : Tu crois sérieusement pas qu'elle allait travailler ?

Quatre : Ben si...

Bunny : Désolée de te désillusionner Choupinet.

Quatre (plein d'espoir) : Donc elle ne peut pas faire pire ? _Heu... ne pas s'avancer, il y a toujours pire. L'imagination est sans limite... surtout celle de petite soeur._

Bunny (fataliste) : Qui sait ? Premièrement elle est folle, souvent sous sugar-high, sadique et ensuite elle a des verbes irréguliers à apprendre ! Elle va se venger sur vous, les gars. _Qu'est-ce que je disais... de toute façon, l'allemand ça attaque le cerveau comme de l'acide. Je parle par expérience, là._

Heero : Kami Sama  

Quatre : Oh Allah... _Ouais, priez fort, les gars, ç'est loin d'être fini à mon avis._

Bunny : Je suis avec vous moralement au moins.

Heero : Je refuse de te croire vu ce que tu nous as fait dans ton texte..

Bunny : Attention Hee-chanouninet !!! Je te défendrais plus !!!

Duo (regarde les lecteurs) : Sauvez-nous d'elles !! Laissez une pitite review pour... les convaincre de pas nous tuer... (regarde Bunny et Katel de plus en plus inquiet) Euh... Salut !!!!

Commentaire de Katel, qui vient de récupérer le clavier à coups de coudes : Je ne suis pas responsable de ce massacre, si si, je le jure. C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Bunny seule au pc 10 min... On voit le résultat après... -_-, Je ne lui ferais PLUS lire les chapitres avant de les publier ! Ca me servira de leçon !

Bunny : Et qui va te dire que c'est génial ? Mmm ?

Katel : Les autres ? _Moi, par exemple, petite soeur. T'as aucun soucis à te faire pour ça. J'ai toujours un ou deux compliments dans la poche, qui traîne. Sauf si Bosco a attaqué la réserve. Elle ronge tout ce qu'elle trouve la coquine. Elle met un dawa possible en ce moment... Remarquez, je m'ennuie plus maintenant. Bon, à quand la suite ?_


	10. Chapitre 9

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Disclaimer : T_T Pas à moi... Vous êtes contents, hein ? Vous avez réussi à me faire pleurer !!! [_Pas à moi non plus... pourquoi je dis ça moi ? -__- tu vas finir par user tes yeux à pleurer autant Petite soeur. Encore heureux que tu les enlèves le soir...]_

Couples : _Tenchi et Heero, Liloo et Duo, Manson et Quatre, et les autres je m'en fous, de toute façon on est que 3_. N'y compte même pas, Tenchi... Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Quatre x Marine, Wufei x Sally, Zechs x Noin et je crois que j'ai oublié personne...

Note : Tout ce qui est en italique n'est pas de moi mais de Tenchi. **Et moi alors on m'oublie ? T_T **Et en gras, c'est Bunny ou Arwen... Je préviens, il n'y a pratiquement aucune censure, tout ce qu'elles disent, ce sont elles qui l'ont marqué, pas moi !!!

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Kiwidieu : ^_^ Je suis forcée de couper au moment le plus palpitant, sinon y'a pas d'intrigue !!! Pi c'est plus rigolo comme ça, ça vous laisse sur votre faim... Malheureusement pour toi, et tu le verras dans ce chapitre, si, Zechs est un ange !!! Fallait bien que j'en fasse l'ennemi de Heero, sinon, ça aurait pas marché..._

_Jcat33 : Tiens, mais c'est vrai, ce que t'as dit ! J'y avais même pas pensé, la nulle Y_Y C'est vrai que Heero pourrait faire de Relena sa reine si elle meurt, mais ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas plutôt qu'elle puisse vivre ? Qu'elle n'ait pas à se méfier de tout, au risque de se faire tuer, parce que les démons ne sont pas forcément des tendres ?_

_Tenchi : Ben si, tes commentaires m'ont tellement fait marrer que je ne pouvais que les mettre !!! Tu recommences quand tu veux !!! [Ben ça y est, tu vois je recommence, et même avant le début... mais je sais pas si je suis en forme ce soir... je vais essayer quand même, on verra.]_

_Arwen : En effet, on dirait que les menaces de mort ne marchent pas sur toi... Je sens que je vais passer à la pratique... Et non, je continuerai à t'appeler Bunny, espère de Bakaius Andouillius Cretinus Hentaius Bunnius !!!_** Tu sais quoi ? Toujours !!!**__

_ Sissi : ^^ Les commentaires ont fait l'unanimité, je pense, c'est pourquoi je vais remettre ça et je sens que je le regretterai plus tard, mais bon... Y_Y Ce texte va à ne plus être à moi, si ça continue comme ça ! Zechs aura un rôle... bah, on va dire qu'il a grosso modo le même que dans la série, la parenté avec Relena en moins..._

_Yami-Rose1 : En effet, Relena n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec Miss Sourcils-en-folie ! T'inquiètes pas, va y en avoir, des massacres... Je trouve que Heero paraît encore un peu trop gentil là-dedans... Je vais bientôt y remédier ^^ !!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero réapparut dans son palais. Il déposa la jeune fille toujours inconsciente dans une des chambres d'hôtes et prit soin de demander à Trowa de veiller sur elle [_Bonne idée, faudrait pas qu'un vilain vampire vienne la bouffer pendant son sommeil..._]. Il devait désormais se montrer plus prudent que jamais. Il retourna ensuite dans son bureau.

- Duo ! appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse. [_Heeeeu... je crois qu'il est légèrement occupé là... veuillez patienter ou rappeler un peu plus tard. Merci._]

- DUO !!! [_Rien ne sert de hurler, on n'est pas sourd... mais on risque de le devenir..._]

Toujours rien.

- Rah, jamais là quand on a besoin de ce triple imbécile ! [_Wouah. Ca c'est de l'insulte._]

- Eh ! Reste poli ! [_^______^_]

Duo apparut à sa gauche, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Heero poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Qu'y a-t-il pour ton service, beau ténébreux ? [_Baaaaaaaave..._]

- C'est pas le moment, Duo ! Je peux te charger d'une mission importante ?

- Vas-y ! soupira Duo. Dis ! Qui est-ce que le grand Shinigami doit rayer de la carte, cette fois-ci ? Comme si j'avais pas assez de morts à m'occuper !

- Il ne s'agit pas de tuer quelqu'un, mais de protéger. Dorothy a encore fait des siennes. [_Méchante fille !_]

- Oh ? J'me disais aussi que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on en avait pas entendu parler ! [_Ben ça nous manquait pas. Quoi que sans elle y aurait moins d'action et je pourrai pas dire des méchancetés..._] Bon, dis. Qui je dois aller protéger et o ? [_Heeeeu... Simone Dugenou à Trifouilly-les-oies_]

- Celle qui est dans la chambre bleue. Elle était en danger sur terre, je l'ai amené ici.

Duo poussa un long soupir.

- D'accord ! Mais tu me devras un service ! De toute façon, je sens que ça va bientôt chauffer par ici... J'me sauve ! [_Lâcheur_]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena se réveilla. C'était la quatrième fois de la journée (1). Mais là, elle se trouvait encore dans une autre pièce. Elle était dans une grande chambre aux tapisseries bleu ciel, avec une commode, une coiffeuse, un bureau et un fauteuil, tous dans des tons différents de bleu. Le lit où elle était couchée était un lit à baldaquin bleu foncé aux draps de soie (2). [_Le bleu est ma couleur préférée... va savoir pourquoi..._] **(j'en sais rien moi... Peut-être parce que tous les persos kawai de la série ont les yeux bleus... Tro-kawai est l'exception qui confirme pas la règle !!! Que je me taise ? Bon... d'accord...)**

Un homme était assis dans le fauteuil. Du moins, on aurait dit un homme. Même s'il portait une longue tresse...

- Ah ! Je vois qu'on est enfin réveill ! Comment te sens-tu ? [_Heu, j'ai mal au cou, mon couvent a brûlé, mes proches sont tous morts, j'ai failli servir de plateau repas..._] **(Bravo ! Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux !!)**

- Où... Où suis-je ? Au ciel ?

Le garçon inconnu éclata de rire. Un rire un peu amer.

- Désolé ma jolie, mais tu es loin d'être au ciel ! Ici, c'est plutôt l'enfer, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Relena frissonna et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Elle était dans de beaux draps maintenant... (3)

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien maintenant. Heero y veillera personnellement.

Relena ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Heero ? Vous connaissez Heero ? [_Qui ne connaît pas Heero ?!!!_]

- Yep. Il m'a chargé de veiller sur toi. Bon, si tu me racontais un peu comment tu t'appelles et comment tu as rencontré Heero...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero était dans son bureau, plongé dans ses papiers. Être le Chef des Êtres de Ténèbres n'était pas une tâche facile. [_Chacun sa croix, son boulet..._]

- Votre Seigneurie ?

Il releva la tête et fixa le vampire aux cheveux blonds qui était le majordome. (4)

- Oui ?

- La délégation des Êtres Ailés vous attend, monseigneur.

- Bien, soupira Heero. Fais-les introduire dans la grande salle, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

- Bien, Majesté.

Le majordome disparut. Heero resoupira. La situation devenait délicate, très délicate. Les Êtres des Ténèbres et les Êtres Ailés n'étaient pas en très bons termes. A vrai dire, tout les opposait. [_Ce qui me paraît plutôt logique_]

"Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul..." pensa le jeune monarque.

- Duo ? appela-t-il à voix haute.

- Ouais mon pote ? répliqua une voix juste à sa droite. Qu'y a-t-il que je puisse faire ?

- Tu as entendu ?

Duo haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu sais que j'écoute tout ce qui se passe chez toi [_C'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes..._]. Les Êtres Ailés... Hum... Tu t'es foutu dans un sacré pétrin, ils sont plutôt à prendre avec des pincettes !

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- Pour te retenir au cas où ça dégénère ? Ou pour ramasser les plumes après la bataille ? [_Ramasser les plumes... ça peut toujours servir_] **(c'est super cool pour faire des oreillers...)**

- Duo !

- Me dis pas que ça s'est jamais passé comme ça, dit Duo en l'accusant de son doigt.

Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! lâcha-t-il un peu sèchement. Alors, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Partout o y'a de la baston en prévision, tu peux être sûr que je suis de la partie ! répondit Duo en souriant d'un air machiavélique. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais Sa Seigneurie est attendue...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Messieurs, Sa Majesté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Dieu de la Mort, annonça le majordome.

Toutes les personnes présentes plongèrent dans une révérence profonde. Toutes, même les Êtres Ailés. Mais à une exception près. Cette exception était un Être Ailé très grand, avec de majestueuses ailes blanches, des yeux bleu glacier et de grands cheveux blonds. Il restait là, bien droit parmi cette foule de prosternés, comme une provocation. [_Milliardo le Bienheureux, je parie !_] **(J'aime mieux Sexy comme surnom !!!!!)**

- Zechs, salua Heero d'un coup de tête. _[Bingo magot !_] **(Pas Zechs !!! Zechsy à la rigueur...)**

- Je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est Milliardo, Votre _Majest_, lâcha l'ange avec arrogance.

C'était un des nombreux sujets de disputes entre les deux hommes. Milliardo Peacecraft, Être Ailé de son état, se réincarnait à peu près tous les cent cinquante ans pour suivre les modifications du monde des humains. Mais une fois mort, il redevenait l'ange haut placé hiérarchiquement. Sa dernière réincarnation s'appelait Zechs Merquise mais c'était pour lui le nom d'un autre homme. Seul Heero l'appelait toujours Zechs (5) [_Sacré farceur ! On dirait pas comme ça avec sa tête de Carême, mais..._]. En sa qualité d'ange, Zechs veillait sur un lieu saint. Il était en quelque sorte ange gardien.

- Votre _Majest_, déclara Zechs en insistant sur le dernier mot. J'ai appris que vous avez emmené une humaine dans votre royaume. [_Ouais et alors ? Un problème ?_]

- En effet, répliqua calmement Heero, en se demandant où ça allait mener.

- Or cette humaine est sous ma protection. Je suis l'ange de son couvent et elle était dévouée au Seigneur... [_Et il était où le blaireau à plumes au chapitre précédent ? Quand tout le couvent a servi de buffet à volonté ?_]

- Dois-je te rappeler que ce couvent a brûlé sans que tu _daignes_ intervenir ?** (Et BAM ! Dans** **ta gueule Zechsy ! Zechs : Faudrait que tu choisisses ton camp... Bunny : Proposition à l'étude...) **Et que cette humaine a choisi de ne pas consacrer sa vie à la prière ? répliqua sèchement Heero.

- Si le couvent a brûlé, c'est la faute des Êtres des Ténèbres ! Ce sont eux qui ont violé le droit sacré de ce lieu et lâchement souillé les habitants avant de les massacrer ! [_Ben voyons ! C'est toujours la faute aux autres !_]

- Je ne suis pour rien dans cette attaque, si tu as des réclamations à faire, adresse-toi à la principale concernée, Dorothy, la Reine des vampires de Russie ! déclara froidement Heero. [_Tu sais, c'est cette blondasse aux sourcils de ouf, qui rôde dans les coins sombres..._]

- Néanmoins (Zechs avança de cinq pas pour faire face à Heero, qui le toisa, bien que plus petit), vous avez amené ici une humaine. Ce n'est certainement pas sa place ! Il faut la laisser regagner son monde ! [_C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant..._]

- Cette humaine est sous ma protection, faute de mieux, lâcha Heero. [_Boom ! Aïeeeu ! Ca fait mal !_]

Milliardo accusa le coup, en rage. Ce satané gamin ne cessait de se croire le maître [_Ben il l'est un peu quand même, faut se tenir au courant. Il reçoit pas la Gazette des sorciers ?_]. Il savait parfaitement retourné la situation en sa faveur. [_C'est un malin le Heero_]

De son côté, Duo comptait tranquillement les points. On en était à 4-3 pour Heero. Le match promettait d'être intéressant ! [_Ca se joue en combien de sets ? Je peux jouer ?]_

- Je l'ai amené ici car il s'est avéré qu'elle était en danger. Pas à cause du couvent, mais de la Reine de Russie. Dorothy semble particulièrement acharnée à l'avoir [_On se demande bien pourquoi_]. C'est pourquoi, étant _insuffisamment_ protégée, elle a dû venir ici. [_Et vlan ! Prends-toi ça dans ta face, ange gardien de pacotille... ^^_]

"Pan dans ta face !" Pensa Duo. (6) [_Wouah ! Transmission de pensées... impressionnant_]

Les anges derrière Zechs commençaient à chuchoter et à montrer des signes d'impatience.

"Si ça continue comme ça, on va revenir à une joyeuse grillade de poulets ailés. Faut vraiment que j'intervienne..." [_C'est super bon, le poulet grillé... non, sérieux, au barbecue..._]

Duo se coula jusqu'à Heero et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Heero hocha la tête et Duo prit la parole.

- Noble Zechs (il faisait exprès pour le taquiner), pour mettre tout le monde d'accord, je propose que l'humaine reste ici, mais qu'une personne digne de confiance reste avec elle. Une personne du peuple ailé (7), que tu choisiras toi-même. Ainsi, tu pourras être sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. [_Ca, c'est qu'on appelle un compromis. Elle est où l'arnaque ?_]

La plupart des vampires acquiescèrent sagement. Il n'était pas bon d'être contre les proposition du Dieu de la Mort, grand ami du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les anges restaient sur la défensive. Zechs hésitait.

- D'accord. Je pourrais ainsi vous faire confiance, pour une fois.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa suite.

- Noin ? Appela-t-il. [_Toujours la même qui s'y colle... comme moi et mon classement... on n'a toujours pas retrouvé le rat d'ailleurs... ou la souris... et notre découverte de jeudi a confirmé nos soupçons (les miens en tout cas) : on a retrouvé un crâne de souris... macabre. Mais je voyais pas ça si petit. J'ai tenté de l'offrir à Séverine, histoire de lancer une nouvelle mode, genre pendentif ou boucle d'oreille, mais elle a pas voulu. Je devrais le proposer à Miss Sourcil Denfer, c'est un peu son style non ? Une bague en crâne de souris... ça fait gothique, nan ?_]

- Seigneur ? Répondit une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bleu foncé, aux yeux bleus et aux ailes bleu pâle.

- Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Pourrais-tu rester au côté de Relena ? [_Question bête à laquelle on ne peut apporter qu'une seule réponse..._]

- Je suis honorée de votre confiance, seigneur, répondit la dénommée Noin en s'inclinant. [_Et voilà... qu'est-ce que je disais. Question piège. Elle pouvait pas répondre "Honneur ou pas, pov' tâche, m'en fous, j'ai pas envie ! Y a Bachelor (traumatisme profond dû à cette... chose) qui passe à la télé en ce moment, et en enfer, ils captent pas bien M6 ! Trouve qqn d'autre, face d'emplumé !" Non, sérieux, c'est pas possible..._]

- Bon. Noin restera là pour veiller sur l'humaine. Et s'il lui arrive la moindre chose... Je n'aimerai pas être à votre place (8), dit Zechs à Heero [_Ouh ! C'est pas beau les menaces ! C'est presque pire que le chantage..._]. Au revoir.

Il fit demi-tour, tout de suite suivi par les autres anges.

- Trowa, commanda Heero. Conduis Noin auprès de Relena.

L'ange et le vampire disparurent. Heero rejoignit Duo.

- Grâce à toi, nous aurons un espion ici, siffla-t-il. [_L'a pas tort, mais en même temps ça peut servir... pour faire des oreillers s'il en manque par exemple... ben ouais, on ne le dit jamais assez, mais on manque souvent d'oreillers, surtout quand il y a des invités. Par exemple, quand ma petite soeur n°1 vient dormir chez moi (une fois ts les 36 du mois) je suis obligée de lui céder mon oreiller, parce que forcément j'en ai qu'un, et... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! N'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, ok O_o_]

- Eh ! Grâce à moi, on sera relativement tranquille, non ? se défendit Duo.

Heero haussa les épaules et partit devant lui.

- Ah, ça, c'est pas les remerciements qui t'étouffent ! grimaça Duo assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. **(Rends-toi à l'évidence, mon Dudule. Qui a jamais entendu Heero s'excuser ou remercier quelqu'un ? Mmm ?)**

Un ricanement seul lui répondit. **(Qui ? Qui a osé ricaner ?????)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Même si elle était de consistance et de résistance inférieures à Quatre, Marine calquait le rythme de son cheval **(I  love les chevaux !!!!!)** sur le sien. Elle ignorait la fatigue qui la rongeait, repoussant ses limites à l'extrême. Elle savait qu'il fallait que Quatre et elle arrivent au plus vite. Si jamais ils arrivaient trop tard... Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais._[Ben prépare-toi à ne pas te le pardonner... -__-]_

Le rêve qu'elle avait eu aurait dû l'inciter à rester au couvent, et non pas à fuir, comme elle l'avait fait... _[Ca sert la fuite parfois... la preuve en image... heu en mots... enfin la preuve, koa !!!] _Si elle l'avait fait avec plus de précision plus tôt, elle aurait su quoi faire ! Mais elle n'avait fait ce rêve que trop tard... Comme elle s'en voulait ! Elle aurait dû pouvoir empêcher ce désastre..._ [Seule ? Avec ses petits bras ? Heeeeeu... nan, j'crois pas moi... ^^]_

Elle jeta un regard furtif à son compagnon de voyage. Le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, Quatre se concentrait sur son cheval **(chevaaaaaaaaal**), le forçant à aller d'un galop rapide. Incontestablement, c'était un bel homme... Encore jeune, certes, mais on discernait une infinie douceur dans ses traits. _[KAWAAAAAAAI !!!!]_

"Si seulement nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances," songea Marine, amère.

Mais elle savait que pour le moment elle ne devait se concentrer que sur ce qui l'attendait. Et vraisemblablement le pire...

Ils continuèrent d'un rythme effréné sur un chemin de terre, dégageant un nuage de poussière derrière eux (9). Un groupe de poules qui vagabondaient sur la route se précipita hors d'atteinte des sabots meurtriers des chevaux en piaillant._ [C'est bête une poule... heu... c'est peut-être pcq c la fin de journée, ou peut-être pcq j'ai l'esprit tordu, mais cette phrase a un double, et peut prêter à confusion... C'est qui confusion ? ^^ Trop nulle O_o']_ Rien ne les arrêtait. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. _[Là en l'occurrence je pense que c'est plus une question de morts]_

Quand, enfin, Quatre décida de s'arrêter, le crépuscule était déjà bien avancé, teintant de rose les quelques nuages dans le ciel, avant que le soleil ne se laissât vaincre par les ténèbres, qui envahirent progressivement l'horizon._ [Wouaaaaah !!! Je sais pas vous, mais moi cette phrase je la trouve trop belle... poétique ! ^^]_

- Il vaut mieux s'arrêter ici pour la nuit, dit-il enfin.

Marine se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcé une parole depuis leur départ précipité il y avait... moins d'une journée ? Le temps lui avait semblé aller à la fois plus vite et moins vite... _ [Ouais, ça me le fait aussi parfois... souvent d'ailleurs... en attendant que 13h vienne... ^_____^]_

- Les routes ne sont pas très sûres la nuit **(sûr, des hordes de vampires...)**, poursuivit le blond. Nous terminerons le voyage demain.

Il aida la jeune fille à descendre de son cheval puis enleva la selle pour permettre au cheval de se reposer un peu, faisant ensuite de même avec sa propre monture. Il s'adossa à sa selle et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. _[Et QUI monte la garde, gros malin ? Je croyais que l'endroit était pas fréquentable... Il est bien Quatre, ms des fois y a du laisser-aller, hein ?]_

Marine le contempla à la lueur argentée de la lune naissante. Elle répugnait de devoir à nouveau s'endormir, se demandant si elle allait de nouveau avoir son cauchemar... Mais le fait de regarder le paisible jeune homme qui dormait à quelques pas d'elle la rassura... Il était si mignon... On le prendrait presque un ange, n'eut été les traits tirés qui trahissaient son appréhension. Sans conteste, il était très beau... **(^________^ Y a de l'amouuuuur dans l'air...)**

Ce furent sur ces pensées que la jeune fille sombra dans un sommeil amplement mérité. _[Mais ils regardent jamais la télé ?! O_o' Je retire ce que je viens de dire... j'avais un instant oublié que la télé n'existe pas de puis toujours... Gomen ^^]_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fin du chapitre 

Bunny : Redéfinis-moi ta définition de « chapitre » ?

Duo : (ouvre le dictionnaire) Division d'un livre en partie dans un ensemble généralement cohérent...

Bunny : Là, je t'arrête, quelqu'un voit de la cohérence quelque part ?

Heero : Mis à part le fait que Dorothy est toujours vivante, j'aime bien ce chapitre moi...

Bunny : Es-tu sûre d'avoir un avis...objectif ?

Heero : Tout à fait...

Bunny : Alors pourquoi ce chapitre serait bien ?

Heero : Relena est dedans ! Vivante ! Et ton Zechsy apparaît...

Bunny : Sexy !!!! (Katel : Bunny a un petit (gros) point faible pour Zechs qu'elle surnomme Sexy...) Excellent argument. Excellent chapitre Katel ! La suite please !

Heero : Tu vois bien qu'on se comprend...

Quatre : Personnellement j'aurais préféré une autre fin...

Bunny : Argh !!!!!!!!!! Choupinet est perverti !!! Le monde est perdu...

Quatre : ?_?

Heero : Pourtant il ne fréquente pas Duo...

Bunny : (le foudroie du regard) Je ne veux PAS savoir !!!!

[_Ben j'ai rien d'autre à rajouter... je suis à sec, j'ai tout donné... profites-en !_]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) : Alors... Elle s'est réveillée le matin, ça, c'est normal, ensuite, elle s'est endormie sur le banc, puis elle s'est réveillée chez l'affreuse aux super sourcils (j'ai nommé Dorothy) et voil ! Ca fait la quatrième fois ! A croire qu'elle passe son temps à dormir...

Bunny : Dormir hein ? T'es sûre ?

 [_Ouais... contrairement à moi... elle veut pas qu'on échange de place quelques jours, voire quelques semaines ? Des sortes de vacances quoi..._]

(2) : J'avais pas d'idée de couleur pour cette pièce, puis j'ai pensé à Heero et ses beaux yeux ! ^____^ Toute la chambre est assortie à ses yeux !

Bunny : Je tuerai pour avoir des yeux comme ça. Les miens jaunissent au soleil...Remarque du soleil y'en a pas vraiment ces temps ci..._ [Heeeeu... jaunes ? Mais t'es croisée avec koa ?! Les Lapinou, à la limite ils ont les yeux rouges... mais jaunes... Arrête le chocolat, ça file des indigestions et ça attaque le foie... ben c'est peut-être pour ça alors ! Ben ouais, foie malade = yeux qui jaunissent... enfin je crois, si mes souvenirs sont bons, mais je fais plus trop confiance à mes souvenirs, étant donné que je commence à avoir une mémoire de poisson rouge, c'est-à-dire maxi 3 secondes... O_o']_

(3) : Vi, ils sont très beaux, les draps ! Bleu foncé et en soie, quand même ! [_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai déjà dit que le bleu était ma couleur préférée ? Par contre, les draps en soie, c pas le top... ça glisse énormément comme matière... O_o je me tais avant de dire des bêtises plus grosses que moi... -__-_]

(4) : _Tenchi : Spike ?!!!_

**Bunny : Ce serait trop beau...**

Katel : J'y avais même pas pensé...

(5) : Il _fallait_ que Heero l'appelle Zechs, comme dans la série ! C'est drôle que ce soit le seul qui l'appelle encore comme ça, et encore pour longtemps ! Le nombre de textes où il l'appelle Zechs après la série et le film...

(6) : ^______________________^ 5-3 Meuh non, je fais pas du favoritisme !

(7) : Sous-entendu : chez nous les démons, y'a personne de confiance.

(8) : Je pense avoir respecté le même esprit que dans la série, non ?

(9) : Sans déconner, ils vont "à tombeaux ouverts". Ca reste dans l'esprit du texte... ^^

**Bunny : Katel no baka !**

_[MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! J'adore.]_


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Heero, pas à moi, Duo, pas à moi, Trowa, pas à moi... On va faire plus rapide : Marine, à moi, Ayumi, à moi... BAM !! Aïeuh ! Bon, d'accord, Ayumi est pas vraiment à moi, c'est ma sœur... Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas sous les menaces de mort... Son caractère de cochon est authentique, je précise ! BAM !! Maieuh !!! Qu'est-ce que je disais...

Réponses aux reviews : 

_Kiwidieu : T'as été très virulente, mais comme ça, tu m'as aidé pour la suite, alors merchi ! N'empêche... Tu gagnes pas mal dans l'affaire, vu que t'as eu la suite avec les autres ^^ Veinarde ! Continue à critiquer comme ça, ça fait du bien, d'avoir de vrais critiques ^^_

_Arwen : -_-' Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à mettre des reviews, tu peux me parler tous les jours ! Oui, je sais, tu vas me sortir l'excuse que ton titre de Bakaïus Stupidus Andouillus est en jeu et que tu te dois de m'embêter le plus possible, mais bon... Pas le peine de me taper pour que je tape plus vite, ça ne sert à rien, de toute façon... Sauf à me freiner, à la limite._

_Tenchi Liloo Manson : Ouais, hein, Arwen, c'est pas beau le chantage, d'abord ! Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite, mais quelquefois, c'est difficile pour écrire et tu es bien placée pour le savoir... Tes reviews me font toujours si plaisir que ça me remonte le moral ^^ Alors s'il te plaît, continue ! Mais ne me prive pas de tu-sais-quoi T_T_

_Yami-Rose1 : Du hachis Parmentier d'ange... MDR, pas mal celle-l ! J'opte plutôt pour les oreillers en plumes d'ange (z'en veux un ! ^^), mais le hachis Parmentier angélique doit être pas mauvais... Yep, les rapports Heero-Zechs sont très tendus, peut-être même plus que dans la série... Faudrait que je me mette aux massacres de Heero, il va finir par paraître presque gentil ^^_

_Lyla-chan :__ Ah ? Ca t'a fait rigolé ? ^^ Moi aussi, je me marre toute seule en tapant, la plupart du temps ^^ Et pourquoi j'ai pas "cuicuité la blondasse" ? J'ose croire que la blondasse est Dorothy... Tout simplement parce que si je la tue, j'aurai plus de méchant pour ma fic ! Et en plus, elle a encore un rôle à jouer... Elle ne se fera pas "cuicuité", donc... Désolée ^^ PS : Vive l'athéisme ! Non, j'ai rien contre la religion, mais je m'amuse à la critiquer !_

_Sissi : Pas de doute, fanfiction a planté... Tu sais combien de fois j'ai reçu ta review ? Au lieu de l'avoir 3 fois, je l'ai... 250 fois !!! O_o Ca fait beaucoup, quand même... Je voulais absolument que Zechs et Heero se querellent, ça me fait marrer :-p Et comme tu vas le voir, Relena va "faire quelque chose" dans ce chapitre ^^_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 10

L'ange rentra dans la pièce en grandes enjambées, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mais personne n'eut le courage de lui demander le pourquoi de son visage renfermé et de son attitude car il paraissait particulièrement agacé. Ses yeux lançaient un éclat meurtrier qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais. Pratiquement. Les exceptions étaient les fois où il allait voir un certain vampire qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui taper sur le système...

Il passa en coup de vent dans la pièce, ignorant délibérément les regards que s'échangeaient les autres anges. Il ne voulait pas en plus avoir à supporter leurs commentaires. Ange ou pas, il ferait un petit massacre sinon.

Une jeune femme seule se leva et se dirigea vers la salle où il se trouvait. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets, qui descendaient sur sa tunique parme en cascade. Ses yeux gris pétillaient de malice.

- Dois-je en conclure que ce n'était pas aussi facile que prévu ? demanda-t-elle à l'ange affalé sur une chaise.

- Oh, ça va, Ayumi !

Elle s'assit en face de lui et se mit à contempler le plafond qui représentait le ciel.

- Etait-ce si terrible que ça ?

- Ce satané gamin se croit le maître et regarde tout le monde de haut !

- Et bien, il s'avère que dans son camp, il a un statut plus élevé que le vôtre, quand même...

- Dans quel camp es-tu, à la fin ? lâcha Milliardo en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous le savez très bien.

Milliardo soupira et se leva pour se mettre à arpenter la pièce en tournant en rond.

- Pourvu qu' "il" revienne vite, c'est le seul qui arrive à te supporter !

- Vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité en face : la seule personne qui soit à son statut, c'est notre supérieur en personne ! Lui, c'est le chef des démons ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il a le droit de vous regarder de haut !

- Il devrait plutôt apprendre à respecter ses aînés ! gronda l'ange.

- Les relations ange-démon ne s'amélioreraient pas de toute façon.

- Pas de ma faute.

Il y eut un instant de silence, où chacun se plongea dans ses pensées.

- J'ai vu que Lucrézia n'était pas revenue avec vous. Dois-je en conclure qu'il y a eu une bataille qui a mal tourné ?

- Absolument pas, elle est restée là-bas pour veiller sur l'humaine.

- De son plein gré ? demanda Ayumi en haussant un sourcil.

- Je le lui ai demandé.

- Ah, je comprends mieux...

Il arrêta de faire ses petits tours et se tourna pour la fixer.

- C'est quoi ce ton plein de sous-entendus ? 

- Oh, rien.

Il poussa un profond soupir résigné et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il contempla le monde des humains à partir de celle-ci.

- Ayumi, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi impertinente.

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Ca doit être dans ma nature !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses pensées pour le moins meurtrières.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

D'un pas tranquille, Ayumi se redirigea vers son bureau. Les autres anges la regardaient avec respect maintenant. Oser parler à l'archange quand il revient du Royaume des Ténèbres, autrement dit quand il est en fureur, et s'en sortir sans aucun blâme et encore en vie relevait de l'exploit. Mais l'ange aux cheveux violets était connue pour son caractère borné et têtu, et quand elle voulait dire quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de le faire (1).

Elle n'était pas remarquable par sa taille, qui était moyenne, surtout par rapport à celle de Milliardo, mais tous la reconnaissaient comme ayant rapidement gravi les échelons de la hiérarchie angélique en un temps record et sans jamais faire de faute. Sa technique était de régler la situation immédiatement, sans attendre qu'elle empire, et elle ne craignait pas de dire son opinion devant ses supérieurs, ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'irrespect, mais les supérieurs en question appréciaient sa franchise et sa rigueur. Elle savait s'arrêter quand il le fallait, et s'arrangeait pour toujours rester à la limite de l'impertinence sans jamais la franchir.

Sans même se préoccuper du regard des autres, elle se replongea dans ses affaires. N'ayant pas la chance d'être ange-gardien d'un lieu ou d'une personne en particulier, elle ne pouvait pas sortir librement du Royaume des Cieux et avait pour tâche de s'occuper de la paperasse. Son rôle était quand même important. En effet, elle devait organiser par ordre chronologique les fiches de toutes les âmes présentes au Paradis. Après un temps passé à méditer sur ses fautes, temps déterminé par le nombre de bonnes et mauvaises actions, les mauvaises augmentant bien sûr le temps, l'âme pouvait enfin trouver le repos et s'unir à un nuage. Les humains croyaient que les nuages n'étaient que le résultat de l'évaporation de l'eau, mais ils ne savaient pas que les âmes des morts, purifiés par le laps de temps passé dans les Cieux, se mêlaient aux molécules d'eau et se dispersaient sur la terre avec la pluie. Les morts n'ayant fait que des bonnes actions étaient trop peu nombreux pour être une généralité, ou même une exception, si bien que toutes les âmes étaient réunies pour méditer et que ça faisait une sacré foule.

Le travail d'Ayumi constituait donc à préparer les futures sorties, pour ne pas avoir à passer à tout instant une heure à chercher les fiches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena regarda le petit bout de monde visible par la fenêtre. Elle voyait une forêt d'arbres morts tout près, les premières maisons d'un petit village, puis une sorte de brume qui l'empêchait de voir plus loin. Qu'importe. Le peu qu'elle avait vu ne faisait que renforcer ce qu'elle savait : elle ne se trouvait plus dans un monde connu.

Elle retourna s'asseoir dans un fauteuil bleu. Elle se sentait un peu perdue, déboussolée. Tout s'était passé si vite... Mais dans cet endroit, elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps... Elle était en sécurité. La seule image qu'elle eut quand elle voulut approfondir cette impression fut celle d'un cocon. Elle se sentait bien ici.

- Heero.

Elle reporta son regard sur la fenêtre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle savait que c'était encore lui qui l'avait sauvé. Ca ne pouvait être que lui, de toute façon. Mais savoir qu'elle avait été si près de le revoir... Hélas, encore une fois, elle l'avait raté. Lui l'avait sûrement vu, mais pas elle. Les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de lui étaient flous, lointains, de son point de vue facilement impressionnable d'enfant de six ans. Mais ses yeux... ses yeux... si bleus, si beaux, si envoûtants, si... tristes. C'était un sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti en le regardant la première fois. De la tristesse. Une immense tristesse. Et aussi une profonde solitude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena sursauta quand on frappa un coup à la porte, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Elle reconnut la personne grâce à la description très précise que Duo lui avait faite. C'était le dénommé Trowa. Plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns ramenés en une mèche devant le visage, laissant un seul oeil émeraude visible. Il était habillé de noir mais on pouvait sans peine deviner une carrure plutôt musclée.

- Miss Relena ?

Il lui présenta brièvement l'ange qui l'accompagnait. Ensuite il s'éclipsa, conscient qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux femmes se connaître toutes seules.

- Vous êtes... un ange ? demanda Relena, surprise.

- Oui, mademoiselle Relena.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Relena ! protesta la jeune fille. Je ne suis encore qu'une enfant...

- Je suis chargée de rester à vos côtés, Relena. Car ce lieu est loin d'être sûr.

L'adolescente lui prit les mains et lui parla avec chaleur.

- J'espère que nous pourrons devenir amies.

- Je l'espère aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit et Duo entra dans la pièce.

- Alors, Relena ? Tu as fait la connaissance de la baby-sitter que t'envoie Zechs ?

- Zechs... ? répéta Relena.

- Yep, le poulet-en-chef, répliqua le Shinigami en se faisant foudroyer du regard par Noin.

- Je connais ce nom... murmura Relena sans remarquer leur "jeu". Je l'ai rencontré il y a longtemps... Je le connais...

- Tu as déjà rencontré Zechs ?!? s'exclama Duo.

- Oui, il y a quelques années... Un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, c'est ça ?

Duo se retourna vers Noin, qui affichait un sourire narquois.

- Vous trichez...

- Je tiens à vous signaler que _lui_, il l'a rencontrée encore avant...

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Relena.

- En fait...

- Vous avez désormais trois choix, Relena, dit Noin. Retourner dans votre monde et tout oublier, aller dans l'Elysée, le monde des anges ou...

- ... rester ici, dans les Ténèbres, le royaume des démons, termina Duo avec un air de croque-mitaine.

- Je dois choisir ? interrogea d'une petite voix Relena.

- Yep. Logiquement en dehors de toute influence, mais on est à égalité maintenant.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi je dois choisir ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que vous avez côtoyé les trois mondes et ne pouvez être divisée entre eux.

- Tu as trois mois pour choisir. Prends ton temps. Ici, tu as deux mondes : les démons, dont je suis un des représentants (il fit une courbette) et une ange qui te servira de dame de compagnie. Comme ça, les anges ont la garantie que tu ne vas pas servir de plat de résistance. Mais elle (il désigna Noin de la tête), elle n'en a aucune garantie...

- Je sais me défendre, gronda Noin.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attaquer, du moins pour le moment. On a assez de plumes dans les oreillers et Heero appréciera pas les tâches par terre. Ca jurera avec le bleu.

Relena le regarda quand il prononça "Heero" et ce regard n'échappa pas à l'ange.

- On verra...

- S'il vous plaît, ne vous battez pas.

Les deux belligérants se tournèrent vers l'humaine, qui rougit légèrement.

- Je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'un conflit.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas... On se dispute depuis toujours... Le moindre prétexte est sujet à querelle ! Faut croire que les anges ne sont pas si gentils que ça...

Noin lui lança un regard meurtrier, auquel Duo répondit par un grand sourire.

- Ca ne sert à rien, les regards-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Je suis la Mort. Bon, j'ai à faire ailleurs... A la prochaine fois !

Il sortit en sautillant. Les deux femmes se regardèrent.

- Bienvenue chez les fous, conclut Noin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

De son bureau, Heero observait la scène à travers une sphère translucide (2). Il fronça les sourcils. Même s'il avait beaucoup de respect pour Duo et ses plans (3), il craignait quand même que celui-ci ne l'entraîne plus loin que prévu.

- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir entendu arriver Duo. Faut dire qu'il était plutôt silencieux, mais d'habitude, Heero savait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui dans un rayon de cinq mètres.

- Ta jeune humaine. C'est dommage que justement, elle ne soit que mortelle...

Heero haussa un sourcil et essaya de changer de sujet, sans même quitter la sphère des yeux.

- Il m'a semblé que toi aussi, tu t'attachais à une de leur espèce.

- Bien renseigné à ce que je vois... En effet, mais je préfère qu'elle reste sur terre. C'est plus sûr.

- Tu sais que si Dorothy l'apprend, elle risque de vouloir se venger aussi sur toi.

- Ouais. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas sur ce plan-là. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt _toi_, mon pote.

Duo s'approcha de Heero et se pencha à côté de lui pour regarder dans la sphère.

- Méfie-toi... Dorothy ne s'arrête certainement pas à un obstacle. Et elle fera tout pour regagner "sa" place. A commencer par la tuer...

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai amené Relena ici, non ?

- Oui, mais elle ne va certainement pas en rester là, sois-en sûr. Tous ceux qui se sont trouvés en travers de son chemin sont morts, dans d'atroces souffrances, la plupart du temps. N'oublie jamais ça. Elle est prête à en arriver à ces extrémités.

Et sans rien rajouter de plus, Duo sortit, laissant son ami plus songeur que jamais.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Non mais oh ! Déjà que j'ai la bonté de mettre ma soeur dans ce texte, je ne vais pas non plus lui donner une personnalité de rêve ! Et en plus, soit dit en passant, elle est tout à fait comme ça ^^ BAM ! Aïe ! Encore ???

(2) L'ancêtre de la caméra de surveillance ^^

(3) *regard sceptique* Pour faire confiance à Duo, il faut être ou désespéré ou complètement taré...


	12. Chapitre 11

> > > > > Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Disclaimer : Pas à moi sauf tous ceux qui sont à moi C'est très logique, je sais

Couples : Sous-entendu Wufei-Sally, léger Quatre-Marine et GROS sous-entendu Duo-Hilde. Les autres attendent sagement leur tour.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Bunny : Oui, j'ai pas fait gaffe pour la mise en page, désolée, mais j'étais chez toi, quand même... L'essentiel, c'est que je l'ai remise, c'est déjà ça !!! Pour mettre la suite, j'attends déjà de l'avoir écrite, ce serait pas mal, nan ? Et ne me tente pas, je serai capable d'attendre la neige . Juste pour le plaisir de te faire rager Et sors le champagne, tu vois, je publie _

_Kiwi : Oui, le chapitre précédent était très travaillé, je peux te l'assurer, j'ai pas pris le risque de me faire enguirlander une deuxième fois _V V_ Ce chapitre aussi est pas mal travaillé, mais tu l'as vu, par le nombre de versions que tu as Je me lâche à chaque fois avec Duo, ça fait vraiment le comique dans toute sa splendeur, même dans une situation très dramatique Le choix de Relena, ben en fait, vous le saurez que dans le dernier ou l'avant-dernier chapitre Mais non, je ne nargue pas, je préviens juste... Pas encore écrit, le passage, mais tout en tête ! Je sens que je vais me faire tuer... C'est pourquoi je prends mon temps _

_Sissi : Heero qui attend un hibou... MDR !!! Mais non, voyons, il attend que Wufei rentre de l'arène des gladiateurs, c'est évident - Ben vi, Zechs va quand même pas laisser Heero s'en sortir à si bon compte Quant à l'orage... -sort un parapluie- Je suis protégée maintenant _

_Tenchi : Oh, pov' Tenchi qui doit réécrire trois fois sa review Bah, j'm'en plains pas, après tout - Et je t'interdis de me priver de quoi que ce soit, parce que moi aussi, j'ai des moyens de pression, na Et pi, pour ta "production", toi, tu fais plus long TT donc tu peux te permettre d'être plus lente. Plus sadique, aussi... Tenchi, dieu du Sadisme... Ouais, ça te va bien, ce titre - Et je commence à marcher sur tes pas, méfie-toi que l'élève ne dépasse pas le maître _

_Yami-Rose1 : Yep, on peut dire que Heero va faire des massacres ! Déjà, là, il a un petit creux - Kiwi avait qu'à pas me conseiller "Retour à Cold Mountain", na ! Ce film est d'une barbarie Oo Certains trucs m'ont remué quand même. Donc ze vais me défouler Pourquoi Heero ne va pas voir Relena... Hum... Tu le sais pas mais c'est un grand timide Bon, je vais arrêter de déconner comme ça (le sucre me donne des effets secondaires O o) et je vais essayer de m'expliquer. Selon moi, Heero n'a pas envie de "salir" Relena. Elle est pure et pas lui. Elle a encore un espoir de retourner dans le monde des vivants et pas lui. Donc quitte à ce que ça les fasse souffrir tous les deux, il ne va pas la voir. Il reste dans l'ombre. Quant à savoir si elle va rester aux enfers... c'est vrai que c'est tentant ! Moi, z'ont pas voulu que je reste, m'ont viré tout de suite, mince T T Y'a des privilégiés !!!_

* * *

> Chapitre 11

Heero apparut en pleine campagne. Des oiseaux, effrayés par son apparition soudaine, s'envolèrent en piaillant bruyamment. Le vampire eut un sourire satisfait. Tout était calme, silencieux, tranquille... Un silence de mort régnait en maître. Un véritable bonheur. Que pouvait-il souhaiter de plus ? Une **proie**.

Et en voilà justement une qui arrivait... Jeune, plutôt jolie, totalement insouciante et carrément à croquer.

"A table !" pensa-t-il.

Il était à l'écart du chemin, sur les champs surélevés, en hauteur par rapport à l'endroit où elle se tenait, si bien qu'elle ne le vit pas.

Il sauta sur elle par surprise et elle lâcha son panier, des œufs éclatèrent par-terre. La bâillonnant de la main pour qu'elle évite de crier, même si ça lui ferait plus de nourriture si des personnes venaient en renfort, il la mordit à la gorge de ses crocs acérés. Il sentit avec délice le flot de sang gicler dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que cette sensation avait pu lui manquer... Un délice total... Un liquide vital pour lui et si plaisant à savourer...

Il sentit le corps et la résistance de la jeune fille faiblir. Assez rapidement, elle rendit son dernier souffle, mais il attendit d'être repu avant de la relâcher. Elle tomba sur le sol en un bruit mou.

Heero la contempla, indifférent. Cette région avait quelque chose qui l'attirait... Depuis quelques temps déjà, il se réapprovisionnait dans le secteur... Les paysans, superstitieux, disaient que ces morts étaient l'œuvre d'un loup. D'ailleurs, ils l'appelaient « la bête du Gévaudan ».

* * *

Quatre et Marine arrivèrent enfin à proximité de la ville. Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux blancs d'écume et continuèrent à pied, en les tenant par la bride. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le couvent. Pour voir qu'il n'en restait que des ruines calcinés.

- Non... murmura Marine.

Elle s'effondra presque à terre, mais Quatre la retint et la fit s'asseoir sur un banc. Même si pour lui aussi c'était un choc, il fallait que l'un des deux garde la tête froide. Et c'était à lui que revenait ce rôle.

- Je vais interroger des voisins, peut-être pourront-ils me renseigner. Ne bougez pas d'ici.

Mais Marine n'était certes pas en état de faire un quelconque mouvement. Elle restait, abattu, à pleurer silencieusement.

Quatre interrogea une vieille femme qui prenait le soleil, au pas de sa porte.

- Ah ça, oui, pour sûr, le couvent, il a brûl ! Toute la nuit, même ! Il n'en reste rien... Rien ! C'est l'œuvre du démon, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Tout le monde a brûlé vif à l'intérieur, et pourtant, il n'y a pas eu un seul cri. Sont tous morts, j'vous dis. N'ont même pas cherché à se protéger. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre le diable ? Seulement recourir à l'aide du Seigneur et ça les a pas aidés... Oh non, ça les a pas aidés... L'endroit est maudit, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Et la vieille femme rentra dans sa maison, laissant Quatre effondré et désespéré. Il retourna auprès de Marine, qui n'avait évidemment pas bougé d'un poil.

- Ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas possible... ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Quatre posa la main sur son épaule.

- Ce qui est fait est fait et nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas revenir en arrière, dit-il d'une voix basse et douce.

Marine releva des yeux rougis vers lui.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Je l'ai vu ! Je _l'_ai vu ! J'ai vu le couvent brûler et je n'ai pas pu interpréter les signes ! Je n'ai pas su les sauver ! Et maintenant... maintenant...

Elle laissa son regard errer sur les décombres, les larmes aux yeux.

- A quoi sert d'avoir ce don si je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'on essaye de me dire ?!? A rien !

- Calmez-vous, répondit Quatre, même si lui aussi avait envie de crier.

- J'aurais pu... J'aurais pu empêcher ça !!! s'écria Marine en pleurant de plus belle.

Sans réfléchir, Quatre la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour vous. Pour moi aussi, ça l'est. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser aller comme ça.

- Ah, enfin je vous retrouve !!!

Tandis que Marine, inconsciente de l'apparition soudaine, continuait de pleurer dans ses bras, Quatre se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Wufei ?!?

- Ca ressemble bien à une idée de femelle, de s'enfuir comme ça ! De toute façon, elles n'ont que des pensées saugrenues en tête !

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, une femme fit irruption à ce moment-là. Les cheveux châtains torsadés, les yeux bleus, elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années.

Si Quatre sursauta à son arrivée, Wufei non, quoiqu'il sembla passablement surpris.

- Sally ? Que fais-tu l ?

- Ah ! Enfin je te retrouve, Chang Wufei ! Ca fait une semaine que je te cours après, espèce d'idiot ! On n'a pas idée de dévier autant de son itinéraire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Wufei avant qu'elle ne put continuer.

- Que tu me suives ! Ce triple imbécile de seigneur de pacotille a encore fait des siennes et devine qui ont été choisis pour leur donner une petite leçon ?

- Nous ? hasarda le Chinois.

- Bingo ! Bon, on y va, et vite !

Elle commença à l'entraîner mais Wufei se dégagea. Quand elle le regarda, surprise, il lui montra du menton Quatre, hagard, toujours avec Marine dans les bras.

- Ils ont encore besoin de moi.

- Et ben, ils ont qu'à venir avec nous ! Ils verront du pays, les p'tits choux! Ils en ont bien besoin, ils ont pas vraiment bonne mine...

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se permettre ça ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Qui irait s'en plaindre, après tout ?

Marine poussa un gémissement.

- Relena... murmura-t-elle.

- Ooooh flûte... gémit Sally.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Wufei.

- Ils ont _vraiment_ intérêt à venir.

- Quoi ? Me dis pas que...

- Si. C'est elle qu'il a prise.

- Qui, « il » ? demanda Quatre.

Sally se retourna et le toisa de haut en bas.

- Oh, c'est un humain sans pouvoir ? C'est plutôt rare que j'en rencontre, l'inconvénient des sociétés exclusivement magiciennes...

Quatre regarda la femme, totalement abasourdi. D'abord, elle dialoguait avec Wufei comme à un égal, ou presque, ensuite, elle parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, et enfin, elle semblait parler de magie !!! Pas de doute, il avait vraiment besoin de repos...

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Marine releva une tête aux yeux très rouges pour remarquer enfin cette étrange compagnie. Elle détailla avec intérêt cette inconnue qui semblait si sûre d'elle et qui dégageait une telle aura de puissance.

- Oh, vous savez pas qui je suis ? s'étonna Sally. Wufeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! gronda-t-elle.

Wufei eut la très bonne idée de fixer le ciel, magnifique le ciel, avec des nuages bas et sombres flottant dans le vent.

- Oh, tu m'énerves ! Débrouille-toi tout seul, je t'attends plus loin !

Et, assez en colère, elle s'éloigna de l'autre côté de la place. Wufei poussa un profond soupir résigné.

- Bon, je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir...

Marine et Quatre s'exécutèrent. Wufei, cherchant ses mots, se racla la gorge.

- Eh bien... Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des vampires, tout d'abord ?

- Oui, répondit Marine. Ce sont des créatures démoniaques qui viennent de Roumanie. Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe... non ?

Elle en semblait de moins en moins sûre au fur et à mesure qu'elle répondait. Tout ce qui se passait la dépassait un peu et là, sincèrement, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Non, ce n'est pas un mythe. De toute façon, il y a toujours une part de vérité dans les mythes. Mais là... c'est délicat.

Wufei chercha ses mots quelques minutes, tandis que Quatre et Marine le regardaient sans comprendre.

- Mettons que j'ai certains... dons en ce qui concerne... la magie et que...

- Vous êtes un magicien ? proposa Quatre.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, on va dire. Et... il y a deux camps, les Anges et tous ceux qui sont du côté du Bien, et les Démons, qui regroupent les vampires et autres créatures démoniaques. En tant que... que mage, je n'ai pas à intervenir dans leur guerre. Mais j'ai des tendances plutôt pour les Anges, ainsi que Sally, qui est prêtresse de mon clan. A l'occasion, on leur donne un coup de main... Quand la situation est trop délicate pour envoyer des Anges, on nous envoie nous, les mages, pour faire des négociations, disons, musclées.

- Et que faites-vous, au juste ? Si ce n'est pas impoli...

- On chasse les vampires pour leur donner le sommeil éternel, d'où ils n'auraient jamais dû revenir.(1)

- Pourquoi nous dites-vous ça ?

- Les rêves que tu fais, Marine. Il a quelque chose dessous, j'en suis sûr. Un être humain sans pouvoir ne pourrait pas ainsi prévoir le futur. C'est un procédé de magie de haut niveau. De plus... (Il se tourna vers Quatre) il m'a semblé que tu faisais des cauchemars.

- C'est vrai. Je rêve qu'une voix me dit de dormir et d'oublier, mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne fais pas des rêves prémonitoires, comme Marine !

- Ce n'est pas un rêve prémonitoire. C'est une formule magique très puissante. Seuls les plus grands sorciers peuvent lancer le sortilège d'amnésie, car faire oublier quelque chose est extrêmement difficile – et très utile. Je pense que tu as rencontré un sorcier, ou plutôt un sorceleur. C'est le niveau de magie le plus puissant, expliqua-t-il, devançant la question de Quatre. Quelqu'un avait tout intérêt à te faire oublier ce que tu avais vu. De plus, l'une des facultés des vampires est l'hypnose par la voix. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Celui qui est le chef des Démons... C'est lui que nous surveillons le plus, car il est dangereux. Et il s'avère qu'il a... enlevé ta sœur Relena.

Quatre et Marine le regardèrent, hébétés. Les paroles de Sally revinrent d'un coup dans la tête de Wufei : "Du tact, Chang Wufei ! Surtout, du tact !"

- Vous voulez dire que... Relena est encore en vie ? hasarda Marine.

- Cela, je ne peux vous le garantir. Elle a réchappé de l'incendie, c'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre. Je ne sais pas si elle est encore de notre monde ou pas.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demanda gravement Quatre.

- On n'est jamais de trop pour combattre. Les vampires sont puissants et redoutables. J'ai déjà perdu des personnes qui m'étaient chères, dont une femme que je tenais en grande estime. Mais on ne peut rien tirer de bon de ces vampires, ça les amuse de tuer. On ne peut pas les laisser faire, sinon les mortels se rendront compte de leur existence et ça fera une sacrée pagaille. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut les exterminer. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Je ne vous cacherai pas que vous seriez des alliés précieux.

- C'est d'accord pour moi, répondit Marine. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Quatre, quant à lui, hésita un instant.

- Bien, finit-il par céder. Je veux devenir chasseur de vampires. Je les tuerai.

* * *

Duo arriva dans la forêt. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur et de toute façon, ses yeux voyaient comme en plein jour. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea dans le sinistre bois. Il tourna à gauche à un croisement, puis continua tranquillement son chemin sur le sentier de terre. Il ne craignait pas une attaque de mortels. En effet, il se dégageait de lui une vague de terreur que seuls les mortels pouvaient ressentir. A vrai dire, ils sentaient la Mort. Et vu qu'ils la craignaient, ils laissaient Duo tranquille. De toute façon, qui s'aventurerait dans les bois de nuit, avec les loups et autres bêtes féroces qui rôdaient ?

Il aperçut une lueur à travers les arbres et sourit. Il vit enfin apparaître sa destination. C'était une maison, perdue dans la forêt, une maison de bûcheron, avec son toit en bois et ses murs en terre. Le lierre grimpait librement sur les murs, les recouvrant de plus en plus au fil des années, camouflant la maison dans la végétation.

Duo s'approcha de la fenêtre éclairée et y jeta un œil. Une jeune fille brodait au coin du feu (2), les yeux entièrement absorbés par son travail. Duo ne résista pas et frappa à la fenêtre. Le temps qu'elle y arrive, il avait disparu.

* * *

Hilde releva les yeux de son ouvrage. Elle ne vit rien dans la fenêtre mais, curieuse, décida d'aller voir. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Elle ne vit rien dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle poussa un soupir. Et poussa un hurlement de terreur quand deux bras l'enveloppèrent autour de la taille.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? susurra une voix bien connue à son oreille.

- Duo ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle pivota et lui fit face. Il la fixait, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Ce n'est pas drôle de me faire peur comme ça !

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de recommencer !

Il ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y jeta, se serrant contre lui.

- Je voulais tant te revoir... souffla-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, Hilde, sincèrement. Mais y'a pas mal de bazar là-bas, et j'ai quelquefois du mal à m'éclipser.

Il captura ensuite ses lèvres et les bras de la jeune fille se nouèrent autour de son cou, tandis que les siens glissèrent le long de son dos. Puis ils se séparèrent, se souriant l'un l'autre.

- Ca fait trop mal quand tu pars... murmura Hilde.

- Je sais. Pour moi aussi c'est très difficile.

- Alors pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec moi ?

- Tu sais que c'est impossible.

- C'est trop dur de t'aimer sans te voir, glissa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Leur baiser se faisait encore plus profond, plus dépendant. Rapidement le désir de l'autre satura toutes leurs émotions et Duo, la prenant dans ses bras, la conduisit dans la chambre à coucher.

* * *

Milliardo fixa d'un air sombre le monde des humains. De là où il se trouvait, ils lui paraissaient petits et insignifiants. Pourtant, chacun d'entre eux était une pièce dans un château de cartes : la Destinée. Quelle magnifique invention, dangereuse aussi. Il suffisait qu'une seule personne essaye d'y échapper pour entraîner des conséquences inimaginables. Au siècle dernier, à la suite d'une simple drupe à pépins, appelée par le peuple "pomme", un physicien anglais, du nom du patriarche biblique fils d'Abraham, Isaac Newton, renversa une affirmation vieille de plusieurs siècles, chamboulant l'ordre du système solaire. Même si cette théorie avait été sévèrement étouffée, la Destinée n'était jamais à l'abri de quelques surprises qui transformait tout. Un château de cartes pouvait être fragile, et il suffisait qu'une seule des cartes soit un peu moins bien placée et tout le château s'effondrait.

La vie des humains constituait un paradoxe intéressants : même s'ils espéraient tous le paradis éternel, où leur âme blanchie de tout pêché pourrait enfin avoir le repos, ils tenaient à la vie. Au milieu des charniers les plus meurtriers, des guerres qui depuis longtemps ravageaient le pays, malgré toutes les atrocités qu'ils était capable de commettre, ils continuaient à se rattacher à la vie.

Ils n'étaient en somme pas si différents de lui. Lui avait aussi un espoir, celui de vivre son éternité dans la paix, et une crainte, celle de quitter le monde sans y être parvenu. Même si lui avait déjà éprouvé, et cela plusieurs fois, les douleurs de la mort, il continuait à la craindre. Il n'aspirait en fait qu'à un havre de paix, pour mener une vie monotone à ne se préoccuper que de ceux qui en avaient fini avec la vie, et ne pas se soucier d'une attaque des Démons.

L'ange poussa un profond soupir et détourna la tête. Puisque les relations avec les Démons dégénéraient, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait. Une seule chose l'agaçait, c'était ce petit avorton de Heero. Il avait l'agaçante tendance à lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau, sans jamais le provoquer ouvertement, se contentant de le voir fulminer de rage. Il s'amusait à le pousser à bout, avant de stratégiquement battre en retraite, mais en ayant toujours le dernier mot. Qu'on ne s'étonne plus ensuite de l'animosité de Zechs à son égard.

* * *

(1) : C'est là qu'on voit que je suis à peine contaminée par Buffy...

(2) : Loin de moi l'intention du stéréotype de la femme brodant près du feu en attendant son homme... mais elle ne va quand même pas faire de la boxe !!


	13. Chapitre 12

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, excepté ce qui l'est, et je pense que personne ne songera à me piquer les vampires et compagnie, savent très bien se défendre """

Couples : HeeroRelena, DuoxHilde (sont trop mignons ) et c'est tout dans ce chapitre !

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Bunny : L'art et la manière de rien dire, hein, mon lapinou préféré ? Remarque, t'es le seul lapin que je connaisse, et encore heureux si on juge par ton état mental --o Le seul mot que j'ai retenu de ta review, c'est « suite »… peut-être parce qu'il apparaît 4 fois… comme quoi, la méthode « bourrage de crâne » porte ses fruits, par moments Meuh oui, t'auras la suite… je sais pas en quelle année ni en quel siècle (au rythme où j'écris, tout est possible) mais elle y sera un jour… un jour._

_Yami-Rose1 : Moi aussi, j'ai l'esprit romantique ce qui me joue des tours quand je relis des fics vieilles de quelques années, c'est vraiment trop fleur bleue --O M'enfin, on peut pas vraiment dire que Heero décide de faire de Relena sa reine, qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits n'enfants… ou au contraire, que tout se termine dans une boucherie et qu'ils moururent dans d'affreuses souffrances… Tiens, c'est une idée, ça, le texte serait plus rapide Nan, je plaisante… la situation est déjà pas très simple pour chacun, et elle va encore se compliquer, histoire de faire durer la fic encore plus longtemps _

_Ethanielle ou Lyla : Eh oui, c'était pas facile, le bac français l'année dernière ! Et cette année, le bac… qui se rapproche dangereusement oo Qui me disait déjà qu'en terminale, on faisait rien, qu'on s'explique… Quant aux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, même si personnellement je n'en envoie pas des masses… pas ma faute, je lis surtout en anglais et c'est pas facile de dire ce qu'on a à dire dans une autre langue :p_

_kiwidieu : Merci dieu-des-petits-n'oiseaux-aux-longs-becs-que-je-vais-voir-bientôt Vivement les vacances… Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère bien que je me ferai plus taper sur les doigts, Bun me tape suffisamment sur la tête comme ça --o (évite de justesse l'attaque mentale du lapin)_

_Athena : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice Bijour avec quatre mois de retard, je sais, j'ai du mal à être ponctuelle --o Heero en noir… miaaaaam ! va se planter devant le poster Gundam de sa chambre et contemple Heero Nyaaaaaaaaa… fond sur place se reprend Tu as tout à fait le trou de comparer Mister Blue Eyes à Angel, je ne t'en voudrais pas Perso, je connais pas trop ce personnage de Buffy, j'ai sauté quelques saisons… mais bon Bonne lecture pour la suite _

_Tenchi Liloo Manson : Fais attention, très chère grande sœur Choupinette-Cézanne-etc, je commence à te rattraper… au niveau du retard surtout TT J'espère bien que tu continueras à accrocher jusqu'au bout, parce que c'est loin d'être fini Ah oui, euh… t'essayes de pas tuer mon Wufei, teu plaît ? Pas que j'y tienne mais si ton côté « femme militante » et surtout Manson essaye de lui latter la gueule… comment je fais pour rendre les persos à la fin, moa TT ? J'ai promis de pas les abîmer… ou au moins, de les rendre à peu près en état de marche…_

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Relena était arrivée chez Heero. Une tendre complicité s'était développée entre elle et Lucrézia, si bien qu'elle retrouvait en elle sa mère perdue depuis si longtemps. De son côté, l'ange considérait la jeune humaine plus comme sa propre fille que comme une mission et la gardait jalousement telle la poule surveillait ses petits poussins. Duo n'hésitait pas à venir les voir dès qu'il le pouvait, entre son travail en tant que Shinigami, comme conseiller et ami de Heero et ses visites régulières sur terre, dont il refusait de faire tout commentaire, et les emmenait, sous sa protection, visiter les très nombreuses pièces du palais.

Les deux femmes avaient découvert, non loin de leur chambre, une immense bibliothèque et, comme Duo le leur avait gentiment conseillé, elles empruntaient des livres qu'elles se lisaient à haute voix, entre de longues séances de discussion sur leur monde respectif. Les journées s'écoulaient, calmes et paisibles, leur faisant oublier l'horrible ultimatum qui se rapprochait lentement. Toutes deux savaient que le choix serait dur, mais Relena était d'autant plus indécise qu'elle souffrait de devoir ainsi avoir à se départager.

Un matin, surgissant comme un diable dans la chambre, ce qui faisait inévitablement sursauter les deux femmes et déclenchait la fureur et l'indignation de Noin et l'amusement de Relena, Duo agrippa la main de Relena et la tira vers l'extérieur, sachant pertinemment que l'ange suivrait docilement son poulain.

- Doucement, Duo ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Allez, viens, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !!!

- Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes à la fin ? demanda Relena.

Mais malgré ses questions, il refusa de lui répondre et l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs bordés d'une multitude de portes. Noin suivait docilement derrière, lançant des petits coups d'œil inquiets par-dessus son épaule – elle ne se sentait jamais à l'abri en-dehors de la chambre.

Enfin Duo s'arrêta devant l'une des portes. Il lâcha enfin la main de Relena et ouvrit la porte en s'effaçant galamment.

Mille senteurs parvinrent aux deux femmes avant qu'elles ne pénètrent dans ce qu'elles croyaient n'être qu'une simple pièce. Elles furent éblouies par la soudaine clarté de la pièce, qui contrastait avec le sombre couloir seulement éclairé par des bougies accrochées aux murs. Le chant mélodieux des oiseaux leur parvint, enchanteur, par-delà les arbres verts qui se dressaient autour du petit chemin de graviers où elles se trouvaient.

- C'est la serre, expliqua Duo en arrivant à leur hauteur. On est au cœur du palais, et c'est le lieu où la nature reprend ses droits. En continuant tout droit par le chemin, vous arriverez à un pré traversé par une rivière. La cascade se trouve plus à l'Est, par là (il désigna du doigt la direction). Je vous laisse découvrir toutes seules le lieu, c'est le plus sûr du palais – à part votre chambre, bien sûr, rajouta-t-il sous le regard perçant de l'ange. Je reviendrai vous chercher un peu plus tard.

Il s'enfonça parmi les arbres et disparut presque aussitôt de leur vue. Relena regarda son aînée, qui haussa les épaules.

- S'il dit que c'est sûr, on n'a plus qu'à le croire – ou sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas, lança-t-elle, soudain menaçante.

Relena lui sourit, habituée de l'attitude de l'ange envers le Shinigami, et plus amusée qu'intimidée par les menaces de la femme, car elle savait que Lucrézia ne les mettrait jamais à exécution, pas plus qu'elle ne doutait de la sincérité de Duo.

Elle avança lentement sur le chemin, le nez en l'air pour mieux humer les senteurs qui lui parvenaient et contemplant le vol gracieux d'un couple d'oiseaux. Très haut, au-dessus des cimes, elle apercevait le ciel à travers un étrange écran translucide – du verre. L'ange la suivait, elle aussi en extase devant ce lieu enchanteur qui n'avait rien à envier au Paradis.

Duo se dirigea vers le rocher qui surplombait toute la serre. D'un côté, cela semblait n'être qu'une paroi verticale impossible à escalader, mais de l'autre côté, une pente douce, dont le début était camouflé par des fourrés, permettait d'arriver jusqu'au sommet, d'où on pouvait voir presque tout l'espace de la serre. Selon ses estimations, il devait se trouver là... bingo !

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais s'y attendait un peu. Il s'assit en soupirant à côté de lui.

- Tu sais que t'es pas drôle ?

- Pourquoi les as-tu amenées ici, Duo ? demanda Heero sans quitter des yeux les deux femmes qui déambulaient sur le chemin.

Duo poussa un profond soupir résigné, pestant mentalement contre ceux qui refusaient de répondre à ses questions autrement que par d'autres questions. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit à côté de son compagnon.

- Parce que je voulais leur montrer qu'on est pas des monstres insensibles et indifférents à toute forme de beauté, comme on les avait habituées à penser. Que nous aussi, nous savons apprécier les choses simples et belles et qu'on est capable de faire quelque chose de bien. Et parce que je savais que t'étais là.

Heero ne lui répondit pas et de toute façon, il n'avait rien à lui répondre. Duo posa la main sur l'épaule de la tête de mule qui lui tenait lieu d'ami.

- Tu lui manques.

- Je sais.

- Elle ne le dit pas, mais ses yeux prennent parfois un aspect mélancolique. Elle ne demande rien mais se pose des questions. Tu devrais aller la voir, Heero.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit immédiatement Heero d'un ton sec.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as cessé de la surveiller, de la protéger, de la regarder grandir depuis neuf ans. Tu penses sans cesse à elle et ne me dis pas le contraire, enchaîna-t-il comme le vampire allait répliquer quelque chose, il y a des choses qu'on peut essayer de cacher mais qu'on voit quand même. Tu veux la voir et pourtant tu ne peux pas. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

Il y eut un instant de silence, où un ange, symbolisé par Ayumi, passa faire un petit tour, leur fit un pied de nez et repartit, puis Heero prit la parole.

- Il y a... trop de différences entre nous. Elle, elle peut encore faire un choix entre les trois mondes, moi je suis prisonnier dans celui-là. Depuis que je suis né, je n'ai appartenu qu'à ce monde, même si j'ai pu grandir dans celui des humains. Toute ma vie, j'ai été sur le qui-vive, à me méfier de toute le monde, même de mes amis. Je ne parle pas de toi, c'est différent, continua-t-il en voyant Duo s'offusquer. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir de véritables liens en dehors de Trowa et de toi. Elle, elle a encore la vie devant elle, je ne dois pas la forcer à me rejoindre dans ce monde de solitude.

- Mais tu ne la forces pas ! protesta Duo.

- Si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je la force. Alors je veux éviter de la voir pour ne pas l'influencer davantage.

Il se tut ensuite, et Duo en profita pour le dévisager d'un regard sarcastique.

- Ouais... Appelle ça comme tu veux mais pour moi c'est la solution de facilité ! Tu ne la voies pas, elle ne te voit pas, séparation à l'amiable _(le divorce n'était pas très répandu à l'époque )_... Ainsi tu t'évites beaucoup d'ennuis. Dorothy peut continuer à te courir après et toi à te renfermer de plus en plus, si bien que tu ne t'ouvriras même plus à Trowa ou moi. Ta petite humaine peut faire ce qu'elle veut, du moment qu'elle ne reste pas ici, c'est-à-dire aller chez les anges ou retourner chez les siens où elle grandira gentiment, où elle se mariera, aura des enfants, les élèvera et mourra vieille et entourée de toute sa famille... C'est ça, ce que tu veux, hein ?!? C'est ça ???

Le ton de Duo était progressivement monté, jusqu'à être une véritable cascade de reproches qui, heureusement, ne fut pas entendue ni par Relena ni par Noin.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua froidement Heero.

- Je ne peux pas comprendre ? Je ne peux pas comprendre ?!? cria Duo. Mais bon sang, si, je peux comprendre !!! Si Hilde se trouvait dans cette situation, alors je...

Se rendant compte qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit, il arrêta là ses reproches. Heero avait pour sa part un sourire sardonique.

- Donc, elle s'appelle Hilde ? demanda-t-il très tranquillement.

Le ton dégagé et la vivacité de la question surprirent Duo. Tout d'un coup, il comprit.

- Tu... Tu as fait exprès de me mettre en colère pour que je... ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

La grimace de Heero répondit à sa place.

- Chacun son tour ! répliqua le brun aux yeux bleus, démoniaque.

- Alors là, c'est vraiment pas sympa, de me tirer les vers du nez comme ça ! C'est vraiment, vraiment pas sympa du tout ! Mais alors là, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas sympa ! Je dirais même que c'est sacrément vilain, ce que tu as fait ! (_Bun : C'est normal, c'est un vampire, un des méchants. Normal qu'il soit pas sympa, eh baka_)

Heero se leva sans cesser d'avoir cette lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

- Je pars un moment, annonça-t-il calmement.

- Quoi ?!? Attends, attends, attends, tu vas où, quand, comment, faire quoi, pourquoi et... je crois que c'est tout ?

- Sur terre, maintenant, par le moyen habituel, régler mes comptes avec Zechs, parce que j'ai envie de me défouler, ça te suffit comme réponse ?

- Hummm... moui.

Heero s'apprêtait à disparaître quand il s'adressa une dernière fois à son ami.

- Au fait... je savais déjà comment elle s'appelait.

Et un battement de cils, il avait disparu. Duo fixa, hagard, l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre l'information.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!?! cria-t-il.

Relena releva les yeux pour suivre le vol de quelques oiseaux effrayés, qui s'envolèrent d'une cime proche d'un grand rocher.

« J'aurais pourtant juré que... »

- Relena ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, c'est juste que... l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru être observée.

- Voyons, il n'y a que nous ici, à l'exception peut-être de Duo, qui a disparu je ne sais où.

Relena baissa les yeux pour fixer les gravillons du sol, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Oui... Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Il n'y a que nous ici.

Elles continuèrent de progresser sur le chemin, qui disparut quelques mètres plus loin, juste après un virage, au pied d'une prairie verdoyante.

L'herbe était très verte, et parsemée de tâches colorées : les coquelicots odorants, les petites pâquerettes blanches, les timides violettes, les ravissants boutons d'or, les roses rouges roses et oranges, les tulipes multicolores, les délicates clochettes du muguet... Le long de la forêt s'étendaient des bosquets de mimosa et de lilas. La prairie était traversée par une petite rivière qui serpentait en chantonnant.

- C'est... superbe... fut tout ce que put murmurer Relena.

- Oui... j'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient... faire de si belles choses...

La jeune humaine eut un sourire.

- Cela change-t-il ton jugement de valeur envers eux ?

Pour toute réponse, Noin émit un grognement.

- On verra ! On va plutôt dire qu'ils sont sur le banc d'essai !

La campagne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait là. Pas la dernière non plus. Ces fermes isolées, ces bois sombres, idéals pour les embuscades, ces paysans superstitieux, tout était propice au monde des ténèbres. Voilà pourquoi il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Un ange dans un endroit fréquenté par les démons, c'était plutôt incongru. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il grimaça en sentant le parfum rance du sang. Le sol en terre battue en était couvert. Un rouge un peu brun, dégageant une odeur si intenable qu'il fit un détour. Pas de doute, il était attendu. Et inutile de se demander qui cela pouvait-il être, puisque l'auteur de la redécoration extérieure était dans la ferme. Et il avait aussi pris la peine d'assortir l'intérieur à l'extérieur. Tout en rouge sang.

Au milieu de ce qui était jadis la pièce de séjour, tranquillement assis sur la table en bois, Heero le regardait, un air triomphant sur le visage. Les corps des habitants de la ferme, une dizaine de personnes en tout, gisaient à ses pieds, entièrement vidés de leur sang, le visage déformé par un rictus de terreur. Il essaya négligemment du bout du doigt une goutte de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et sourit. Un sourire de prédateur, de carnassier, qui dévoilait ses canines proéminentes et encore sanguinolentes.

- Je t'ai manqué, Zechs ? lâcha-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, non.

Zechs grimaça quand son regard rencontra les yeux vides d'un chat rayé roux (1). Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'épargner les animaux. Posée de façon visible sur la table, l'épée du vampire était teintée d'écarlate.

- Je suppose que tu es venu ici dans un but précis, déclara lentement l'ange.

Le vampire hocha la tête, ne le quittant pas de ses prunelles cobalts animées d'un feu bestial.

- Et ce but, c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire du vampire s'élargit (2).

- Tous ces morts étaient-ils nécessaires ? demanda Zechs en désignant les corps.

- On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, répliqua sournoisement le vampire.

L'ange poussa un profond soupir résigné. Ce gamin lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Arrogant et provocant à souhait. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

- Bien. Si tel est ton choix...

Il sembla soudain luire, une aura blanche immaculée l'entourait, créant un bouclier lumineux et pur autour de lui, tandis que le vampire s'entourait au contraire d'une aura noire comme la nuit. Ils laissaient tomber les barrières qui retenaient leurs formidables pouvoirs et, sans témoin ni gêneur, s'apprêtaient à se livrer un combat sans merci.

Le premier, Heero fit grandir une boule ténébreuse dans sa main tout en surveillant son adversaire, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Sans perdre de temps, l'ange fit de même. Sa boule atteignit rapidement un diamètre d'une vingtaine de centimètres et le duel commença.

Duo s'arracha en douceur des bras de Hilde, profondément endormie à côté de lui, et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce. Un instant plus tard, il avait quitté la surface de la Terre et était revenu dans son monde. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce où travaillait habituellement Heero, il trouva ce dernier tourné vers la fenêtre, nullement en train de vaquer à ses occupations.

- Déjà de retour ? lança Duo en s'approchant de lui.

Cela le surprenait beaucoup, puisque lui-même avait à peine eu le temps d'aller voir Hilde et de... hum. Bref, Heero avait été rapide, de façon très suspecte. Et pourtant, d'après le profil que voyait Duo, il était en un seul morceau, même s'il ne pouvait pas juger de l'aspect du-dit morceau.

Heero se tourna enfin vers lui et son ami put noter avec soulagement que oui, il était indemne, excepté une manche à moitié carbonisée et une éraflure à la jambe. Visiblement, c'était le blond à plumes qui avait dégusté.

- Alors ? demanda Duo.

Le vampire eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Ca fait du bien.

* * *

(1) : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN TT Il a même tué le chaaaaaaat !!!! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'écrire ça, moi ?!?!? Je suis censée aimer les chats VV 

(2) : Et là, on dit : Mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents... Oups, pas la même histoire


	14. Chapitre 13

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, blablabla, et si j'en crois mon prof d'épistémologie, même le texte ne m'appartient plus, puisque nous ne faisons que répéter ce qui a été déjà dit oO

Couples : Heero+Relena (hu hu), DuoxHilde (pas dans ce chapitre mais ça va revenir), Milliardo+Ayumi... entend un hurlement de protestation venant de Bun ah non, oups " petitpointd'interrogation+Ayumi, Milliardo+Noin (dans le prochaiiin !) et je ne dis plus rien !

_Réponses aux (trop nombreuses pour mon bien) reviews : _

_Yami-Rose Aka : Heero a craché des boules de poil pendant des heures, ce fut une horreur Je pense que ce coup-ci, il retiendra la leçon... Evidemment que ça ferait plaisir à beaucoup de monde (j'espère en tout cas) si Relena restait en Enfer avec Heero (je fais partie de ceux-là de toute façon) mais... maiiiiis ! Faudrait pas que ça soit trop simple, non plus Pi le scénario est déjà prêt et il n'admettrait pas un poil de changement, ce bougre -- _

_Ethanielle ou Lyla : Duo est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément, car il me permet toujours de mettre une petite touche d'humour dans les situations bien noires Et en ce qui concerne les emplois du temps de terminale, étant maintenant étudiante (encore du mal à réaliser moa) je tiens à dire que... oh mon dieu, mais c'est de la rigolade la terminale oo Le post bac est plus dense, plus fourni, plus prise de tête et puis les transports (2 à 3h par jour), c'est le plus éprouvant T-T Même si le nombre d'heures en terminale est supérieur, je suis bien placée pour dire qu'on y travaille pas forcément (le nombre de trucs que j'ai écrits en philo...) alors que là, plus d'échappatoire TT Et ensuite, y'aura le monde du travail... d'où l'intérêt des fics, qui servent d'échappatoire ! _

_Athena : Cette fic, même si elle met parfois un certain (long) moment à venir, ne sera jamais abandonnée parce que je l'aime trop pour ça Roooh, ça, c'est une belle image mentale de comparer Heero à Angel - (quoique je préfère quand même Heero) La suite s'est encore fait attendre (paaaardoooooon éè) mais j'ai maintenant fait mon planning et je sais ce qu'il me reste à écrire donc ça devrait aller maintenant (l'espoir fait vivre) _

_Sissi : Désolée du retard TT Mais si, Trowa est avec Heero Enfin... pas dans un autre sens, hein Oo (j'ai l'esprit tordu par moment, c'est le boulot) Dorothy, j'ai envie d'en faire de la frituuuuure... mais je me retiens, sinon j'aurais plus de méchant-pas-beau. _

_Bunny-n'a-moa : Si le chapitre dernier, tu le connaissais par coeur, qu'en est-il de celui-là " Ma pauvre, je te l'ai fait lire pas mal de fois... Et voui, j'ai été trèèès vilaine de ne pas décrire le passage que tu attendais avec impatience (c'est-à-dire combat Heero/plumé de Zechs à l'orange), mais je préfère les ellipses, na ! Tu voulais que je publie avant Noël 2005, ton souhait n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd ... même si on se rapproche grandement de Noël déjà -- _

_Tenchi et Liloo et Manson (abonnement en groupe) : (je ne me pencherai pas sur les péripéties et autres farces de la Calleigh, qui est vraiment très drôle o) Merci pour ce très long commentaire, ma Choupinette, c'est toujours marrant à lire ! Tenchi, consultante en déco, Manson, consultante en martyrisage par guitare... Je suis vernie, moi XD _

_Sakuya : Valà la suite ! Avec un 'léger' (dégoûlinant d'ironie) retard... _

_Elodie : T'aimes Duo ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! Pas trop quand même, sinon je me fais lyncher par une amie... _

_MaLix : La suite est là maintenant... Reste à savoir quand sera là la suite de la suite ! _

_Wish : Pas de commentaire, hélas, pour ce chapitre, je n'ai eu aucune idée... Mais merci pour la review ! _

_Yune-chan66 : Pas de remarque cette fois, vu que j'ai écrit en plusieurs fois... mais le prochain chapitre sera plus corsé ! _

_Steph : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je vais t'ajouter dans mes contacts, mais je ne peux pas te garantir d'être souvent là... Une adepte du couple Heero/Relena, je ne pouvais pas rater une telle occasion ! _

_A partir de maintenant, je répondrai aux reviews avec la nouvelle fonction 'Reply' de FF, dans la mesure du possible... sinon laissez-moi un mail, je me sentirai toute embêtée si je pouvais pas vous remercier pour ces gentils mots qui me vont toujours droit au cœur éè

* * *

Chapitre 13_

Heero était penché sur ses papiers, affairé à régler tous les problèmes bénins mais surtout moins bénins de ceux dont il était le chef. Il s'intéressait tout particulièrement aux activités à la frontière russe, qui était passablement instable. Des contrées immenses, des villages isolés de tout, et un nombre de morts inexpliquées assez impressionnant... Aucun doute, il y avait du Dorothy là-dessus.

- Majesté ?

Heero releva les yeux rapidement, fixant Trowa d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Trowa ?

- Vos conseillers vous attendent dans la salle de réunion.

- Il n'y a aucune réunion prévue aujourd'hui, objecta Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

Les lèvres de Trowa s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

- Une réunion exceptionnelle, c'est rarement prévu.

Heero poussa un long et profond soupir.

- Eh bien, allons-y, puisqu'ils le demandent...

Quand Heero rentra dans la salle, tous les conseillers se levèrent. Ils attendirent qu'il s'asseye pour suivre son exemple. Trowa s'installa à la gauche de Heero. En tant que monarque, Heero était tenu d'avoir des conseillers. Ceux-ci venaient de toute la planète, et étaient des démons de toutes les espèces : il y avait des représentants des démons mineurs, des démons majeurs, des archidémons et des vampires, sans compter quelques mages noirs et sorciers. Une quarantaine de personnes en tout. Pour le moment, aucun ne parlait, s'échangeant juste quelques regards comme pour se défier de parler le premier.

- J'espère que vous n'attendez pas que je prenne la parole ? demanda enfin Heero. Puisque c'est vous qui m'avez demandé, j'entends bien à ce que vous m'en expliquiez la raison.

Bien qu'il paraisse calme, Heero était en ébullition à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il se méfiait par-dessus tout de ses soi-disant conseillers qui embrouillaient encore davantage les choses et qui ne pensaient qu'au trône et à en déloger le roi actuel. Il suffisait que plusieurs réussissent à s'allier et toute la hiérarchie était en péril. Heureusement, Heero était toujours parvenu à arrêter le complot à temps et à faire exécuter au plus vite les conspirateurs avant que le bruit ne s'ébruite.

- En effet, Majesté, répondit un archidémon qui répondait sous le nom de Balmos. Nous avons ouï dire qu'il y avait ici une... une _humaine_.

Il dit ces derniers mots d'un ton si méprisant qu'Heero songea l'espace d'une seconde à lui trancher la gorge sur-le-champ. Le sang d'un archidémon ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça... Et puis ça mettrait un peu d'animation pour une fois.

- C'est exact, se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en échafaudant toutes sortes de plans pour faire disparaître sans trace Balmos.

- Vous comprenez que le fait de l'avoir emmenée ici sans nous avoir préalablement demandés conseil...

- Je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous en parler, coupa Heero.

Le conseil n'avait après tout qu'un droit de veto, et vu la façon dont ils traitaient déjà les affaires courantes... Bref, aucun besoin d'envenimer encore plus la situation.

- Pourtant, vous semblez oublier que ce n'est certainement pas sa place, répliqua un vampire, qui s'appelait Varney.

- Je n'ai pas oublié.

- Nous proposons donc qu'elle soit officiellement présentée à la cour lors d'un bal, qui aura lieu à la prochaine nouvelle lune.

- Très bien, dit Heero. Si vous voulez.

Il se leva, imité de Trowa et de tous les autres.

- La séance est levée.

Et il sortit toujours calmement, suivi de son fidèle serviteur, tandis que des sourires fleurissaient sur le visage de la plupart des conseillers.

Deux minutes chrono plus tard, dans le bureau de Heero, celui-ci explosait.

- ...Un bal ! Un bal ! Et pourquoi pas l'inviter à prendre le thé, tant qu'ils y sont !

Il continua à tourner en rond, rageant, menaçant de renverser le bureau au moins deux fois, tandis que Duo rentrait dans la pièce. Heero ne le remarqua même pas, tout à sa fureur. Duo interrogea des yeux Trowa, qui restait droit et immobile.

- Les conseillers veulent connaître la fille et ont organisé un bal.

Duo soupira.

- Evidemment, ils feront tout pour la discréditer et la renvoyer au plus vite... dans le meilleur des cas. Je lui avais dit, que les ennuis n'allaient que commencer ! Hein, que je lui avais dit, Trowa ?

- Oui. Mais il n'y a pas plus sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre.

- Si tu le dis.

Le Shinigami se tourna ensuite vers Heero et se jeta devant lui, l'empêchant de continuer ses cercles.

- Eh ! Tu te calmes un peu, oui ?

- Un bal ! S'exclama Heero.

- Oui, ça va, on a compris, un bal ! T'arrête pas de le répéter ! Maintenant, tu te calmes, tu t'assois et on réfléchit gentiment à la situation.

A son grand étonnement, Heero lui obéit et alla s'asseoir. Ils cherchèrent donc des solutions.

- On pourrait dire qu'elle est repartie ? proposa Duo.

Heero secoua négativement du chef.

- Non. S'ils savent qu'elle est là, ils savent aussi quand elle ne l'est pas. On pourrait tuer tous les conseillers ?

- Mis à part nous débarrasser d'eux, ça ne servira à rien, j'en ai peur...

- Ca sera toujours ça de fait, grogna le brun aux yeux cobalt.

- Et si des Anges étaient invités en renfort ? proposa Trowa.

- Après la raclée qu'a foutue Heero à Zechs ? Ils seraient suicidaires !

- Mais en cas de trouble, ce sera vers eux que se tourneront les conjurés, pour faire ensuite passer un éventuel assassinat comme une fausse manoeuvre dans la bataille, précisa le vampire.

Les deux autres le regardèrent.

- Pas bête... Ils pourraient même nous servir de renfort en cas de problème, pour protéger Relena... murmura Heero.

- Et ainsi, ils sauront sûrs que leur poulain et son garde du corps vont bien ! renchérit Duo.

- Proposition acceptée, conclut Heero. Merci, Trowa.

- Un bal ? demanda Relena.

- Yep. Un bal, répéta Duo.

Relena se tourna vers Lucrézia, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- On s'habitue vite à ses fantaisies, tu verras.

- Je tiens à préciser que la _fantaisie_ ne vient pas de Heero, ajouta Duo.

- Oh ? Je vais finir par croire aux miracles, railla Lucrézia.

Duo s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Il a précisé que vous pouviez venir toutes les deux.

- Comme si j'allais la laisser y aller seule ! s'exclama Lucrézia en se rapprochant de Relena. Une pauvre enfant seule au milieu de ces sauvages sanguinaires et barbares... !

- Oh, ça va, la mère poule ! se moqua Duo.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard à la fois vexé et meurtrier. Duo préféra s'en tenir là. Sinon, mort ou pas, il allait souffrir !

- Pourquoi un bal ? demanda Relena, surprise.

- Parce que les autres démons ont envie de connaître "l'humaine". Tu es la curiosité du moment, princesse !

Il prit un air désinvolte.

- Ca changera. D'habitude, ce sont mes bêtises dont ils parlent... Bande de rabats-joie...

- Qui assistera au bal ? voulut savoir Relena.

- Ah ha ! Très bonne question ! ... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Nan, j'plaisante ! Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est toujours les mêmes vieux croûtons en état de décomposition avancée ! Alors, ce sera principalement la noblesse démoniaque.

- Noblesse ?

- Yep. Même nous, on a un classement social. On est pas uniquement composé de « sauvages sanguinaires et barbares »...

L'ange lui tira la langue et Duo continua son explication :

- La noblesse est essentiellement composée de démons très âgés, centenaires voire millénaires, mais ils deviennent rares. Presque tous sont de "sang pur", c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont issus de la première génération de démons qui vécut avant le déluge.

- Donc la Bible disait vrai à ce sujet ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout ce qui est dit est vrai ! affirma Noin, sautant sur l'occasion de faire pencher la balance de son côté.

- Excuse-moi ! Mais elle ne précise pas que Eve en avait ras-le-bol d'Adam et l'a plaqué pour un autre ! Et que...

- Ca va, ça va ! le coupa Noin avant qu'il ne raconte d'autres choses.

- Mais c'est vrai que le déluge est tel que cité dans ce ramassis d'ordures.

Noin s'offusqua du terme mais Duo n'en avait pas encore fini.

- Donc ! La noblesse est composée des démons les plus importants, bla bla bla, tous des cons, bla bla bla... Ah oui ! Les nobles ont des pouvoirs, contrairement aux autres démons !

- Pouvoirs ? répéta Relena sans comprendre.

- Ben ouais ! Faut bien qu'on se défende de temps en temps, nan ? Et pas qu'avec les dents, c'est pas super efficace comme arme ! En gros, ça fait des grosses boules noires et quand tu les lances, ça fait boom ! C'est assez cool !

- La pratique de la magie est plus subtile que ça, trancha Noin. C'est un don que de pouvoir la manipuler sans l'aide d'instrument spécifique. A contrario, les mages ou sorciers sont obligés de se servir de bâtons ou baguettes pour concentrer leurs pouvoirs. Quand aux simples mortels, ils ont depuis longtemps perdu cette grâce divine.

- Grâce divine, mon œil, ricana Duo derrière.

- ... Ceux qui manipulent la magie avec les mains ou la voix sont appelés sorceleurs. Ils peuvent lancer des sorts spécifiques ou, à défaut, des sphères d'énergie. Plus le sorceleur est puissant, plus l'effet est dévastateur.

- Le plus grand sorceleur connu est Ruthwen, le père de Heero. Il ne faisait pas partie de la noblesse "pure", mais il avait un potentiel magique exceptionnel. C'est pour ça qu'il a été placé à la tête du royaume, avant de passer l'arme à gauche et son héritage empoisonné à son fils. Bon ! Tout ça pour dire qu'au bal, il y aura plein de nobles snobinards et ennuyeux ! Maintenant, je me sauve, je suis déjà resté trop longtemps ! Salut !

Et le jeune homme sortit en un éclair, laissant les deux femmes abasourdies.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Relena après un temps. Je veux dire, se lancer dans de grands discours avant de partir en courant ?

- J'en ai bien peur... 

- Un bal ! s'exclama Milliardo quand Ayumi l'eut informé de l'arrivée d'un corbeau, messager de malheur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

- De l'ancien français du XIIe siècle "baller", qui signifiait "danser", le bal est une réunion où l'on danse, soit en grand apparat soit dans les villages, ânonna tranquillement Ayumi. Sont dérivées de ce mot les expressions « Ouvrir le bal », « Donner un grand bal », « Bal champêtre », « Bal populaire », « Bal musette », « Bal costumé, masqué, travesti », « Robe de bal », « Bal de têtes », où seules les têtes sont travesties...

- Merci, je sais quand même ce qu'est un bal ! Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est que ce gamin mijote !

- Il n'a pas le droit de vouloir s'amuser un peu ?

- Quand tu auras de l'expérience, tu comprendras que _tout_ ce que fait ce Seigneur de pacotille a une raison cachée !

- Alors pour quelle raison nous inviterait-il à ce bal ? demanda l'ange.

- Justement, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Peut-être est-ce un guet-apens...

- En nous invitant ? A moins que ce soit un combat qu'il veuille, et qu'on puisse se défendre...

- Il pourrait tuer l'humaine devant nous pour nous lancer une sorte de défi...

- Bien inconscient s'il le fait, n'oubliez pas que nous avons un agent infiltré là-bas.

- Il pourrait s'en prendre à Lucré... à Noin.

- Elle sait se défendre et je pense qu'elle a placé quelques sorts de protection. Elle n'est pas stupide.

- Que prépare-t-il...

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt le fait qu'il essaye de se montrer _civilisé_ qui te paraît suspect ?

Il se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés.

- Civilisé et lui, ça fait trois ! Quelque chose cloche...

- Cela signifierait-il que nous déclinons son invitation ? demanda Ayumi, l'air de rien.

- Absolument pas, ça risquerait de lui faire plaisir ! Rien que pour lui montrer qu'on n'est pas des dégonflés, on y va !

Ayumi eut un sourire victorieux.

La pièce était divinement silencieuse. Même les querelles habituelles entre les gardes qui jouaient aux dés dans la cour ne lui parvenaient pas. Il pouvait enfin travailler dans le calme et la sérénité à ses papiers, traitant des affaires du royaume mais aussi des agissements démoniaques dans le monde des humains - surtout que leur existence n'était pas censée être étalée aux yeux de tous. Il avait aussi quelques vengeances à fomenter, deux ou trois imbéciles dont le derrière ne méritait que d'être botté, quelques petits meurtres d'opposants à organiser discrètement, et c'était sans compter les règlements de compte interne à la communauté, qu'il ne gérait pas dans la mesure où cela ne décimait pas un village entier. Il n'intervenait pas à ce niveau-là et laissait avec plaisir ses congénères s'étripait joyeusement du moment qu'il n'était pas directement concerné. Bref il allait pouvoir faire du bon travail dans son bureau merveilleusement calme et silencieux, avec un bon feu pour réchauffer cette atmosphère décidemment trop glaciale - la faute à ce démon des glaces qu'il avait vexé et qui avait balancé sa meilleure malédiction à sa maison - pendant de longues et délicieuses heures à en oublier le temps qui passait avant d'aller faire un tour à la serre...

- Heero, mon ami ! C'est donc là que tu te cachais ?

... Trop beau. C'était trop beau. Plus de calme, plus de boulot, plus de tranquillité, plus de sérénité... Un certain natté, paré à être rétrogradé au rang d'ex-ami avant d'aller brûler pour le reste de ses jours dans les flammes de l'enfer - son sort préféré, avait tout brisé en apparaissant dans la pièce. Poussant un soupir résigné, agacé et un rien impatient, Heero abandonna les agissements d'un certain descendant de la famille Dracul en Transylvanie pour accorder son attention à Duo, mais sans toutefois lui adresser la parole.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, môsieur Grognon, lança joyeusement le Shinigami en recevant le regard noir qu'il attendait de toute façon. Ca va ? La forme ? Pas de courbature pour ton vieil âge ? L'arthrose ne te ronge pas encore ? Pas de problème de vue pour le moment ? Ca serait gênant, ça, parce que vu la distance à laquelle tu lances tes sorts parfois, tu pourrais raser un village par erreur... Tu perds pas tes cheveux ? Ca serait pas une grosse perte, remarque, tu pourrais enfin avoir une coiffure décente et...

Il fit un bond en arrière pour éviter ka boule d'énergie lancée avec la nette intention de le réduire en un tas de cendres. Ses réflexes ne se détérioraient pas avec le temps mais le bout de ses vêtements s'élima et il perdit du coup dix bons centimètres de cape.

- Ouh, pas passé loin c'te fois ! s'exclama Duo. Tu pourrais faire attention, non ! Les couturiers sont hors de prix en cette saison...

Cette fois-ci la boule vint de haut et il dut se baisser pour ne pas se la prendre. Elle alla mourir dans le feu, créant une volée de flammes violettes.

- Je t'écoute, lança tranquillement Heero.

- Purée, tu sais que t'es imbuvable le matin, toi !

Une nouvelle boule de feu se forma dans la main de Heero tandis que ses yeux prenaient une teinte sauvage.

- Je t'écoute, répéta-t-il, un peu plus sèchement et sentant sa patience partir en fumée.

- Euh, j'voulais savoir si tu voulais venir sur Terre un peu avec moi... J'sais bien que ta seule source d'intérêt humaine n'y est plus mais ça t'empêche pas de...

La boule partit presque involontairement mais toujours sans atteindre sa cible. Heero ne prit même pas la peine de recharger ses armes, son visage retrouvant sa neutralité. C'était uniquement par réflexe qu'il avait perdu le contact avec sa propre boule. Si, si...

- Comme ça, tu pourras régler le sort des petits crétins qui se font trop remarquer, enchaîna Duo, encouragé de ne pas avoir encore été rejoindre ses ancêtres.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée... Il avait besoin d'exercice et ça règlerait le cas de quelques-unes des feuilles posées devant lui. Quant aux autres, il aurait le temps de s'en occuper ensuite, l'esprit plus léger et débarrassé de son ami quelque peu collant.

- Et puis Trowa pourra veiller sur Noin et sur Re...

- Allons-y, déclara Heero en se levant et en passant devant lui.

Dans son dos, Duo fit un large sourire.

- Pince-mi et pince-moi sont dans un bateau, pince-mi tombe à l'eau, qui reste-t-il ? chantonna Duo.

Heero proféra tout un tas de malédictions à son égard à voix basse. Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Il aurait dû savoir qu'il y aurait une embrouille ! Avec Duo Maxwell, Shinigami de son état, la moindre sortie prenait un tour des plus inattendus, voire se terminait en catastrophe monumentale. De mémoire, ils étaient apparus au-dessus d'une table de Trolls au moment de leur repas, avaient tout renversé et ils avaient fui en courant la horde de Trolls affamés et furieux ; Duo l'avait entraîné dans une... chambre à coucher, se trompant de porte, et en plein milieu d'ébats conjugaux en plus : malheureusement pour eux, c'était des démons très susceptibles qui leur avaient envoyé une kyrielle de sorts et malédictions parmi les plus horribles qui soient ; ils étaient apparus au milieu de la mer, suivant toujours les directives de Duo, et avaient dû regagner la rive... à la nage, avec leurs capes et leurs vêtements lourds... La liste était relativement longue.

- Tu ne reconnais rien, dit Heero.

- Euh... non.

- C'est vaste et vide et plat.

- Euh... oui.

- Y'a du sable et des cactus.

- Euh... affirmatif.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous sommes.

- Euh... comment dire...

- Bref tu nous as perdus en plein désert.

- Voilà.

- A des kilomètres de toute civilisation, dans un pays qui ne possède aucune magie connue ni rien qui pourrait nous servir d'amplificateur de sort, donc on ne peut même pas avoir recours à notre magie.

- Aussi.

- Tu es un incapable et un abruti.

- Ca résume l'affaire.

Heero poussa un soupir et se rassit sur son caillou. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, géographiquement dans un grand trou désertique sur une carte inexacte, et à part les cactus, les rochers et les grains de sable, il n'y avait rien. Ah oui, et quelques serpents venimeux aussi. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, avait-il fait confiance à un Shinigami qui n'avait pas le moindre sens de l'orientation ! Pendant ce temps-là, ce pouvait être la guerre, la révolution, les pires catastrophes de par le monde et ici, ils ne verraient rien. Il ne pourrait même pas ressentir si son royaume était en trouble. Mais il avait une confiance absolue en Trowa et savait que si la situation dégénérait trop, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à faire appel aux anges. Pourtant la perspective de passer ses vieux jours à compter les grains de sable du désert en laissant toutes ses tâches à Trowa n'enchantait guère Heero.

- Allez, dit-il en se relevant. On y va.

- Où ? répliqua Duo, soudain fataliste, en levant le bras dans une direction vague. Que ce soit Nord, Sud, Est ou Ouest, on ne sait pas combien de temps ça prendra pour s'en sortir...

- On va commencer par suivre _mes_ directives, comme ça on évitera de se perdre à nouveau.

- Bien. Alors, ô grand seigneur... où va-t-on ?

Heero leva la tête et fixa l'horizon. Le soleil lui tapait sur le système et ses vêtements noirs le faisaient cuire. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa malédiction des glaces/

- Par là, murmura-t-il.

- Où, « là » ? Vers ce caillou ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ? Je préférais celui de l'autre direction, l'est plus joli.

- Parce que c'est moi qui décide.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Et aussi parce que je commence à avoir faim.

Duo allait répliquer quand il vit les canines de Heero. Oh oh, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu de sang depuis un certain temps...

- D'accord. Va pour ce caillou...

Trois heures plus tard...

- J'avais dit que ce caillou m'inspirait pas confiance ! gémit Duo en tombant à genoux sur le sable brûlant.

Encore le sable, les cailloux, les cactus... à perte de vue.

- Silence, murmura Heero.

Au loin des bruits de chant et de musique brisaient le pesant silence du désert. Cela venait plus précisément de derrière une des collines. Les lèvres pâles de Heero s'étirèrent en un mince sourire inquiétant. Enfin de la civilisation.

- Euh, Heero ? Tu m'expliques ce que tu as trouvé de si intéressant ?

- A manger.

Trowa fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver son maître et le Shinigami après une absence de plusieurs heures. Ils avaient l'air épuisé et les vêtements de Heero étaient tachés. Ils s'effondrèrent chacun sur un canapé, ayant visiblement la ferme intention de ne plus en décoller du reste de la journée. Tout semblait indiquer qu'ils venaient de subir une expérience des plus traumatisantes et des plus fatigantes.

- On s'est bêtement perdus, expliqua Heero à sa question muette, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller dans lequel il avait enfoui sa tête.

Trowa hocha la tête, comprenant immédiatement le problème.

- En plein milieu du Sahara...

- Mais y'a pire, murmura Duo. Bien pire que de se sentir fondre doucement sous ce soleil de plomb au milieu d'une vaste étendue désertique sans la moindre ombre, avec des serpents venimeux qui se baladent tranquillement, le sable qui rentre partout dans les vêtements et les cheveux et sans la moindre goutte de sang pour un certain vampire affamé qui est de notre connaissance... Non, tout ça, ça peut aller, quoique, avec nos vêtements, ce fût dur... On est tombé sur pire.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda poliment Trowa. Un groupe d'anges en mission ?

- Oh non ! Un village de fanatiques religieux qui nous ont pris - à tort ou à raison - pour des envoyés du diable. Ils ont voulu nous _brûler_, gémit Duo à ces pénibles souvenirs.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- On a pris la fuite avant de tomber sur une troupe de nomades pour remplir la panse de Heero et voler leurs chameaux pour retrouver la côte et un semblant de magie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pays à la noix où on peut même pas utiliser la magie et où on veut envoyer au bûcher tous ceux qui ont le malheur d'être démoniaques... Encore, en Europe, on trouve toujours moyen de se servir de la magie, mais en plein milieu de l'Afrique, y'a beaucoup trop de parasites... !

Heero releva la tête de son oreiller et échangea un regard un rien fatigué avec Trowa. Duo restait définitivement un cas à part. Il n'avait même pas dit que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient allés sur terre dans toutes ses explications.

* * *

A suivre 


	15. Chapitre 14

LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi.

Couples : 1xR (ils se voient enfin !), 6x9.

Note technique : Les mots en gras sont des mots que des copines m'ont imposés. Prenez ça comme un défi littéraire si vous voulez…

Avertissement : Euuuuh… Tention, ça gicle dans les coins. **Violence gratuite** et tuerie dans les règles de l'art. Le rating a augmenté.

Ce n'est même pas pour fêter l'année nouvelle que je publie aujourd'hui (31 décembre 2007) mais parce que c'était la date limite que je m'étais fixée. Mmh, je ne change vraiment pas dans mes délais. Et je ne peux même pas promettre que l'énorme écart entre les mises à jour (deux ans, quand même) ne se reproduira plus. L'inspiration est capricieuse, et soit je ne l'ai pas, soit c'est le temps qui me manque. Désolée… Mais en compensation, voici un chapitre très long, très complet, qui est un peu le point central de la fic… tout en précipitant la chute (il ne reste que sept chapitres selon mon planning).

A noter que le prologue a été monstrueusement retravaillé et republié en même temps. Comprenez, mon style a pas mal évolué en quatre ans ! Si ça vous intéresse, ben retournez-y, ça coûte rien. Sinon les idées étaient globalement identiques.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant, Relena sentit quelque chose de différent dans l'air. C'était très subtil et presque imperceptible, mais elle le sentit malgré cela. Ce quelque chose allait certainement changer sa journée. Elle se leva, en silence, et alla tirer les lourds rideaux. Le pâle soleil se levait péniblement à l'horizon, ses rayons ne suffiraient pas à chasser la tiédeur du matin. Tant pis. Ce temps convenait parfaitement à l'humaine pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore.

Noin bougonna et s'étira avant d'ouvrir à son tour les yeux. Elle n'avouait pas qu'elle passait une partie de la nuit éveillée à monter la garde, réduisant considérablement son temps de sommeil. De plus en plus elle se sentait fébrile, les nerfs à vif. Elle n'avait assurément qu'une seule hâte : que tout se finisse enfin et qu'elle puisse retourner parmi les siens, de préférence accompagnée de Relena.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda cette dernière en désignant le tissu étalé sur un fauteuil.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, se demandant quand diable ceci était apparu dans la chambre. Elle était certaine qu'il n'y était pas la veille.

- On dirait… un habit.

Relena souleva avec précaution l'objet de tant de mystères et le tissu se déroula. Il s'agissait en fait d'une robe, une magnifique robe jaune et orange, légère comme une plume et doublée d'un volant de tulle. L'étoffe était étonnamment fluide, comme un liquide qui coulait entre les doigts.

- Elle est belle…

Noin fronça encore davantage les sourcils. Pourquoi une robe ? Mais surtout, qui l'avait amenée ici ?

- Il y en a une autre ! s'exclama Relena en désignant un autre tissu, excitée par sa découverte.

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une robe blanche de la même coupe, mais avec deux fentes dans le dos pour faire passer les ailes. Vraisemblablement, cette robe était destinée à un ange… donc Noin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore en tête… ? murmura-t-elle.

- Ce ne serait pas pour le bal ? hasarda Relena.

- Le bal ?

- Il a lieu ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Donc il nous fournit même les robes. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il a fait sans mesure, mais si elles ne vont pas, il va le regretter !

# o #

- Alors ? demanda Heero.

- Paquets livrés, mon capitaine ! salua Duo. J'ajouterais même que Noin a des soupçons en ce qui te concerne.

- Bah, du moment qu'elles viennent…

- Et au niveau des volatiles ?

- Eux aussi viennent.

- La réconciliation serait-elle à l'ordre du jour ?

- Pas du tout. Simple formalité.

- Ouf, un moment, j'ai eu peur… Elle te change franchement, dis donc.

Heero eut l'air surpris.

- Qui ?

- Oh, laisse tomber.

# o #

Plus qu'une heure. Il ne restait qu'une heure avant le bal. La journée avait semblé interminable à Relena et chaque minute s'était écoulée avec la langueur d'un siècle. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'une heure. Soixante petites minutes. Soudain le temps lui parut bien court. Elle allait revoir Heero, après tout ce temps…. Aurait-il changé ? Peu de chance, puisque les années ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'effets sur lui. Comment la regarderait-il ? Comme l'enfant qu'elle avait été ? Comme une personne différente de sa propre espèce ? Comme une faible créature à protéger avec pitié ? Comme… une femme ? Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, Relena avait l'impression d'avoir mûri et totalement quitté l'enfance. Mais lui, s'en rendrait-il seulement compte ?

Elle enviait Noin, qui arrivait à garder son calme même dans une situation comme celle-ci. Elle aurait aussi voulu lire toute la journée, détachée du monde. Malheureusement, son esprit refusait de se concentrer sur une seule page. Le papier disparaissait pour devenir une petite fenêtre d'où elle voyait ce qui pourrait se passer durant le bal. Mais toutes les silhouettes étaient floues et les visages voilés de ténèbres, même celui de Heero. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu… Serait-elle simplement capable de le reconnaître après tout ce temps ?

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Noin.

La jeune fille sursauta, revenant à la réalité. L'ange était assise à ses côtés, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue bouger. Elle devait se montrer plus prudente à l'avenir.

- Au bal, avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que tu crois que ça se passera bien ?

- Impossible à dire. Je n'ai jamais assisté à une de leurs festivités. C'est peut-être un rituel barbare, une cérémonie au cours de laquelle des vierges sont sacrifiées sur un autel, une orgie, une Bacchante…

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant Relena blêmir progressivement et s'en voulut aussitôt de débiter autant de monstruosités uniquement parce qu'elle pensait que la façon de s'amuser des démons ressemblait à cela. Après tout, l'humaine avait juste besoin d'être rassurée et non d'avoir des images mentales où elle se voyait livrée en sacrifice à une horde de vampires assoiffés de sang…

- Mais je suis certaine que Heero a organisé quelque chose de très bien en ton honneur et que pendant des siècles, on parlera encore de la magnificence de la fête, assura-t-elle.

_Ou on en parlera comme la plus grande tuerie de tous les temps_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu peur de le revoir, murmura Relena.

- Mais il ne faut pas, voyons ! Va vite mettre ta robe, je m'occuperai de te coiffer.

Relena lui jeta un regard reconnaissant puis partit se changer.

_Si seulement cela pouvait aussi bien se passer que ce qu'elle espère… Elle ne mérite pas d'être déçue. Pauvre petite !_ pensa Noin avant de se revêtir à son tour de sa robe de bal.

# o #

La salle était très grande, le plafond vaste et richement décoré d'où pendaient des chandeliers poussiéreux et garnis de toiles d'araignées. Le monde qui s'y trouvait rendait la pièce oppressante. Il y avait au bas mot une centaine de personnes. Un grand rassemblement d'hommes et de femmes habillés de façon désuète, arborant des couleurs fades et des coupes anciennes. Leur visage avait une étrange fixité qui les rendait passifs, mais c'était sans compter leurs yeux vifs qui portaient sur les autres un regard menaçant et clairvoyant. Le plus étonnant était peut-être la couleur de leur peau : pâle, jaunie, grisâtre ou écarlate. Peu de personnes ressemblaient en vérité à des êtres vivants. Il n'aurait même pas été étonnant de sentir une odeur de terre fraîche et de chair décomposée provenant de ces singuliers convives.

Quand Relena pénétra dans l'antichambre de la salle du bal, elle entendit le bourdonnement confus des conversations et perçut également la chaleur d'une telle foule amassée dans un espace réduit. Pâlissant, elle se figea et aurait même rebroussé chemin si elle avait été seule pour affronter cette épreuve. Se retrouver face à ces nobles la terrorisait. Comment la jugeraient-ils ? Que penseraient-ils d'elle ? Et si elle faisait un faux-pas ? Une erreur impardonnable ? Que Dieu lui vienne en aide…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda doucement Noin derrière elle.

Elle tourna vers l'ange un visage pâle d'angoisse.

- Je…

- Tu as peur ?

Relena hocha faiblement la tête. Beaucoup trop de pensées conflictuelles se bousculaient dans sa tête. Rester. Partir. S'évanouir. S'enfuir à toutes jambes. Se précipiter dans la salle pour tout affronter en même temps. Elle pouvait entendre le sang qui battait violemment dans ses tempes et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

- Il ne faut pas t'angoisser pour rien.

Elle aurait bien voulu s'en persuader mais… elle n'y arrivait pas. Noin lui leva le menton et la regarda avec compassion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne baisse jamais les yeux. Les princesses ne baissent pas la tête.

La jeune fille sourit tristement.

- Je n'ai rien d'une princesse. Je suis juste une fille ordinaire dans une robe trop jolie pour elle…

- Tu es l'humaine qu'ils veulent voir. Tu es celle qui est différente de tous ici. Tu es unique, Relena.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

- Tu ne seras pas seule. Je suis là, moi.

- C'est… C'est trop.

- Montre-leur. Montre-leur que les humains sont différents de ce qu'ils croyaient. Que vous n'êtes pas des êtres inférieurs.

Relena inspira plusieurs fois pour se donner du courage.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-elle enfin. Entrons dans la fosse aux lions.

# o #

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle de bal, les nobles se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme et un grand silence se fit. On les regarda, on les dévisagea, on les jugea de haut puis on se pencha vers son voisin pour faire ses commentaires. La présence des deux jeunes femmes détonnait comme du sang sur le blanc immaculé de la neige, les forçant à devenir le centre d'intérêt. Relena trembla légèrement puis avança d'un pas ferme. Partout où elle portait les yeux, elle ne voyait que visages hostiles, coups d'œil dédaigneux et regards menaçants. Cependant, elle était passée au-delà du seuil de la peur.

Elle ne repéra pas tout de suite Heero, occupée à découvrir ce monde dont elle avait jusque là ignoré la présence, mais quand il se détacha de la masse pour avancer vers elle, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et elle ne le quitta plus du regard. Elle le fixa tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers elle, d'un pas souple, presque félin, sa cape couleur de nuit voletant derrière lui. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour réaliser la situation, il se trouvait en face d'elle et la dévisageait, le coin de ses lèvres légèrement recourbé en un petit sourire.

- Bonsoir, dit-il.

- Bonsoir.

Juste ces simples mots, le même répété deux fois en réalité. Pas de déclaration grandiloquente, pas de retrouvailles débordantes de bons sentiments, pas de flash-back émouvant sur leur première rencontre. Relena avait l'impression d'avoir la tête très légère et en même temps elle sentait chaque frôlement du tissu sur sa peau, chaque battement de son cœur qui propulsait le sang à travers tout son corps, chaque chatouillement de cheveux sur sa nuque… Bizarrement, elle semblait attacher davantage d'attention à ces petits détails plutôt qu'à l'être en face d'elle.

Il tendit la main vers elle, toujours ce léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu viens danser ?

Sa demande la prit de court et un léger fard monta à ses joues. Mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre, puisqu'il s'agissait après tout d'un bal. Posant sa main dans la sienne, elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer à quel point la sienne était menue dans celle de Heero qu'il l'entraînait déjà vers le centre de la salle. Les premières notes d'une valse retentirent dans la vaste pièce et ils commencèrent à danser.

- C'est étrange, murmura Relena pour elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

- Dans mon souvenir, tu étais plus grand.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de sa candeur et de son innocence. C'était peut-être cela qui manquait ici : la fraîcheur de la jeunesse.

- Tu n'avais que six ans à l'époque.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle, le visage redevenant sombre. Le temps est vite passé depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

Le tutoiement était venu tout seul sans qu'elle le remarque. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir une si grande différence d'âge à présent. Mais l'instant magique du début de la valse s'était brisé. Elle ne prononça plus un mot, pensant à autre chose. Elle appréciait le contact de son bras autour de sa taille, sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait, mais elle n'entendait plus que les battements de son propre cœur. Cela la rendait triste de constater que celui de Heero ne battait plus. Elle le savait, pourtant, mais elle n'aimait pas se dire qu'il n'était pas comme elle. Elle était bien en sa présence, cela devait lui suffire.

- A quoi tu penses ?

La voix de Heero la surprit en pleine méditation et elle sursauta, ratant un pas de la danse. Le vampire réussit à rattraper son erreur avec habilité.

- A rien… A rien du tout, bredouilla-t-elle, gênée.

- Tu penses forcément à quelque chose.

Elle rougit et se serra contre lui pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Il n'insista plus, savourant sa présence dans ses bras. Elle était si jeune, si pure… Il n'avait pas envie de la pervertir.

Le reste de la danse se fit dans un silence solennel entre les deux danseurs. Quand un nouveau cavalier se présenta avec une courbette, Heero céda la jeune fille à contrecœur, relâchant sa main au tout dernier moment. Ignorant la femme qui se planta devant lui en faisant une révérence, le vampire s'échappa rapidement de la foule de danseurs pour rejoindre Duo qui, sur le côté, se contentait de regarder les autres danser. Personne ne le savait mais il était une catastrophe ambulante quand il s'agissait de valser alors il se mettait prudemment à part. Le natté l'interrogea du regard mais n'eut aucune réaction en retour. Il haussa les épaules, désinvolte, et reprit son observation de la salle.

- Si tu veux savoir, vous avez été le centre d'attention de toute l'assemblée, déclara-t-il brusquement, l'air de rien. Vous formiez un très beau couple.

- Je ne voulais pas savoir, grogna Heero.

- Ah. Alors désolé. Mais vous formiez quand même un beau couple.

# o #

Noin non plus n'avait pas quitté le couple des yeux durant toute la danse. Elle était attendrie de les voir aussi bien assortis. Malgré son ressentiment envers un être mi-vampire mi-démon, elle devait bien avouer qu'il prenait soin de Relena. Il était attentif et prévenant, ne tentait aucun geste déplacé : le parfait gentleman en résumé. Quel paradoxe. Et dommage pour lui qu'il soit démoniaque donc écarté d'office de la liste des personnes à qui Noin accordait sa confiance.

- Deux sous pour vos pensées, damoiselle.

L'ange pâlit puis rougit. Cette voix, elle la connaissait par cœur. Ce souffle près de son cou, elle l'identifiait sans peine. Ce frôlement contre ses ailes, il en était presque indécent. Ce frisson qui la parcourait, il n'était dû qu'à l'excitation.

- Mi… Milliardo. Que faites-vous là ?

- Tu seras peut-être étonnée d'apprendre que c'est Sa Majesté en personne qui nous a invités.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix et c'était en soi source d'étonnement. En y prêtant plus d'attention, Noin remarqua que des gens de sa race se trouvaient parmi les invités, même s'ils ne se mêlaient pas pour autant avec eux. On ne mélange pas les torchons avec les serviettes, après tout. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas les remarquer plus tôt ? Elle avait dû être trop absorbée par Relena puis par la valse de cette dernière et du vampire pour les voir.

Ayumi lui fit un petit coucou de la main avant de partir terroriser un démon qui la regardait comme si elle était le Saint Père en personne. Un peu la réaction du commun des mortels face à quelques diableries, mais à l'envers. Un temps de silence dans la musique permit aux autres d'entendre un bruit de course, digne d'un troupeau d'éléphants.

- Un mooooonstre ! hurla le jeune démon traumatisé.

Et l'étrange paire de sortir de la salle, laissant l'assemblée médusée, jusqu'à ce que l'orchestre reprenne là où il en était.

- Heero vous aurait… invités ? répéta Noin, abasourdie.

- En effet. Et je ne regrette pas d'être venu…

Il se pencha vers elle et ses mèches blondes caressèrent brièvement le front de la jeune femme.

- … Relena est éclatante de lumière ce soir. Tu la protèges très bien, Lucrezia.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle n'était qu'une figurante ici et que si Relena semblait si lumineuse, c'était uniquement dû à la présence de Heero et à leurs retrouvailles, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots justes pour le lui dire. D'ailleurs, elle ne retrouvait tout bêtement plus sa voix.

- Ca te dérange si je t'emmène danser ? enchaîna Milliardo.

Elle secoua faiblement la tête. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais rêvait-elle ? Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de distinguer le rêve de la réalité, Milliardo l'emportait sur la piste. Lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de sa taille, Noin comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais que cette illusion dure le plus longtemps possible et elle atteindrait le huitième ciel au moins…

# o #

La septième valse se termina et l'orchestre fit une pause. Afin de le remercier pour la danse, Relena fit une légère révérence à son cavalier, un vieil homme qui portait une perruque poudrée et qui sentait le cadavre en décomposition à plein nez. Ecoeurant. Par politesse, elle n'avait pas pu lui échapper de suite. Mais à présent qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, elle n'avait pas de raison de rester et de supporter sa présence qui lui retournait lentement l'estomac. Ses cavaliers successifs l'avaient entraînée à l'autre bout de la salle, elle voulait maintenant retourner vers Heero ou, à défaut, vers Noin.

Elle commença par faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers l'endroit où ils devaient être lorsqu'une poigne de fer l'attrapa par l'épaule et la lui broya méchamment.

- Oh non, vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous quitter si tôt, princesse…

La panique envahit lentement la jeune fille en entendant le ton agressif de celui qui avait dit ça. Des voyants rouges s'allumaient dans sa tête avec un seul mot d'ordre : danger. Elle jeta un regard affolé vers l'autre bout de la balle. Un mouvement de plusieurs têtes lui permit d'apercevoir Heero qui discutait avec Duo. Il ne la voyait pas. Elle était piégée.

On la fit pivoter et elle se retrouva face à une longue table de banquet. S'était-elle trompée ? Voulait-on seulement l'inviter à manger ?

- Vous n'avez pas encore pris un morceau, susurra une voix à son oreille.

Elle regarda avec plus d'attention la table de victuailles et comprit qu'elle avait tort. Il y avait des fruits confis, des fruits frais, certes, ainsi que de drôles de petites graines qui, elle l'apprit bien plus tard, étaient des **arachides** et tout un tas de trucs bizarres qu'elle n'identifiait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'identifier. Sur des plateaux en argent reposaient des canapés. **Les canapés étaient recouverts d'abats et de morceaux de chair sanguinolente **(1). Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, dégoûtée. A nouveau la petite lumière rouge clignota dans sa tête avec un nouveau message : « Tu risques fort d'être le plat de résistance si tu ne pars pas très loin d'ici dans les plus brefs délais ».

- Et bien, gente dame, on n'apprécie pas la nourriture d'ici ?

Une main l'agrippa encore à l'épaule et lui fit faire demi-tour. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus que des visages hostiles, les traits déformés par la haine et une faim bestiale. Relena poussa un cri en reculant, mais la table l'empêchait de toute manière d'aller plus loin et rien que le fait de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait lui donnait envie de se livrer directement en offrande à ces ennemis pour abréger ses souffrances et sa nausée.

# o #

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Heero écoutait le discours de son ami au sujet de la femme qu'il aimait. C'était rare, qu'il aborde des choses très personnelles, alors il lui prêtait une oreille attentive. Il gardait malgré tout présent à l'esprit que Duo pouvait très bien, par une pirouette, arriver à son cas, mais pour le moment, il n'évoquait que Hilde.

- Elle a les cheveux un peu bleutés, tu vois, comme… euh…

Le natté leva les yeux pour trouver un exemple concret dans la salle et Heero suivit machinalement son geste. Ils se figèrent en remarquant un attroupement anormal à l'opposé.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Duo.

Mais Heero n'était déjà plus à ses côtés. Il se ruait vers la piste de danse, bousculant au passage Milliardo qui marcha sur les pieds de sa partenaire. Très rouge, le blond s'excusa auprès de Noin, pour son pied mais aussi pour son départ inopiné, et le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Il se passe, siffla le vampire entre ses dents, quelque chose que toi et moi aimerions éviter dans la mesure du possible.

- … ?

- Ils s'en prennent à Relena.

Cette explication suffit à l'ange.

# o #

Relena paniquait. Depuis un bon moment, d'accord, mais là, c'était à un point encore jamais atteint. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ces personnes voulaient sa mort, cela se sentait très bien aux regards posés sur elle. Quelqu'un bloqua ses poignets en arrière, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

- Heero… ! cria-t-elle en l'apercevant une dernière fois avant que la foule ne le cache à sa vue.

On la bâillonna d'une main tout en la maintenant immobile. Des rires gras éclatèrent. Un démon plus audacieux tira sur ses cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de son artistique coiffure, basculant sa tête en arrière et dévoilant sa gorge pâle. Relena ferma les yeux. Là, elle sentait _vraiment_ sa dernière heure arriver à toute vitesse.

Heero n'hésita pas à envoyer valser un de ses compatriotes pour passer, lui offrant un baptême de l'air gratuit. Ce geste eut le même effet que de jeter une bouteille de raisin fermenté au feu. Des poignards et des épées jaillirent de sous les costumes et les belles robes au derrière gonflant. Milliardo donna un coup de poing sur le nez d'un vampire qui avait voulu tailler ses ailes en pièces détachées, puis tendit une épée à Heero. Celui-ci remarqua avec un temps de retard que l'ange en avait une autre. Donc il était venu avec deux lames. Quelle prudence. Et dire que lui-même n'avait même pas pris la peine d'en prendre une seule… Il le remercia d'un simple signe de tête. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, ils restaient avant tout ennemis.

Le souverain commença par attraper le col du vampire qui s'apprêtait à mordre la carotide de Relena, ses crocs claquant dans le vide, et le projeta contre un groupe de personnes. Trois vampires et deux démones tombèrent cul par-dessus tête, dans un charmant enchevêtrement de jambes, jupes et guêtres. Sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, Heero attrapa la main de Relena et l'arracha aux griffes des rebelles. Il la guida jusqu'à Noin, qui était accourue vers eux dès qu'elle avait compris la situation. Il ne la lâcha qu'à ce moment-là.

- Retournez dans votre chambre, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Et n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte.

- Heero ! s'écria Relena, encore choquée, en faisant un geste dans sa direction.

Il lui jeta un regard puis détourna les yeux. Noin plaça maternellement une main sur le bras de l'humaine.

- Allons-y, Relena, ça vaudra mieux pour nous.

- Mais…

- Relena. S'il te plaît.

Elle se laissa entraîner par l'ange, non sans quitter à regret Heero. Mais des cris de rage et de protestation éclataient de toute part, il devenait urgent d'aller respirer un autre air.

_S'il existe un Dieu, même en ces lieux, je Vous en prie, faîtes qu'il ne meure pas. Pas maintenant que je viens de le retrouver…_, pria-t-elle intérieurement.

Le reste de la soirée resta pendant longtemps un mystère pour les deux femmes.

# o #

Près des doubles portes, qui donnaient accès au reste du palais, se regroupèrent Heero, le Shinigami, les anges et Trowa, qui venait d'être averti par Duo que son soutien était plus que souhaité. En plus d'eux, des démons et vampires se rangèrent à leurs côtés, soutenant leur souverain pour des motifs divers et variés. Face à eux, la troupe non négligeable de rebelles les attendait de pied ferme.

- Alors cette fois, c'est la bonne, murmura Duo qui se trouvait à côté de Heero. C'est la guerre.

- Apparemment, oui. C'est l'œuvre de Dorothy, sans le moindre doute. C'est tout à fait son style. Semer la discorde sans se montrer afin d'en profiter pour prendre le pouvoir.

Il sonda les personnes agressives qui le regardaient, devant lui. Parmi eux, il en reconnaissait certains qui l'avaient connu bébé ou qui avaient été autrefois ses amis. Autrefois. Ce temps semblait être définitivement révolu. En amenant l'humaine ici, il avait défié ses pairs et ses aînés. S'il lui avait sauvé la vie, il risquait à présent la sienne.

Un vampire se dégagea de la masse. Il était plus grand que les autres et ses cheveux gris avaient dû voir défiler bien des décennies. Heero ne savait même pas son âge exact tant il était élevé. Il s'appelait Christopher et on ne lui connaissait pas d'autre nom. C'était lui le chef des rebelles. Depuis longtemps déjà, il se murmurait qu'il convoitait le trône. Les plans de Dorothy n'avaient visiblement fait que l'aider.

- C'est donc ça, Christopher ? demanda lentement Heero. Tu comptais t'en prendre à moi à travers elle ?

Le vampire le toisa de haut en bas, froidement.

- Elle n'était qu'un prétexte. Qu'une occasion à saisir.

- Pourquoi alors l'avoir mêlée à tout ça ?

- Elle est charmante, n'est-ce pas ? Belle à… croquer.

Son sourire carnassier déplut fortement à Heero. Dans le dos de Christopher éclatèrent des rires grossiers. Il y eut des éclairs de lumière et des tintements métalliques lorsque des épées, des poignards et des sabres jaillirent des fourreaux des quatre coins de la salle. Tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait sortaient leurs armes. La tension était à son comble. Une étincelle et tout s'embraserait. Le moment était venu de choisir son camp et la destinée du royaume. Que ce soit le souverain ou bien les rebelles qui en sortiraient vainqueurs, l'avenir du pays resterait globalement le même. Des tensions, des renversements, des règlements de compte, des idiots qui ne suivaient ni règle ni logique, des exploiteurs et des exploités… Tel était le destin des créatures de la nuit.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait un combat à la loyale ? Pourquoi attaquer par traîtrise, dans un lieu et à un moment qui ne s'y prêtent pas ? demanda encore Heero en le dévisageant.

- « Loyal » ? « Loyal » ? Connaissez-vous réellement ce mot, _Altesse_ ? Depuis le début, vous n'avez fait que fuir. Vous préférez aller sur Terre, cette Terre misérable peuplée de ces pathétiques humains, plutôt que de vous occuper de vos sujets. Vous trouvez toujours des dérobades, des tours pour éviter la guerre qui gronde depuis si longtemps. Vous faites discrètement assassiner les opposants les plus acharnés en croyant calmer ceux qui rêvent d'une ère nouvelle. Le temps de l'accalmie est fini, Majesté. Il n'a que trop duré. Au fond… vous n'êtes qu'un enfant. Incapable d'affronter les autres comme un adulte, se réfugiant dans un monde d'illusions, refusant de vivre. De se battre.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, Christopher, tu te trompes grandement, répliqua Heero d'un ton méprisant.

Si les hostilités étaient déjà bien commencées, les paroles insolentes et provocatrices de Christopher n'arrangèrent pas les choses. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Heero n'avait pas été autant énervé. Peut-être bien depuis la mort de ses parents adoptifs, ou bien le jour où il s'était retrouvé face-à-face avec ses meurtriers. Le signe le plus inquiétant de cette fureur dévastatrice était sans doute le grand calme qui commençait lentement à envahir son être. S'étant attendu à une explosion de la part de son seigneur, qui malgré les apparences était somme toute assez impulsif (comment expliquer autrement cette soudaine décision de ramener l'humaine ici ?), défaut dont il se serait allègrement servi pour le battre en combat singulier, Christopher se retrouva légèrement inquiet. Celui qui était le souverain des vampires pour encore environ cinq minutes était jeune, certes, mais ses pouvoirs étaient suffisants pour raser un royaume si l'envie lui en prenait. Tout le monde ou presque se rendait bien compte que le petit avait un sacré potentiel, mais qu'il était mal utilisé, ce qui, quelque part, arrangeait bien leurs affaires. Puis le chef de la rébellion se souvint qu'il n'était pas réellement seul et que ceux qui s'étaient ralliés à sa cause étaient supérieurs en nombre. De plus, changer de roi ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Il se voyait bien avec une couronne sur la tête, ça se prêtait fort bien à son teint.

- Et bien,_agissez_, Altesse ! se moqua-t-il avec une courbette

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement en un rictus glacé.

Heero serra les poings de rage. Tout se jouerait ce soir.

# o #

Milliardo avait toujours considéré les bals comme des réjouissances. En vérité, n'importe qui de normalement constitué aurait pensé la même chose que lui. Ennuyeux, peut-être, était une réponse que le blond pouvait encore accepter. Mais associer la réception à un massacre n'était définitivement pas une chose plaisante. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à ses bras couverts d'hémoglobine. Le cadavre du démon qu'il venait tout juste de tuer s'effondra sur le sol. Ils avaient bien le sang rouge. Il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir. Par bonheur, Lucrezia était sauve. Vague consolation qui éclata dans le fracas des épées de son adversaire suivant. Milliardo le repoussa violemment pour parer l'attaque d'un vampire mi-démon qui l'attaquait par derrière. Le mélange n'était pas heureux, nota-t-il confusément alors qu'il lui enfonçait son épée dans la tête. Sa peau était rouge vif et ses dents beaucoup trop longues, même pour un vampire. C'était peut-être censé être des cornes. La créature s'effondra dans un gargouillis proprement dégoûtant.

Quelque peu sonné, Milliardo essuya le sang qui avait giclé sur sa figure. Celui qu'il avait envoyé valser dans un mur en attendant revint à la charge, apparemment pressé de se reprendre une raclée. Ce coup-là, l'ange le fit voler vers le plafond. Il croisa le regard du Shinigami, qui fauchait ses ennemis à la suite, protégeant les arrières de son seigneur occupé à regarder le chef de cette monstrueuse mascarade dans le blanc des yeux. Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas immédiatement ?

Milliardo poussa un cri de douleur quand un vampire en train de tomber, mortellement blessé par un ange, essaya vainement de ne pas se fracasser le crâne contre le sol en s'accrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait. A savoir ses plumes. Milliardo l'acheva brutalement. Il y avait bien deux choses qu'il détestait qu'on touche : ses cheveux et ses ailes.

# o #

- … et si vous êtes sur ce trône, c'est uniquement grâce à votre sang, conclut Christopher à la suite d'une longue tirade dans laquelle il expliquait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il n'approuvait plus le souverain actuel.

- C'est le principe de la monarchie, sinistre crétin, répliqua Heero qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Tu comptes changer des décennies de système politique rien que parce que tu es jaloux ?

Son calme n'était qu'un écran de fumée qui n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir. Il n'avait _jamais_ demandé à être monarque, tout de même.

Christopher sortit brutalement son arme et se jeta sur son seigneur. D'un mouvement si rapide qu'il le vit à peine, Heero leva son épée et para son attaque.

- Tu n'as pas monté cette horreur tout seul, grinça Heero.

- C'est un cadeau de bienvenue, l'informa gentiment le vampire sur un ton dégoulinant d'ironie. Pour votre _humaine_. Il est regrettable qu'elle ait renoncé à la fête… Souffrante, peut-être ?

- Elle n'a certainement pas supporté ta vue. Mais rien de fatal, rassure-toi, répliqua Heero en lui assenant un coup brutal à l'épée.

- Vous…

Christopher ne put finir sa phrase. Heero avait décidé de s'énerver et au diable les conséquences. Ses coups se firent plus violents, plus vicieux, et le rebelle dut abandonner l'idée d'essayer de déconcentrer son adversaire. Il avait compté un temps sur son inexpérience et son caractère emporté mais il devait admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Heero était un redoutable adversaire et Christopher avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour parer ses coups successifs.

# o #

Duo repoussa Leik. Dire que deux jours auparavant, ils plaisantaient ensemble de ce qui occupait leurs soirées… Leik trébucha, sur un bras, à première vue – mais le Shinigami n'en était pas sûr, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être une jambe ou un morceau de gigot transformé en charpie – et tomba. Pile poil sur l'épée d'un vampire qui tentait d'embrocher un ange. Ange qui en profita pour tuer la créature privée de son épée. Et deux adversaires en moins, deux.

- Je le savais, que c'était pas une bonne idée, je le savais ! tempêta le Shinigami à mi-voix, autant pour évacuer le chagrin de combattre les siens que pour laisser exploser sa rage autrement que par son épée.

Les corps qui expiraient tout autour de lui le remplissaient d'une horreur glacée. Il n'avait pas voulu, non, il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là. Ceux contre qui il se battait, il les connaissait, il les connaissait tous, ne serait-ce que de vue. Etait-ce donc leur destin, de s'entredéchirer pour des broutilles ?

Il planta rageusement sa lame dans la poitrine d'un démon qui tentait de lui sauter dessus par derrière et qui venait d'interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Sans émotion apparente, Duo retira l'épée d'un coup sec, ignorant le jet de sang qui suivit.

Il en était où, déjà ? Ah oui, à leur destin. Destin qui les poussait stupidement à s'égorger sans ressentiment, eux qui avaient le même ancêtre, des siècles et des siècles avant eux.

Il tomba nez à nez avec le plus horrible visage qu'il ait jamais vu. Erk, il espérait profondément que celui-là faisait partie d'un autre arbre généalogique. C'était franchement pas possible d'avoir un museau qui ressemblait à ce point à une racine pourrie.

Il le décapita sans bavure, faisant couler un sang ocre.

Définitivement pas de sa race, lui.

Tant mieux, il n'aimerait pas l'avoir pour cousin.

# o #

Malgré toute la rage qu'il ressentait, Heero sentait qu'il n'avait pas le dessus. Christopher semblait se jouer de lui. Rien qu'à voir le sourire satisfait de ses lèvres, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir véritablement compris son but. Et si ce duel ainsi que ce combat tout autour d'eux n'avaient comme unique objectif que de distraire leur attention pendant que d'autres visitaient les pièces du château ? Ils étaient très bien capables de se sacrifier si cela signifiait la chute rapide du souverain qu'ils exécraient. Quel meilleur moyen pour le perdre que de l'attaquer de tous les côtés et de l'empêcher de bouger à sa guise ?

Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait une once de réflexion et cela, Heero n'était pas certain que Dorothy l'ait. Avide de pouvoir comme elle l'était, elle pouvait très bien passer à côté d'une opportunité qui, il s'en faisait le serment, ne se reproduirait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait même pas vue… Elle n'était peut-être pas là. Elle pouvait fort bien attendre la fin du massacre pour entrer dans le palais en triomphe, sans avoir à se laver les mains.

Partagé entre la pensée que Relena ne craignait rien et l'impression contradictoire que la mêlée qui se déroulait dans la salle du bal n'était peut-être pas le seul incident de ce genre dans le château, Heero ne vit pas venir la feinte mais sentit par contre la lame argentée entrer dans son bras. Il fallut quelques centièmes de seconde pour que ses nerfs propagent l'information de la douleur mais elle finit par éclater dans son cerveau, comme mille petits éclats de verre qui le tiraillèrent tous en même temps.

Un sursaut d'orgueil l'empêcha de crier ou même de gémir mais il tomba à genoux en se tenant le bras droit, celui qui avait tenu son épée jusque là. Son visage reflétait la douleur et la souffrance, car non content de le blesser assez profondément, l'épée du rebelle faisait couler son sang, lui qui habituellement s'en nourrissait. C'était comme si un être humain voyait s'échapper tous ses nutriments. Le sang n'apportait pas l'oxygène à un vampire, c'était sa nourriture, son essence. Et Christopher le savait parfaitement. A défaut de le tuer, cette blessure l'affaiblirait très rapidement. Visiblement son rival escomptait une mort lente et douloureuse.

La tête déjà bourdonnante, Heero leva les yeux vers celui qui allait causer sa perte et celle, indirectement, de Relena. Lui tué, personne ne pourrait la défendre ni la protéger et Duo aurait certainement beaucoup à faire pour redresser la situation déjà chaotique de la monarchie sans avoir en plus besoin de se préoccuper d'elle, même s'il l'appréciait. S'il s'en sortait, évidemment. Mais la Mort était un adversaire trop coriace pour qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser sur un coup de tête.

Christopher posa son épée à la base de sa gorge, savourant sa victoire comme un enfant se délecte d'une sucrerie inespérée. Ses yeux luisirent d'une joie féroce.

- Quel dommage, siffla-t-il d'une voix absolument pas repentante. Tout ça pour une misérable petite humaine… et tu n'es même pas capable de la protéger…

Le regard de Heero s'assombrit au point que ses iris paraissaient devenir noirs. Se servant de son bras valide, il attrapa son épée, qui avait roulé non loin de lui, et l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre du chef des rebelles. Ce dernier n'avait pas vu arriver le coup, persuadé que Heero ne combattait que de la main droite, et regarda, hagard, la lame qui transperçait son abdomen. Le souverain, qui avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer, en profita pour se dégager et se redressa, tandis que Christopher tombait en arrière. D'un geste sec, Heero retira son épée d'un mouvement souple du poignet, il décapita le rebelle. Il préférait éviter une mauvaise surprise comme par exemple découvrir trois mois plus tard que Christopher n'était pas mort et qu'il venait chercher sa revanche. Les yeux du mort semblaient figés dans une dernière expression de stupeur. Heero regarda le corps avoir un dernier sursaut avec une immense satisfaction.

- Je la protégerai, dussé-je en mourir, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure.

# o #

Milliardo observa son rival de toujours en découdre avec le chef de la rébellion puis le mettre à mort avec un certain sang froid. A cause de la distance, il avait pris la chute de Heero pour une feinte et ne pouvait pas entendre l'échange de paroles entre les deux protagonistes. Il pouvait en revanche constater la rage qui semblait habiter le vampire quand, après avoir tué leur chef, il massacra deux rebelles d'un ample et maladroit coup d'épée, la tenant par la main gauche. Il paraissait se soucier fort peu du sang qui jaillissait sur ses vêtements et sa peau. Le blond fit une grimace dégoûtée. Tout ce sang… Sa vue se brouillait et son odorat était saturé par cette odeur écoeurante d'hémoglobine. Partout autour de lui, du sang, des corps, des combats, des blessés, des mourants. Le sol même disparaissait sous les couches brunâtres de sang séché.

Une partie des rebelles s'était enfuie en constatant la mort de leur chef mais la plupart, des têtes brûlées, se jetait dans les combats avec un effort pitoyable tant leur cause était perdue. Ils perdaient espoir mais voulaient mourir l'épée à la main. Libre à eux. Milliardo ne pouvait certes pas les blâmer de chercher une mort plus digne que ces femmelettes qui cherchaient à s'enfuir et tombaient malgré tout sous les coups mortels de ses alliés.

Mais l'assurance des rebelles s'était évanouie comme neige au soleil et c'était le principal. Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait pas eu de renversement inopiné de situation et le constat était définitif. La victoire était leur.

# o #

Duo poussa un soupir soulagé en entendant le silence réconfortant qui régnait dans la salle. Fini. Le cauchemar était fini. Même s'il resterait des tensions au sein du royaume, ils avaient en une soirée anéantie une bonne partie des opposants de Heero. Une bonne chose de faite, même si faite de façon un peu barbare. Ils auraient du temps pour récupérer de cette épreuve et lui, il allait devoir amener toutes les âmes de ceux qui avaient été tués dans les limbes pendant que les autres se reposaient. Parfois il haïssait sa tâche.

Il observa avec un regard compatissant Heero qui revenait lentement vers eux. Son visage était constellé de gouttelettes vermeilles mais il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Ce qui était inquiétant, en revanche, c'était l'éclat morne de ses yeux. Il était sans doute le plus affecté d'entre eux car quelque part, ces événements révélaient un échec. Echec d'unir ses sujets, échec de se faire comprendre. Echec de garantir un endroit sûr à la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Et Duo ne pouvait que le comprendre.

- Désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça, Zechs, marmonna Heero à l'ange en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Merci à vous de l'avoir protégée, Altesse.

Le vampire le dévisagea, surpris à la fois des remerciements et l'absence de raillerie dans sa voix. Manifestement il était remonté dans l'estime de Milliardo, même s'ils ne seraient pas amis pour autant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse trop d'illusions non plus. C'était uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin de renfort qu'il avait fait appel à lui. Et aussi pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas égorgé Relena, comme l'ange aimait à le croire. Toutefois, il s'en faisait la promesse, il referait à l'occasion appel à cet allié éventuel. Heero détourna la tête en grognant que ce n'était pas la peine de le remercier et ajouta :

- Je crois que vous devriez partir, maintenant. Je ne suis désormais plus à même d'assurer votre protection en ces lieux.

- Bien. Prenez soin d'elle. J'y tiens.

Les anges sortirent de la pièce et Heero les sentit disparaître, quitter son royaume pour retourner dans leur ciel immaculé où ils n'avaient certainement pas à se battre pour maintenir l'ordre. Il resta immobile, faisant signe aux autres de sortir et observa la salle de bal. Les murs, le sol, les tapisseries et, dans une moindre mesure, le plafond, tout avait été éclaboussé de sang. Ce sang maudit ne partirait jamais.

Demain il ferait murer la salle et y mettrait le feu pour détruire les cadavres et toute trace de la rébellion.

# o #

Relena était incapable de dormir. Trop de pensées s'amoncelaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle y parvienne. La poussée d'adrénaline qu'elle avait ressentie durant la soirée n'aidait pas non plus. Son cœur continuait à battre très vite, comme un tambour que la plus grande volonté du monde n'aurait pas réussi à faire taire. Peur. Elle avait eu peur. Pour elle, certes, mais c'était passé. Maintenant pour Heero, qui se battait afin de la garder en sécurité. Pour son avenir à elle, aussi. Que devait-elle choisir ? Elle réalisait à quel point rester ici pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Où était son erreur ? Elle s'était simplement contentée de se laisser porter par les événements jusqu'à maintenant, profitant de chaque instant présent sans songer au futur…  
Elle se leva sans faire craquer le lit et jeta tout de même un coup d'œil prudent par-dessus son épaule. Lucrezia dormait profondément, sans doute parce que ses nerfs avaient été soumis à rude épreuve pendant toute la soirée. Déjà par crainte de ce rendez-vous de « voyous de la pire espère », ensuite pour le tête-à-tête entre Relena et celui qui avait été son sauveur, puis par la danse que la brune avait accordée à son ange de supérieur – Relena savait bien que son amie n'était pas indifférente à Milliardo, malgré son formel dénis – et enfin cet horrible affrontement qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Quelle étrange soirée, vraiment, très loin de l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite…

La jeune fille sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Elle avait besoin de se promener un peu afin de se calmer et de trouver enfin le repos. Si elle restait au lit, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir pour le reste de la nuit de toute façon. Le couloir lui sembla étrangement calme après les événements de la soirée. Personne ne croisa fort heureusement son chemin. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sortir mais l'inaction et la mise à l'écart ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Quitte à se montrer imprudente, elle préférait encore se réfugier dans l'endroit qu'elle appelait en elle-même « le petit coin de paradis » : la serre. Là peu de gens pouvaient circuler et Relena ne l'avait encore jamais vue de nuit.

Elle fut déçue en pénétrant dans le jardin intérieur. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un ciel de nuit artificiel, un lieu plongé dans des ténèbres à peine percées par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, des lucioles cachées dans l'herbe et des chouettes qui chassaient paisiblement, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Il faisait toujours jour dans la serre, et toujours aussi chaud. Le temps ne devait pas avoir de prise ici. En dehors du temps comme de l'espace, défiant la logique et les lois terrestres. Un havre de paix dans un monde hostile et dangereux.

Elle traversa rapidement l'allée de graviers et s'enfonça dans la haute verdure de la prairie. Elle voulait aller près de la rivière, au cœur de ce monde minuscule et enchanté, s'allonger dans l'herbe douce et écouter couler l'eau murmurante. A présent, son cœur battait plus vite. Y avait-il quelque présence hostile ici ? Tout était silencieux, quoiqu'il lui semblât que la nature retenait son souffle en l'attente d'un événement important.

Penchée au-dessus de l'eau se trouvait une silhouette sombre.

- Heero… ? hésita-t-elle.

Il sursauta et se retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps de dissimuler sa surprise de la voir en ce lieu et son visage sembla se rajeunir considérablement.

- Relena ?!

Puis il se reprit et afficha un masque de froide indifférence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! C'est toujours dangereux ! Retourne tout de suite dans ta chambre !

Pourquoi l'attaquait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi la traitait-il comme une enfant, comme une mouche nuisible que l'on chasse violemment de la main ? Il se montrait presque glacial en sa présence alors qu'elle était soulagée de le voir en vie – enfin, façon de parler. Elle regarda son visage aux traits adultes, buvant sa vue comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, cherchant à former dans sa tête le portrait le plus fidèle possible pour garder des souvenirs de lui au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Son regard glissa irrémédiablement de son visage à ses lèvres, pincées sous l'effet d'une grande contrariété, puis à son bras. Elle poussa un petit cri épouvanté.

- Tu es blessé !

- C'est rien.

- Mais tu as le bras en sang !

Il avait essayé de laver toute cette hémoglobine en s'aspergeant d'eau quand elle était arrivée. Pris par surprise et totalement au dépourvu par son apparition, il s'était inexplicablement énervé contre elle. Elle n'était pas un ennemi, il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, non ? Elle n'y était pour rien, s'il était sur les nerfs et à bout de force. Mais sa venue, auréolée de lumière, dans sa chemise de nuit trop sage à son goût, lui avait paru une apparition divine et cette réalisation l'agaçait. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas la laisser choisir les anges et partir loin de lui.

- Laisse-moi voir ça…

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et voulut prendre son bras mais il se dégagea brusquement.

- Ne touche pas !

- Tu es en train de perdre ton _sang_, signala-t-elle d'un ton sec, un peu agacée de ne servir à rien, si ce n'est à faire office de poupée de porcelaine ballottée dans tous les sens. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose pour les vampires, vu que c'est de ça qu'ils se nourrissent, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais très bien que tu es déjà mort, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser ça comme ça.

Heero cligna des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait référence à sa condition de non-être humain et de vampire, qui plus est, et elle le faisait de façon pour le moins… directe. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Trop décontenancé pour protester, il la regarda déchirer le bas de sa chemise de nuit avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais trouver des bandes de tissu dans une serre enchantée ?

Réponse très logique. A moins de tresser les brins d'herbe ensemble ou utiliser les feuilles des arbres, il n'y avait rien pour les soins ici. Elle essuya d'abord la plaie, une large blessure très nette, comme faite par une lame effilée – ce qui était le cas, apprit-elle plus tard – puis banda soigneusement son bras, empêchant le précieux sang de couler.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il quand elle eut fini, observant avec attention le bandage soigné.

- Et bien, parce que tu étais blessé. Et aussi pour te remercier… de ce que tu as fait hier soir.

- …

- Je suppose que je ne dois pas poser de questions sur l'issue du combat, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu te trouves ici, c'est que c'est fini ?

Il détourna les yeux.

- Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant, daigna-t-il seulement dire. Du moins, pour le moment.

- Alors merci.

Il secoua la tête, refusant ses remerciements.

- C'est à cause de moi que ça s'est déclenché. C'est parce que je n'ai pas été assez vigilant qu'ils en ont profité pour te menacer.

- Peut-être, mais tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie. Ca compte.

Heero ne répondit rien et fuit encore son regard quand elle tenta de le regarder. Il préféra planter ses yeux sur un point fixe en face de lui pour prolonger la conversation sur un sujet plus innocent.

- Désolé que ça ait tourné comme ça. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, tu sais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais, sourit-elle. Mais j'ai passé un bon moment quand même. Enfin, mis à part le « banquet », évidemment.

Quand il tourna la tête vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle faisait une petite grimace comique. Il ne rit pas mais se permit un sourire amusé.

- On fait la fine bouche ? commenta-t-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Intérieurement il constata avec effroi que Duo commençait _vraiment_ à déteindre sur lui.

- On ne doit pas avoir les mêmes goûts alimentaires, je pense, rétorqua Relena sur le même ton.

- Viande crue ?

- Berk.

- Mais excellent pour le fer. Et pas les abats, je suppose ?

Relena se sentit verdir rien qu'au nom. Malgré tous ses efforts, l'image de la table lui revint en mémoire. Quel banquet… Le sabbat ressemblait-il à cela ?

- Je plaisante. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on mange. Enfin, quand on a le choix, bien sûr.

- Fruits et légumes alors ?

- Faut pas exagérer quand même.

La jeune fille soupira et s'allongea par terre à côté de lui. Un peu pris par surprise par son action, il finit par faire de même et ils regardèrent ensemble le ciel éternellement ensoleillé.

- Je connais si peu de choses de votre monde…, murmura Relena.

- Je n'en connaissais guère plus du tien avant de me pencher sur la question.

- C'est stupide… Si on se connaissait mieux, on n'aurait pas à se battre… Les conflits sont stupides…

- Tu oublies que dans nos mondes, nous n'avons pas les mêmes règles que celles des humains. D'ailleurs, nous ne considérons même pas les humains comme des êtres…

- Ah ?

- Ce serait plutôt une relation de carnivore à nourriture.

- Heero !

Comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Heero pour sa part ne retenait plus son sourire.

- On ne peut assurément pas discuter sérieusement avec toi, protesta Relena.

- Plains-toi à Duo pour m'avoir contaminé.  
- Ne lui mets pas tout sur le dos. Le pauvre n'y est pour rien quant à son comportement. Je lui ai souvent parlé, plus qu'à toi en tout cas, et je suis certaine que tu ne te sers de lui que comme prétexte.

- C'est comme ça pourtant, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Vous autres, êtres humains, n'êtes pas vraiment estimés ici.

- J'avais compris l'idée, même avant ce soir. Mais ça ne fait rien. Si j'arrive à les convaincre du contraire, alors j'aurais servi à quelque chose. Ce serait stupide de rester chacun de son côté, à se regarder en chiens de faïence, à se dévisager mais en réalité, à ne pas s'approcher.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu as accepté de venir ?

- Non. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis, je te rappelle.

- Tu aurais pu repartir si tu en avais envie. Il suffisait de le dire et je t'aurais ramenée ou j'aurais chargé quelqu'un de le faire, comme Duo ou Trowa.

- L'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurée. Mais merci de cette généreuse proposition.

- Tu comptes le faire ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Tu comptes repartir ? insista Heero en se redressant.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle doucement. Et toi, qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que veux-tu que je te réponde ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant tout à fait.

- Cet endroit est magnifique et j'ai sincèrement envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Il y a autant de variétés de personnes ici que sur Terre mais j'aimerais en apprendre beaucoup plus sur eux. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve toute éveillée. Que ce monde n'est qu'une illusion… qu'un bonheur éphémère.

- Je me suis arrangé pour ne te montrer que les meilleurs aspects de l'endroit où je vis. Pour que tu ne me rejettes pas trop…

Cet aveu lui coûtait beaucoup mais Relena balaya la question d'un geste négligent de la main.

- L'être humain aussi a ses bassesses, sa part d'ombre. C'est ce qui fait ressortir la lumière. Il faut juste essayer de trouver… un juste équilibre.

- Je doute que l'être humain compte dans ses bassesses étriper, décapiter, démembrer, dépecer, réduire en cendres, éventrer, démantibuler et toutes les dérivées, ajouta sombrement le vampire.

Le nez de Relena se fronça légèrement de dégoût.

- Vous ne pensez donc qu'à ça ?

- Oh non. Au moins une fois par jour, on pense à se reposer.

Elle rit doucement, se cachant derrière ses mains pour ne pas lui donner la joie d'obtenir la réaction escomptée. Si Heero s'attendait à la faire rire aux éclats, il serait déçu. Il ne dit rien et resta étrangement silencieux. Inquiète, Relena se redressa. La main du vampire serrait fort son bras blessé, comme s'il espérait s'arracher la peau. Son visage était contracté et froid, en un mot terrifiant. La jeune fille commença à prendre peur.

- Hee… Heero ?

- Non…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je sais bien que c'est égoïste mais je veux te garder ici… près de moi…

- Heero…

- Je voulais te protéger de toutes les horreurs du monde mais je n'en suis même pas capable… Je t'ai fait peur, je t'ai montré un des aspects les plus horribles de ce monde…

- Heero… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici alors ?

- Je te voulais à mes côtés… Tu ne quittais plus mes pensées depuis que je t'ai vue… Tu ne me quittais plus… J'avais l'impression de devenir fou à chaque fois que tu étais en danger… Mais même ici, même près de moi, je n'arrive pas à te protéger… Dans quel monde faut-il que je te place pour que tu sois enfin hors de danger ?

- Me mettre dans une cage dorée ne servira pas à grand-chose, dit-elle d'un ton égal. Ca ne fera que retarder l'inévitable.

Il posa sur elle son regard. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lueur mauvaise mais étrangement elle n'en ressentit aucune peur. Elle ne bougea même pas quand il plaça une main contre sa joue. Sa paume était glacée.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui contenait mal la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles loin de moi…

- Dis-le.

- Reste… Reste avec moi. J'ai… besoin de toi.

Elle eut un sourire un peu timide, les yeux un peu humides parce qu'elle se sentait émue par cet aveu, mais dans toute sa candeur, elle ne voyait aucun mal à accepter de le choisir au détriment de la religion dont elle avait jadis suivi la voie. Après tout, ce n'était pas un ange qui l'avait sauvée, mais lui…

- Je reste avec toi, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Les lèvres du vampire s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Il noua ses bras autour d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés. Doucement, tout doucement, le dieu païen Morphée versa sur eux sa poudre étoilée et ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

(1) : Phrase tirée (et apprise par cœur parce qu'elle est excellente XD) de _La Libellule de ses huit ans_ de Martin Page. Un livre surréaliste, première fois que je vois ça Oo 


End file.
